VERSACELF
by KissyFit
Summary: DO NOT READ. STORY IS ALL JUMBLED UP. UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. The Beginning

Hermione Granger, age 26, was one of the most prominent witches in all of England, perhaps even Europe. After the war, Hermione had set out to become an Auror along side her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She went through part of the training, but never felt as though she fit in with the crowd, much like her first few weeks at Hogwart's.  
  
It was a cloudy day as Hermione stood in front of a full length mirror smiling. Her reflection smiled right back, obviously approving of the simple black blouse that showed just the right amount of cleavage, and the light pink pencil skirt that Hermione chose to wear that day. She did one last pirouette in front of the mirror, slipped on her heels, and stepped out into her sitting room. At her desk was a WIZLOT, the wizarding world's version of the palm pilot. It held all her appointments for that day, as well as several phone interviews, one photo shoot, and lunch with Harry.  
  
Hermione grabbed her purse, her wand, and her blazer and stepped up the part of her sitting room that she used as an apparition point. With a swish of her wand, she was gone.  
  
*~*  
  
VERSACELF. The wizarding world's most prestigious and coveted company for clothing and interior designs. A woman, mid-twenties, walked through the doors of the large building in Diagon Alley, waving to several people in the lobby and stopping to smile for a few photographers.   
  
"Ms. Granger! Over here!" A photographer managed to snap one final shot of Hermione as she apparated to her office on the top floor.  
  
Hermione Granger, age 26, was the president of this fine company. It was by chance really, that she became such a coveted designer of wizard couture and interior furnishings. Her mother had met Donatella Versace at a charity event in London. She was surprised to find out that she was actually part- veela ( which explained the long blond hair) and part-muggle. Hermione had the opportunity to meet Donatella after a year of Auror training, and soon after, became immersed in the intricacies and glamour of fashion and interior design and launched the wizard world's most exclusive and expensive design empire bearing the Versace name…with a bit of twist.  
  
  
  
Hermione's eye for detail was particularly useful in creating many of her designs. Her clothes were stunning and classic, demure, but alluring at the same time. Her furniture and accessories for the home were the same. Hermione incorporated her knowledge of art history and wizard common life to create stunning creations that were modern and practical to a wizard.  
  
So on that cloudy day, Hermione Granger arrived at her office, greeted her assistant, Trili, and sat down to research different styles of columns she could use in her next project before it was even eight in the morning.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry sat impatiently at World of Mirth, a small café in Diagon Alley. It was where he regularly lunched with Hermione when he wasn't on duty. Ron, unfortunately, had been detained to Iceland to investigate unusual dark activity in the area. He tapped his foot, constantly checking his watch. Hermione was late. Since the end of the war with Voldemort in his seventh year at Hogwart's, there was still a considerable amount of dark magic floating around the wizarding world in an attempt to renew interest in Voldemort's ideals. Personally, Harry found his work to be a bit trite, but he was waiting for his promotion to Minister of Muggle relations to come through.   
  
"Mr. Potter! A pleasure to see you here! It has been a slow week, and your appearance is sure to make an impression on those passing by." Harry looked up to come face to face with Druscilla Marnage, the owner of the café who, like many, still regarded Harry as a celebrity, even though he hadn't done anything particularly impressive in the last ten years. Harry merely smiled at her and felt relieved when Hermione chose that moment to walk through the doors and sit down across from him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, my last client was absolutely devastated to find out that it costs thirty thousand galleons to design the interior of her new flat in London." Hermione looked a bit disheveled, but still held her head up high. She smiled at Druscilla, "Nice to see you again Dru! Harry and will have the usual please."  
  
"Two orders of Shepherd's Pie coming right up Hermione!" Druscilla gave a final nod to the two seated in front of her and hurried to the back, no doubt owling the Daily Prophet that Harry and hermione were dining at her café.  
  
"Honestly," said Harry, "we've been coming here for five years, and that woman is still as star-struck as ever. And by the way, you're twenty minutes late."  
  
"I already apologized Harry! I told you, Mrs. Needs was a little hard to convince."  
  
Harry looked at the woman in front of him. He still found it hard to believe that mousy Hermione turned into an absolute beauty in their seventh year and exuded such confidence that he never knew she had. And to top it off, she was in the fashion industry, something he expected out of Lavender or Pansy Parkinson, but never Hermione. He gave a small chuckle under his breath.  
  
"What are you laughing at Potter?" hermione glared at him from across the table. "Well, forget it, I don't care, tell me how the hell you've been?"  
  
"I've been doing pretty well. Ginny and I broke it off, it was odd after a while, Ron is in Iceland, but I'm sure he owled you all the details, and well, you'll never believe this, but Draco Malfoy was spotted at the Ministry the other day."  
  
Hermione grimaced at the sound of the name. Ten years had gone by since they had left Hogwart's, but Draco's harsh words had left an impression on her up to now.  
  
"Malfoy? That prat. Well, im sure he's looking for a job. I heard his trust fund finally ran out."  
  
"Actually, I was at the Ministry to get my apparition license re-issued."  
  
Harry and Hermione both looked over to the voice. A blond man, dressed impeccably, was smirking at them from across the room. It wasn't a large café by any means.  
  
Draco sauntered over to their table and pulled up a chair, loving the appalled looks he was receiving from Harry and hermione.  
  
"So nice to see both of you. I'm not surprised you're both still hung up on my life after all these years."  
  
"You weren't invited over Malfoy," said Hermione through clenched teeth. "Kindly leave."  
  
"Oh, but I so want to hear what you thought I was doing at the Ministry. Afraid it was something sinister Potter? "  
  
Harry said nothing. He just glared daggers at Draco.  
  
"Well, im not much for the strong silent type." He got up and nodded towards Harry. Then his gaze fell on Hermione, "And I don't care much for the nouveau riche either, granger, although congratulations on your little pet project. I'm sure your previous success as Potter's right hand warrior had nothing to do with it. I did think that publishing that horrid photo of the three of you grinning over Voldemort's corpse was a tacky and morbid way to gain clients." And with that, he returned to his table, dropped a few coins, and left the café.  
  
Hermione and Harry were left speechless at his exit. They resumed their lunch mentioning Malfoy's name only once after he left, and that was to call him the reason that contraceptive charms were invented. 


	2. Ch2

"Damn it!"  
  
Hermione was seated at her desk. After her and Harry's horrid encounter with Malfoy during lunch, she was finding it difficult to concentrate on designing the interior of Mrs. Needs new flat, as well as a bridal gown for Parvati Patil, who was, interestingly enough marrying Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Her desk was filled with different sketches and various fabric swatches. A team of designers were busy pitching ideas to Hermione and doing some of their own sketches. Frustrated, Hermione picked up her purse and gave a curt good-bye as she left her office. The designers just ignored her attitude and continued to work.   
  
Taking her jacket off the hook, she told her assistant that she was taking the rest of the day off. She apparated to Flourish and Blotts, deciding that a few good books and perhaps a bottle of wine would calm her down and prepare her to get back to work in the morning. Hermione entered the store and took a deep breath. She may be in the design industry, but her love of books never died. A store worker recognized her and gave her a friendly wave. With a smile, Hermione began to walk through the aisles looking for new additions to her home library.   
  
After picking up a book called "Magical Innovations of the Twenty-First Century," she immediately opened the cover and began to read the first page as she continued to walk towards a group of comfortable chairs the shop had set up for its patrons. She was barely a few feet from her destination when she ran into something...or someone. She peered up from her book and groaned inwardly.  
  
"Well well, nice to see you again Granger."  
  
Malfoy. Of all the people to run into at her place of solace, it had to be the person that she still harbored such anger for after all these years. No matter how 'nice,' or 'changed' Draco Malfoy was, he was still the reason that Hermione was constantly insecure about her looks, although she had no reason to be. The taunts and the curses he had directed towards her appearance left their mark.  
  
"Out of my way. I'm trying to enjoy the last part of my afternoon."  
  
Malfoy smirked, "Playing hooky from work? So the rumors of you being the most hard-working witch were wrong." He followed her towards a group of chairs set up around a large coffee table. He sat across from her, legs propped up on the table, a smirk still gracing his face.  
  
"Whatever you have to say Malfoy, I really don't give a damn. If you don't mind, I am trying to enjoy this book, and your company is spoiling the moment."  
  
"Touchy aren't we Granger? Can't an old school-mate catch up with you, or has your fame and fortune gone to your head?"  
  
"I was never your 'mate' Malfoy, and unlike you and your family, I never held my position in the Wizarding world against those less fortunate than me. Again, I am asking you nicely, please leave."  
  
Draco got up, and Hermione felt relieved, thinking that he was leaving. She was wrong. He walked towards her and sat down on the table in front of her.  
  
"But why? I was enjoying looking up your skirt from across the table." Hermione gasped and pulled the hem of her skirt down.   
  
"Malfoy, I think this conversation is over. Good day to you, and never speak to me again."  
  
As she got up, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Oh, we will be talking again. See, I happen to be the new chair of the Board of Trustees of your little company, so trust me, we'll be spending lots of quality time together."   
  
Hermione jerked her arm from his grasp and stare incredulously at him.  
  
Draco sensed he was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about, so he continued to speak before Hermione had a chance to open her mouth.   
  
"I thought you were such a little research wagon. Surely you would have researched that Donatella happens to be a Malfoy." Hermione's expression darkened, but she said nothing. "See, she is from the veela side of the family. But she stupidly ran off into the muggle world. But it was a good thing that she made a name for herself there, at least she wasn't some pauper begging in the streets of Milan. So after our little reunion at lunch I thought I would ring her up and let her know that I was in need of a new job. Being unemployed has run its course for me. So after I told her that I ran into you and what great friends we were at Hogwart's, she told me that the former chairman of the board of VERSAELF was retiring, so I got the position. I think it's a lovely arrangement, don't you?"  
  
Draco stared at Hermione, searching her face for the answer to his question. Hermione just glared, grabbed her purse, and walked out of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
With a small chuckle, Draco followed suit.  
  
*~*  
  
"Open your bloody door Potter! I know you're in there! OPEN UP! Alohamo....."  
  
"Jesus, what the hell is your problem! Can't ring someone before barging up and banging the hell out of their door?"  
  
Harry stood at the door wrapped up in a sheet. Hermione gave him a sly look and peered into the flat and saw that there were various articles of clothing strewn about the place.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time? " Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Yes," answered Harry through clenched teeth. "I happen to have a lovely young lady lying in my bed unsatisfied due to your untimely interruption."  
  
"Well, satisfy her later, I need to talk to you, and it's too far to apparate to Iceland and barge in on Ron."  
  
"Damn it, this better be important."  
  
Hermione stepped into Harry's flat, kicking some knickers and a bra to the side as she walked over and flopped down on the couch. A few moments later, she saw the clothes on the floor flying towards the bedroom, and shortly afterwards, a stunning blond stomped out, glared at Hermione and marched out the door. Following her dramatic exit was Harry, still covered in his bed sheet. He sat down on the couch and looked at Hermione. She was rubbing her temples and muttering something under her breath.   
  
"So, what do I do this mid-shag interruption. And remember, this better be good because I just got slapped by Apexia Kishi."  
  
"The super model?" Harry nodded and conjured up a tea pot and two mugs and began to pour himself and Hermione some tea.  
  
"Well? I am waiting for a grand explanation."  
  
Hermione sipped her tea, "Well, see, I was reading Playwitch at work, you know, just for the articles, and I though, 'Wouldn't it be wild if I showed up at Harry's and offered to shag him senseless using the new positions I just read?' So here I am, willing to take Apexia's seconds."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione. For a split second he thought she was serious, then he laughed out loud.  
  
"Merlin, for a moment there I thought you were bloody serious." Hermione's expression did not change. "You weren't serious...were you?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "No, don't be stupid, if I wanted to shag you Harry, I would already be naked in you bed. You know I'm not much for small talk."   
  
"So WHY are you here, why did you bang the hell out of my door, why did I have to make Apexia leave, and why are you being so sulky? Was it because you paid for lunch?"  
  
"Shut up Harry, I don't care if I pay for all our lunches. I am here because I just received the most dreadful news. I am on my way to Corsica, but I thought I would stop by and tell you first, so just in case I end up in Azkaban for murder, you at least know why."  
  
"Well, then, tell me now."  
  
"Well, see, I was a bit put off by seeing Malfoy during lunch, so I thought I would head over to Flourish and Blotts and clear my head with a good read so I could be back in top form in the morning. Well, who do I literally run into at the store? Malfoy. He peeked up my skirt, then tells me that Donatella is some distant Malfoy relation, and that she just appointed him this afternoon as chairman of the board of trustees of VERSAELF, which means he is my BOSS! This means that I have to dance around that stupid ferret whenever I want something done. So I'm running to Corsica where Donatella is on holiday, resigning as president, castrating, and perhaps ripping out Malfoy's tongue, then I thought we could do lunch tomorrow."  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard anyone tell me in the last twenty-four hours. This little 'issue' you're having did not warrant a shag-interruption, especially if the person I was with was bloody Apexia Kishi!" Harry got up, and stomped off to his room and slammed the door. Hermione followed him and knocked on his door.  
  
"Harry! Don't be so cross with me! You know how I feel about Malfoy? Knowing that he is my boss is going to drive me batty at work!! Please come out and convince me that it's not right to inflict severe pain on him!"  
  
Harry opened the door dressed in slacks and simple button down shirt. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and led her towards the door. He opened the door and nudged Hermione out to the Hallway. Before he slammed the door in her face, he smirked at her, much like Malfoy had that afternoon.  
  
"You interrupted my shag-session to tell me that Malfoy snuck a peek at your knickers and that he is now your new boss? 'Mione, look, to tell you the truth, Ron and I always snuck peeks up your skirt. You always gave a lovely view. And as for Malfoy being the chair of the board, deal with it. You get to keep your great job, make loads of money, be on the cover of magazines, be a respected witch, and continue living your life the way you always have. All you have to do is grow-up, get over Malfoy and his antics, ignore him and move on. You are far too important to the company to think that his new position with VERSAELF will threaten yours. So thank you for the interruption, have a lovely weekend to Corsica, and NEVER, I mean NEVER make me send another girl home just because you and malfoy still try to one up each other."  
  
And with that, Harry slammed the door shut on a shocked and embarrassed Hermione.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione apparated to her house. It was dark and empty, which did nothing to improve Hermione's mood.  
  
She placed her purse in the foyer and hung up her jacket. After taking off her shoes in the hallway, Hermione padded towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. It was after seven in the evening, so her butler and maid were already in their quarters for the evening. She saw that Matilda had left her a plate of roast beef on the table, along with a note saying that if there was anything else she needed, she and Mr. Castleton were at the servant's cottage. Hermione sighed. For someone who was smart, rich, and famous, she didn't have much to come home to in the evening.  
  
'Stupid Harry,' thought Hermione. 'Grow up indeed! He has no idea what he's talking about!' Hermione grabbed the plate and made it up the side stairs to her suite.   
  
Once she was in her room, Hermione changed to a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace eating her dinner and sipping on a glass of Pinot Noir that was also left out for her. She thought about what Harry said, and decided there was not need to bother Donatella. She could deal with Malfoy on her own. She finished her meal and grabbed her sketch book and walked back downstairs to her office.  
  
Hermione spent the next two hours completely immersed in sketching designs for Parvati's wedding gown, as well as making a model of the interior of Mrs. Needs flat that she was designing. Satisfied that she made up for missing an afternoon at work, Hermione stretched and began to put her sketch book and model away when there was a knock on her front door.  
  
'It's almost eleven! That better not be Harry wanting to tell me off again.' Hermione walked to the foyer and looked through the peephole on her door. She cursed under her breath and opened the door.  
  
On her front steps was none other than Draco Malfoy, dressed in an impeccable suit, briefcase in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other.  
  
"I don't care for cheap wine Malfoy, nor do I need a new briefcase, so you can take your goods elsewhere." Before Hermione had the chance to shut the door, Malfoy blocked her from shutting the door in his face and stepped inside.  
  
"Now Granger, that's no way to treat you new boss. And for your information, this is a great bottle of Madeira. And this fine briefcase cost me almost five hundred galleons. Now quit looking like you swallowed curdled milk and show me in..politely."  
  
Hermione fought the urge to grab her wand and curse him right then and there. She gestured towards the parlour and shut the door behind him.  
  
Once they were seated, Draco transfigured some coasters into wine glasses and poured himself and Hermione each a glass. Hermione had not stopped glaring for at least five minutes, and it was the best five minutes of Draco's night.  
  
"Isn't it past your bedtime Malfoy? I have to be in the office early and don't have time for your crap tonight."  
  
"Tsk tsk, a bit feisty in the evening are we? Judging from your dress, you don't have anyone to bestow all that pent up sexual repression on. This is an impressive home Granger. Sure beats that crappy flat you and your boyfriends had after Hogwart's. Well, have some wine. Consider this a celebratory drink."  
  
Hermione stood up and grabbed his glass and threw it into the roaring fire. "Who the hell do you think you are? You ruin my lunch, my afternoon, and now my evening. You may be my boss, but you have no right to show up here at eleven thirty with the intention of pissing me off!"  
  
Draco leaned back into his chair and enjoyed Hermione's mini-outburst. 'She's such a predictable cow. I'm going to enjoy bossing her around.'  
  
Hermione groaned, and sank back into her chair across from Draco. "Why are you here Malfoy? Isn't it enough that you get to boss me around at work, must you show up at my home and make my life here miserable as well?"  
  
"Well, no, i didn't have to show up here, but I was curious as to what class a muggle such as your self would have in decorating this monstrosity of a house. But seeing as you are in the design business, I can see that you have excellent taste. And i can't really leave you see, I was dropped off here by a friend. I am a bit soused, and I don't think im capable of apparating. I don't need another Apparating Under the Influence on my license, nor do I wish to be splinched."  
  
"I don't give a damn if you're splinched. I need to get to bed and be up in time to make a seven-thirty meeting, which, unfortunately, is with the board of directors, meaning you'll be there to sour up my morning." Hermione got up once more and nodded towards the front door.  
  
"Alright Granger, don't give your self a heart attack. I'll leave, but it does make my evening better knowing that I get to see you first thing in the morning." Draco picked up his briefcase, and walked towards the front door. Before he stepped outside, he turned back to smile menacingly at Hermione who was impatiently tapping her foot in the hallway, waiting for him to leave. "By the way Granger, I'll leave this briefcase here. it contains some paperwork I need you to look over before tomorrow's meeting. I'll need a simple, but detailed presentation on the current state of the company and the various projects we're involved in, as well as the projected designs you have for the fall line, and the names of the people working on it. I suppose a twenty minute presentation, as well as a fifteen page written proposal, not including sketches, will suffice for tomorrow. Have a good evening." And he was gone.  
  
Hermione was fuming. 'How DARE he push all this work on me on the eve of the meeting, not to mention at eleven forty-five at night!' Hermione picked up the briefcase brought it to her office. She grabbed her sketchbook, some quills, and a turned on her laptop that she had magically charmed and set herself to work. It was going to be a long night. 


	3. c3

Hermione riffled through the documents Draco had left for her. She got her wand and separated each task he assigned for her into different piles. Conjuring up a pot of coffee, she set up to work on her presentation.  
  
It was nearly three in the morning when Hermione finished her sketches for the fall line, typing up a proposal for several lines that she wanted to launch during the summer shows, building two models of the interiors of the new ministry buildings and shops she wanted to design in the spring, as well as a detailed client list. Sighing as she sipped on her fifth cup of coffee, Hermione surveyed her work. For someone who was lacking sleep, she really outdid herself. Shrinking the entire folder and the models to fit into her briefcase, Hermione tidied up her office and went up to her room and fell asleep without changing.  
  
*~*  
  
Brrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngg!   
  
'Ugh,' thought Hermione as her hand deftly reached over to her bedside table to turn off her alarm clock. The sun was barely rising when Hermione rose from her sleep.   
  
'Five-ten,' Hermione read on the face of her clock. 'Brilliant, two hours of sleep to get me through a Wednesday morning.' Hermione stretched and reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of pepper-up potion. After drinking nearly the entire bottle, Hermione finally felt up to getting out of bed and getting ready for her day.  
  
She took a quick shower and picked a dark brown pants suit from her wardrobe, as well as a simple beige camisole to complete the outfit. She dressed quickly, swept her thick brown hair into a loose ponytail and slipped on a pair of beige boots. Looking out her window, Hermione saw a blanket of snow was covering her lawn. She could smell coffee and bacon wafting up from the kitchen. Walking down the stairs, she saw that Mrs. Castleton, Matilda as she preferred to be called, was busy setting up the table for Hermione's breakfast. Her husband, Reynold, the butler, was already working on the house ledger, figuring out what needed to be bought for next week. There were two girls in their late teens working on cleaning the front parlour and the living room. Hermione smiled. She approved highly of her help who rose earlier than she did and the work they did to maintain her home.  
  
"Good morning Hermione," said Matilda brightly as she set a cup of coffee on the table in front of Hermione. "I saw that your light in the office was on till late, so I brewed a very strong cup for you."  
  
"Thanks Matilda. Please make sure that Rerynold has my briefcase in the office brought out to the front hall. I have an early meeting this morning."  
  
Reynold and Matilda smiled as they went about their duties. Reynold promptly set out Hermione's briefcase in the front, as well as picking out a camel coat for Hermione to wear out. It was a chilly November morning, and the last thing he wanted was for his mistress to get ill.  
  
Hermione hurriedly ate down her breakfast and was in the front hall by six-fifteen. She said good-bye to the servants and stepped out into the cold November air. It was going to be a very long Wednesday.  
  
*~*  
  
"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen of the board. Let me begin by introducing myself. The name's Draco Malfoy, and as of today I will be taking over as the Chairman of the Board for VERSAELF. I know this is a rather hasty decision on our muggle counterpart, VERSACE, but seeing as the former chairman decided on an early retirement, Donatella was kind enough to offer me the position."  
  
Hermione stifled a laugh as Draco continued his speech to the members of the board. She was doodling on a piece of parchment when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.  
  
"Ms. Granger? If you're not too busy plotting my untimely and surely accidental death, would you be so kind as to start your presentation?"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco as she rose and enlarged her folders, sketches, and models. Her assistant, Trili, passed out the folders to the different board members, as well as copies of her sketches and miniature models.  
  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. And thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for that wonderful introduction. I assure you that when I am done plotting, it will be the most remarkable 'accidental' death you'll experience." Several board members chuckled. Most of them were aware of the animosity between their chair and the president of the company. Many had attended Hogwart's with Draco and Hermione. Hermione was right to assume that her position in the company was secure, seeing as how she had made the company extremely successful, and was continuing to do so.  
  
"As you can see from the folders you have, I have included several lists of our most prominent clients, sketches for the new fall line, several fabrics swatches that I intend to use, as well as some miniature models of the new ministry buildings and our new store in New York. I intend to bring back a classic 50's look for our fall line, working with some tweed and wool to make simple, yet elegant suits, dresses, and accessories. This line should be ready to be launched during the summer shows…"  
  
Hermione continued with her presentation, undeterred by the smirk plastered on Draco's face. Draco knew nothing of the fashion world and would wait until he gained sufficient knowledge to criticize Hermione openly.  
  
Hermione finished her presentation and a round of applause from the room. The board members bid her a good day and left with their assistants and headed back to their offices. Draco remained in the room, flipping through the folder of information Hermione had handed out. Hermione gathered her sketchbook and presentation materials and shrank them so they would fit in her briefcase. As she was stepping out, a hand held her back.  
  
'Damn,' she thought as she turned around to face Draco.  
  
"I have clients and designers to meet with Malfoy, so make this quick."  
  
"I will. I just wanted to say that your presentation was very thorough and well thought out. I was impressed. Perhaps, if you're not too busy at lunch time, you can come by my office so we can continue discussing these upcoming lines."  
  
Hermione searched Draco's face for any sign of malice. Finding nothing but a glint in his eyes, she sighed.  
  
"I have plans for lunch. Have your assistant speak to Trili; she knows my schedule better than I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
Draco let go of Hermione's arm and bit her a good day. 'This is going to be an interesting ride,' he thought as he walked towards his office.  
  
*~*  
  
It was Friday morning and Hermione had yet to see Draco since the meeting Wednesday morning. She completed the designs for Parvati's dress and was waiting for the bride-to-be as she cross-checked the team of designers she had assigned to work on the fall lines, as well as the interior of the New York store.  
  
Plip! A holographic image of Trili appeared before Hermione. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Patil is here for her appointment."  
  
"Show her in Trili, thank you."  
  
The doors to Hermione's office opened and Parvati Patil came strolling in, looking even more beautiful than she did at Hogwart's. She was carrying a rather large bag. A small puppy peered out from the top and yipped loudly.  
  
"Shh…Buttons, stay in there till Mummy's meeting is over." Parvati pushed the dog's head back into her bag and walked towards Hermione.  
  
"Darling, it's such a fantastic day don't you think? My dress is finally designed, Buttons is behaving, and I am so glad to see you."  
  
The two women exchanged a quick hug before sitting down on the couches in the sitting area of Hermione's expansive office.  
  
"Nice to see you too Parvati, how is Padma faring?"  
  
"Oh, fine I suppose. Last time I spoke to her, she was off in America chasing after some rock start bloke she's currently obsessed with. Mum and Dad agree that she's far too old to be chasing after boys at her age, but she refuses to settle down. So, let me see what you've come up with."  
  
Hermione pulled out her sketch of Parvati's bridal gown. It was a stunning strapless dress with a princess waistline. Hermione flicked her wand over the sketch and it popped off the page and turned into a three dimensional model in front of the women. The waist looked like it was see-through with what looked like several hundred swarovski crystals encrusted on the waistline. The gown flowed out into a ball gown skirt with the hem covered with the same crystals used on the waistline. The back was held together with four strands of crystals.  
  
Parvati oozed and ahhed at the creation before her. "Hermione, this looks perfect! I can't wait till you actually make it real! When will it be ready?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "I would say in about two weeks. That gives you six weeks to change your mind before the wedding."  
  
"Fantastic! Well, I suppose there isn't much else for us to discuss." Parvati gathered the sketch, which had returned to the sketchbook. She took out the small dog from her bag and placed him on a leash and was about to turn towards the door when she looked back at Hermione.  
  
"Darling, tell me, is it true that you're working with Draco Malfoy now?"  
  
"Christ, the rumor mill around here is worse that Hogwart's! Yes, if you must know, we are working together. He happens to be the new Chairman of the company."  
  
"Hermione! What a lucky girl you are!"  
  
Laughing, Hermione walked back to her desk, "I hardly call myself lucky. He's still an absolute prat."  
  
"Oh hush dear, we all know he is. But ever since the war he has been the most intriguing man. And he's bloody handsome. I suggest a swim in the company pool Hermione, we're both close to thirty and I believe the last I heard you were still single!"  
  
Parvati spat out the word 'single' as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"No thank you Parvati. Come back to me as soon as possible if there are any changes that need to be made to the dress. Other than that, I believe our meeting is over." Hermione picked up a file on her desk and pretended to study it intently, waiting for her door to close.  
  
She looked up and saw Parvati smile mischievously. "Hermione, we'll get you down the altar before you know it. I'll ring you if there is anything I need."  
  
Parvati left Hermione mumbling about hating the world and its inhabitants.  
  
*~*  
  
Plip! "Ms.Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley on the line for you. Shall I put him through?"  
  
"Absolutely, thanks Trili," Trili's head disappeared and was replaced with a burst of red. Ron's face floated over Hermione's desk.   
  
"'lo Herms!" Hermione cringed at the sound of her old nickname that Ron used mainly to annoy her. "What's new?"   
  
"Nothing, except I am glad that you're just an image I'm talking to, because if it was really your face floating in front of me, I would have it stuffed down the toilet immediately for calling me that horrid nickname."  
  
"Aww….Harry was right. You are awfully curt lately. Did someone sneak another peek up your skirt? Heard Malfoy tried to last week."  
  
"Shut up. I don't care much for discussing Malfoy's perverted antics. What can I do for you?"  
  
"What? A friend can't check in once in a while to see how his overworked bestest buddy is faring?"  
  
"No," snapped Hermione, "you want something. I can see it in your face."  
  
"Am I that transparent," joke Ron. "Okay, well, here is the thing, I am coming home tomorrow and I need a place to stay. Harry won't let me in the flat for the next week, says he and Apexia are trying out 'new' things and they need the space. So I thought I could come and stay at the monster of a house of yours till they're done fouling up my home."  
  
Hermione grimaced at a mental picture of Harry and his new conquest trying out 'new' things. "That's fine. I'll let the Castleton's know that I'll be expecting a guest for the next few days."  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it 'Mione. Oh, and I heard Malfoy's the big giant head there now. He's not that bad you know. Worked with him for a bit two years ago on a case when he was still working with the Ministry. He's not my mate or anything, but he's really a different man."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you are the last person I know to defend Malfoy! I don't care how 'changed' he is, he's still a stupid bouncing ferret with unnaturally light hair and creepy smirk. I have things to do, I'll expect you tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yup, I'll be there. Thanks again. Oh, and Harry says he's no longer cross about your little episode. He says to ring him up after the weekend." And with that, Ron's face disappeared and hermione returned to her   
  
work.  
  
*~*  
  
It was after seven thirty in the evening when Draco retuned to the office to pick up a few files he wanted to look over when he saw a light coming from Hermione's office. He walked over and opened the door and took a peek in. hermione was in the middle of the room, her back to the door, and what looked like several sketchbooks suspended in the air. Hermione pointed her wand to each sketchbook and automatically, several drawings appeared. While the books were busy sketching Hermione's ideas, she walked over and began to organize the pieces of fabric that was strewn around the office. After her office was tidied up a bit, hermione turned around and came face to face with Draco,  
  
"it's Friday evening. Shouldn't the only reason to be in your office this late be that you're about to have an elicit tryst on your desk?"  
  
"Don't be rude Malfoy, I'm working on things I didn't have a chance to finish this week. I'm expecting a guest at my home this weekend and I would like my two days off to be free of work."  
  
Draco walked into her office and sat down on one of the couches. "Wealey. I know, he owled me and told me he was back in town." He searched Hermione's face for a reaction. "I see Ron told you that we've come to terms since Hogwart's. " He got up and examined the sketches that were being made. "these really are quite crappy Granger."  
  
Hermione felt anger course through her veins. "Crappy?! Those designs aren't even conceivable in the muggle world! It's absolutely brilliant if you ask me. This line is going to launch VERSACELF into the height of the fashion industry in the wizarding world! It will literally revolutionize wizard attire and how it implements muggle dress! And what the hell do you know, you have no clue about this industry. Get out!"  
  
Draco felt himself being levitated out of the office and into the hall. The door slammed shut in his face and he fell ungracefully to the ground as the charm wore off. He got up, adjusted his tie, and apparated home with a smile.   
  
*~*  
  
Draco arrived at his penthouse flat in London in high spirits. Irritating Hermione was more fun than when he terrorized her at Hogwarts.  
  
After pouring himself a drink, he stepped out onto his terrace and shivered at the cold blast of air that hit him when he opened the doors. He placed a warming charm around him as he sipped his drink and looked down at the city below him. All these years of fixing the damage the Malfoy name had caused was tiring. He wanted to be different than Lucius. It was almost as though it was expected of him to redeem the Malfoy name.  
  
And then there was Hermione. He thought she was an insufferable bitch, but the last few days of being in close proximity of her, Draco found himself drawn to her. It was almost by habit that he was so rude to her, but she intrigued him. He wondered, as he finished his drink, why Potter or Weasel weren't married to her. He thought that with their relationships, one of them would have bagged her down by now.   
  
'Well, I suppose I can try to tame the shrew,' he thought as he entered his flat and changed for bed. Wooing one of the most respected women in the wizarding world was sure to fully return him into the good graces of the entire wizarding community. If Hermione would have him, he would polish off the tarnish of the Malfoy name quite nicely.  
  
'I can't wait,' thought Draco as he fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. c4

Hermione felt like she was dreaming. It felt like a string of kisses were being placed on her neck. Opening one eye, she saw that it was not a dream, but Draco waking her up in the most wonderful way. Stretching slightly, she turned to face him and placed a kiss on his nose. 

"Well, good morning."

"Good morning indeed, "grinned Draco. '_God, he looks so delicious all mussed up,' _thought Hermione. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was nearly eight o' clock.

"Oh my, I've slept in!" Hermione leapt out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. '_Oh my,'_ thought Hermione as she shut the door. 

'_What am I doing? Oh lord, I just slept with my boyfriend, who happens to be Draco Malfoy, who happens to very good in bed, who happens to be my former mortal enemy, the thorn on my side, the-'_

Knock! Knock!

"Hermione? Mind if I come in and get ready while you're in the shower? Promise not to peek, but I'd like to wash the sleep out of my eyes…and maybe take a peek!"

Hermione smiled and shyly opened the door, attempting to cover herself with the door.

'Don't be stupid, I saw everything last night. Now let me in, I've got to use the bathroom." Hermione stepped aside as Draco walked in. He made his way past her and sped directly to the toilet. In an attempt to drown out Draco's bathroom sounds, Hermione turned on the water and stepped into the shower. She showered quickly in order to have time to make the pre-wedding brunch the Patil's were holding for the women guests at the Hotel Athenne. Hermione used a drying spell on her hair and pinned it up in a simple twist. She walked out into the bedroom to get dressed. She found Draco lounging in bed with the _Daily Prophet _in one hand, and a cup of tea in the other. He peered over the paper as she walked by in her robe and smiled to himself.

__

'Playing this part isn't has hard as I thought it would be. Few more weeks and I'll be back in with the social crowd,' he thought as he sipped his tea.

Dressed in a tweed suit, Hermione grabbed her purse and walked over to the bed. Giving Draco a kiss on the forehead, she bid him good-bye. He merely nodded, and smirked, but Hermione didn't notice.

~*~

"You had sex."

Hermione turned red at the sound of Parvati's voice. She turned around and saw the bride-to-be grinning like a Cheshire cat. "E-e-e-xcuss-e me? That's hardly appropriate brunch conversation, especially since you should be concerned with this evening, not _my_ evening affairs."

"Oh hush 'Mione," said Parvati as she brushed a piece of lint off her blouse, "I just thought you should know that you're walking like you either ran a marathon last night, or you had a good run around the Draco pole."

"Don't be crude, Parv, that's absolutely disgusting!" Parvati just laughed and hugged her friend. "Hermione, look, all I know is that it's about damn time you stopped acting like you didn't need a little love and tenderness all this time. The whole 'business mogul' look suits you just fine, but my dear, once in a while we all need to take off our suits and, shall I say, _slip_ into something more comfortable?" Parvati winked and turned to greet the other women at the brunch. Hermione just sipped her tea and made sure to watch how she walked for the rest of the morning."

~*~

The church was a sight to behold. Dozens of calla lilies donned the altar and the lobby of the church. Hundreds of fairies lit the dome, and the pews were magically transfigured into hundred of glittering chairs of silver and pink, Parvati's theme colors. Hermione, dressed in a simple coral satin lamour dress. She felt elegant, yet understated. It was a wedding, and she would hate to take any attention away from the bride. She did feel glamorous in her gown which was her own creation. The ceremony was short, and soon, guests were apparating to the reception. Slipping on her shawl, she took Draco's arm as he led her to the apparition platform that was set up.

"You look stunning you know. I can't even begin to tell you how I feel right now." Hermione looked at Draco and smiled, "Well, I know I look wonderful, after all, I did design this dress myself." She saw Draco's expression and laughed, "Thank you, really, I didn't mean to be such a cow just then. It was my attempt at a joke."

Draco helped Hermione onto the platform and watched as she apparated. As he stepped onto the platform, he couldn't help but think that Hermione wouldn't be one for jokes if she really knew why he seemed so enamored with her.

'_Don't get attached,'_ Draco told himself as he prepared to apparate, "_Do what you have to do and fast. The longer you hang around, the harder it will be to leave.'_


	5. c5

The warm rays of the morning sun hit Hermione's sleeping figure. She began to stir in her sleep, faintly aware that something was not quite right this morning. Slowly opening her eyes, she pushed the covers away from her face and sat up to stretch.  
  
"You're an awful sight in the morning Granger."  
  
Hermione bolted right up and was once again, to her dismay, face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Damn,' she thought.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!!!"  
  
Draco got up and sat down on the settee at the end of her bed. He pouted and leaned towards the bed.  
  
"You mean you don't remember last night at all? After all that time screaming my name I would think you would be a lot less cranky in the morning."  
  
Hermione got up and grabbed her robe. She hated herself for sleeping in her underwear.  
  
"Nice knickers you've got. I am a bit put off that you don't sleep in the nude."  
  
Hermione marched over the grabbed his arm and dragged Draco to the sitting room and pushed him down on one of the couches.  
  
"How did you get in here? No one can apparate into my room! There are wards everywhere."  
  
"Your lovely housekeeper, Mrs. Castleton I believe was her name, let me in. I told her you were expecting me for breakfast and that you just forgot to tell her last night. She was kind enough to send breakfast up. She said you'd need a nice strong cup of coffee, so I took the liberty of pouring yours already." Draco handed Hermione a cup. She looked at it, " Don't worry, I didn't poison it."  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch and took a sip and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and faced Draco.  
  
"Why are you here? You never answered my question."  
  
Draco took a cup of coffee from the table and poured himself a mug, "Well, I thought you and I need to make amends. It is a bit unfortunate that two intelligent and able-minded individuals have to continue such childish antics at the workplace. I came here to make peace."  
  
With narrowed eyes, Hermione stared at Draco. 'Peace? This stupid git wants to make peace?'  
  
Draco watched Hermione. She looked absolutely incredible, despite the mussed up hair and a face sans make-up. 'Perhaps getting to know her better won't be completely unfortunate,' he thought.  
  
"Very well, I accept you peace offering on one condition."  
  
"Well, if it's to invite me to bathe with you, I hate to break it to you but I already took a shower this morning."  
  
"Shut up," said Hermione as she got up from the couch. "See, this is why I can't stand you Draco Malfoy! Your stupid insinuations and your bloody awful attitude! I cannot fathom being your friend if you keep being such a prat!"  
  
Draco thought for a moment before speaking, "You're right. But it's so much more fun when we bicker. Gives us an old 'married couple' look."  
  
The thought of being married to Draco Malfoy caused Hermione to choke on her coffee.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, I accept your offer of peace. I will do my best to be civil around you. Now please leave my room so I can get ready in peace."  
  
"Is that an invitation to stay for breakfast then?"  
  
Sighing, Hermione began to walk towards her bathroom. "Stay if you want. You may wait for me in the den. I'll be down in a moment."  
  
Draco smiled as he carried his cup of coffee out of her suite. 'Phase One of Wooing Hermione complete.' He chuckled as he made his way down the stairs.  
  
*~*  
  
Ron Weasley stood outside the front door of Stoneybrooke, the name Hermione gave to her estate. He admired the simplicity and elegance of Hermione's home, despite it's monstrous size. He never understood why she insisted being in this place by herself, but Hermione was always the independent type.  
  
He pressed the giant lion doorbell, 'Always a Griffyndor,'he thought as he waited to for the door to open. A tall man opened the door and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"You must be Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are waiting in the den."  
  
'Malfoy?' Ron stepped into the vast front hall and dropped his bag. The butler immediately levitated it up the stairs to what Ron assumed was his room. A short woman appeared shortly.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Ms. Granger is this way." He followed the woman down a long hallway and through an arched doorway.  
  
The sight before him was something Ron never thought he would see. Hermione and Draco Malfoy sitting on a couch TOGETHER….LAUGHING.  
  
Hermione looked up and ran up to give him a hug. "Ron! You're here! Draco was just telling me the most interesting story about how he happened upon Pansy working at that awful brothel, Madame LaReau's, a few weeks ago. Imagine Pansy Parkinson selling herself for spare change…but I'm not completely surprised."  
  
Ron just stood there staring at Draco; Draco walked up and shook his hand.  
  
"Good to see you again Weasley. It's been a while. Come sit and have a chat."  
  
Ron went over and sat on a chair facing Draco and Hermione.  
  
"I don't know where to begin. Last night Hermione was telling how much she wanted to castrate you and leave your goodies in the middle of Diagon Alley for everyone to see just how 'inadequate' you were, and now you're here having drinks in the middle of the afternoon and laughing together. I must be in the wrong house."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione as she sipped on her drink, "Don't be stupid Ron. We still really hate each other, but thought it would be nice to be a bit civil to one another since we're working together. And Draco isn't that awful when he's not sneaking peeks up my skirt."  
  
Ron just shook his head and picked up a glass that magically appeared in front of him.  
  
"I won't ask questions, but I can't wait to tell Harry. So, what are we up to for today? I'm starving."  
  
*~*  
  
After a short lunch, Draco headed home and Ron was walking up the stairs towards his room. He paused outside his door and turned to walk down the hall to see what Hermione was doing.  
  
He opened the door and found hermione hard at work on what looked like a wedding dress.  
  
"Blimey, don't tell me you and Draco are getting married!"  
  
"Oh, hello Ron. No, this is the prototype of Parvati's dress. I'm making a sample dress for her fitting on Monday. So, come sit and tell me all about Iceland."  
  
"Iceland was boring, tell me all about Draco."  
  
Hermione pinned the fabric she was holding to the mannequin and stretched out on the floor.  
  
"What's there to tell? Harry enlightened me the other day by telling me to grow up and get over this little tiff Malfoy and I have had for all this time. He pissed me off this morning then we made peace and that's that. I have to admit, he's not so bad when he's being civil."  
  
"Well, I hope it's for good. I mean, harry and I made amends with him years ago. He's quite a guy really. Just watch out, I heard he loves brunettes."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "don't be silly. Malfoy and I have a working relationship. I still loathe him, but I can be nice. It's nothing more than that. Why don't we go and do a bit of shopping. I can show you around our new store in London."  
  
"Alright," said Ron as he and hermione got up.  
  
Hermione grabbed her purse in her room and paused to think about what Ron had said about Draco and brunettes. 'Malfoy? Ever thinking about liking me? That's ridiculous. I don't like blonds anyway….but he does have such a great arse….damn it! No more dirty thoughts about Malfoy! Get out of my head!' Hermione shook off the mental picture of Malfoy's ass, and grabbed her coat.  
  
'I've been single far too long if im looking at Malfoy's ass.' 


	6. All Wands On Deck

Ron and Hermione spent most of the weekend catching up on lost time. It had been several months since they had seen each other. Much to Hermione's delight, Ron never mentioned Malfoy since Saturday afternoon, and she had not thought of him since then either.  
  
Monday morning dawned bright and early for Hermione. She rose and got dressed and was sitting down to breakfast when a sleepy-eyed Ron wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know how you bloody do it Hermione, it not even seven in the a.m.!" Ron plopped down on a chair and laid his head down on the table.  
  
Hermione flipped through the Daily Prophet and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"No one asked you to have breakfast with me. You were the one who said last night that it would be nice to see me in 'action' so early in the morning. Don't get grumpy with me."  
  
Ron smiled at Mrs. Castleton as she set down a cup of tea in front of him that she had liberally laced with pepper-up potion. Ron smiled, "Now now, don't get your knickers in a twist. Malfoy doesn't want to look at twisted knickers in the morning."  
  
"Ugh!" Hermione took a big gulp of her coffee and stood up, "This breakfast is officially over. Thank you for reminding me that I have to see Malfoy for the rest of the day, not to mention the fact that I have to be CIVIL." Hermione grabbed her purse off the table and kissed Ron's forehead. "Have a lovely day at the office dear. I expect you out of my house by noon. I'm sure Harry and Apexia are worn out and ready to take you back in." With a flash, she was gone.  
  
Ron took his cup of tea and walked out of the kitchen with a silly grin on his face.  
  
'I can't wait to see how Malfoy tries to pull this one off.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Weasley on the projector for you."  
  
"Put him through Anna."  
  
Draco sat back in his chair waiting to see Ron's image in front of him. With a 'pop' Ron appeared wearing the same grin he had when he left the breakfast table.  
  
"So, tell me Draco. Are your intentions with Hermione real, or is this another stupid game you're playing? Because if it's a game, I wanted to put a wager on it."  
  
Draco laughed and leaned towards the image. Ron backed off, the grin falling from his face.  
  
"No need to back away Weasley, I wasn't coming in for a snog. When I told you that I thought I might fancy Granger when we spoke last week, I can assure you on my soul that my intentions are genuine and gentlemanly, if not a bit rash."  
  
"Your soul is crap Malfoy, honestly, is that the reason you've made this 'pact' with her to be civil with one another? Hermione was never one for overly-blond and pompous aristocrats."  
  
"Trust me, I just want get to know Hermione on better terms." Draco smirked, 'As well as woo the hell out of her so I can get myself a nice photo-op and get back in the good graces of society…..although I do plan to be a gentleman about it,' he thought.  
  
"Very well, she's a bit surprised, I can tell you that much. But I don't want to meddle too deep into this budding affair. It makes my stomach churn a bit."  
  
"You're just hungry because it's lunchtime."  
  
"I think you're right," Ron said seriously, and his image disappeared with a 'pop.'  
  
Draco leaned back on his chair once more and smiled. 'Ron Weasley trusts me, Hermione is beginning to trust me, Harry is still a prat, but he's not so bad. I'll be right back on WITCH WEEKLY'S top ten bachelors sooner than you can say…'  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
A flustered and red-faced Hermione was standing at Draco's door, wand in hand pointed right at his face.  
  
"Put the wand down Granger, it doesn't fit into our little civility pact."  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Hermione marched towards the desk and laid both hands on the top leaning forward with malice in her eyes. "Explain to me, right now, in words that will calm me down, why my office is suddenly across the bloody hall from you."  
  
"Oh yes," said Draco, "the office ordeal. See, I thought it would be nice to be in such close proximity of each other. It's easier to work that way. I figured it would be a nice step to building a non-murderous relationship with you."  
  
Hermione slammed her fist on the desk, "DO NOT ever think that just because you're Chairman of the Board and the new productions manger that you can just shift my world around to fit nicely into yours. I work on the top floor facing Diagon Alley. I have always worked there and I don't appreciate being brought down to your level without my consent. My office is a mess! Whoever packed it up managed to get all my belongings muddled up and they just THREW my sketches all over the place! I do not work twelve hours a day to have half-wit with a wand pack up my things and move them down three floors!"  
  
Draco got up and walked towards Hermione, "You're right. That was very disrespectful of me." Hermione's mouth fell open as Draco pushed out his lower lip in an attempt to pout. "I should have rang you up this weekend, but you were busy cavorting around London with Ron, so I thought it would be a nice surprise seeing as we're friends now. And close your mouth, you look like a fish in designer slacks."  
  
Hermione closed her mouth and shut her eyes. She brought her hands to her temples and began to massage her forehead attempting to relieve the stress she was feeling. She opened her eyes to see Malfoy in the same spot. In her mind, the ground opened up and swallowed him whole.  
  
"Look, we agreed to be CIVIL to one another. I do not recall agreeing to become friends. Acquaintances perhaps, but we do not become friends over a few laughs over Pansy Parkinson. I am going to take my lunch now. When I get back, I would appreciate it greatly if my office was back to where it was."  
  
Hermione walked to the door and walked out without another word.  
  
'Damn,' was all that Draco could think of as he watched Hermione's retreating figure.  
  
~*~  
  
"About time you showed up. Did Apexia drain you of your blood and 'other' things this past weekend?"  
  
Harry sat down across the booth from Hermione at a muggle restaurant in Manchester. It was a small bistro that, according to Hermione, served the best crab and corn chowder.  
  
"I heard you had an interesting weekend as well. Did Malfoy drain you of anything?"  
  
Flattening her napkin on her table, Hermione smiled, "Just of my patience. Thanks for lunching with me today. I assume Ron is out of my house?"  
  
"He sure is. He said you and Malfoy were acting pretty chummy when he arrived on Saturday."  
  
"Rubbish," Hermione took a sip of her water, "We were talking about how Pansy is working as a common whore. Anyone who is of sound mind would laugh at that story. We're being civil for work purposes."  
  
The waiter came by and took their order. As soon as he left, Harry gave Hermione a questioning look, "Don't you think it's odd that all of a sudden Draco Malfoy has decided to turn over a new leaf with you? It took him two years to finally sit at the same table with me without either one of us having one hand on our wands."  
  
"Really Harry, what you and Draco do with your wands in each other's company is none of my business."  
  
"Don't be crude," Harry placed his napkin in his lap as the waiter brought over two steaming cups of chowder. "I was trying to imply that perhaps Malfoy is looking at you in a new light. Ron mentioned to me that he believes that Malfoy might even fancy you."  
  
Almost choking on her spoonful of chowder, Hermione fought the urge to gag at the thought. "Really Harry, I think that's the most ridiculous assumption either you or Ron have ever made."  
  
"I don't think it's too far-fetched. Don't you think it's an odd coincidence that Malfoy practically begged his aunt for a job where YOU work, played the old playground game of pulling your proverbial ponytails in the schoolyard, THEN showing up at your home with breakfast almost in bed with a white flag waving over his head? He's doing a tremendous job of trying to win your favor. Not to mention moving your office across from his."  
  
"Who told you about the office?" Harry grinned, "I have my sources. Just remember, he's out to get you Hermione, and this time, not to kill you, but to bed you." he said with a wink.  
  
"That's a disgusting thought. Can we please enjoy lunch without another conversation about Malfoy and his 'intentions' towards me??????"  
  
So Harry and Hermione talked about muggle political concepts instead. But the whole time Hermione could not help but think about what Harry and Ron had said.  
  
'Merlin help me…what if he DOES fancy me? What do I do? Can I say no? He's my boss! Well….not really….but I don't even want to think of the possibility.' Hermione sighed, not even listening to Harry ramble on and on about who knows what. All she could think of in that little bistro in Manchester was Draco and his sudden change. 


	7. c7

'Shit,' thought Hermione as she looked at the clock on her office wall. 'How the hell is it five-thirty already? Draco will be by in a moment and I'm not the least bit ready for dinner.'  
  
Hermione looked down at her clothes. Her skirt was crumpled from her sitting on the floor most of the day going over designs and fabric swatches. She had discarded her jacket earlier in the afternoon and was only wearing her camisole. Not to mention that her stocking had a big run in them and there was a bit of scuff on her shoe.  
  
'Fantastic, I look like hell. I can't wait to hear what -'  
  
"Hermione? It's Draco. Are you in there?" A series of loud and fast knocks rattled Hermione's thoughts.  
  
'Thank Merlin for locked doors.' Hermione got up and attempted to straighten out her skirt and put on her jacket at the same time. 'Blasted clothes-'  
  
"Just a moment! I'm, um, well, I'm getting dressed actually. I'll be ready in a minute!"  
  
Draco smirked on the other side of the office door. 'Bet she just lost track of the time. It's a damn shame all that beauty wasted on a work-a-holic with no proper manners. Really, if she was raised as a pureblooded witch, the wonders it would have-'  
  
His train of thought came to an abrupt stop. The door had opened and the sight before him was a little less than spectacular.  
  
Hermione managed to transfigure her rather demure camel suit into a cream blouse that showed just enough décolletage to entice the eye, and a pair of snug fitting muggle jeans that seemed too low to even stand in. He saw just a hint of a tan stomach peek shyly above the top of her pants. She looked breathtaking. Draco noticed that she had finally let her hair down, and it now cascaded in amber waves over her shoulder.  
  
"Quit staring at me like I'm your copy of 'PlayWitch.' It's a bit degrading you know. But thank you for appreciating my appearance, let's go."  
  
Without bothering to retort, Draco followed Hermione to the apparition corner and they were off.  
  
~*~  
  
Cirque was one of those restaurants that did not look well on the 'persona non grata' of society. Unless of course, one of those people was Draco Malfoy. He may have a tainted name and family history, but the owner of CIRQUE, George Olivier, could not resist the charms Malfoy put on when he desperately wanted something.  
  
The restaurant was rather lavish, a bit ostentatious to some. It had gold-gilded doors that opened into a grand foyer of white marble and a gaudy fountain of a Greek nymph. Guests were guided to their respective tables covered in cream damask fabric and plush muslin covered chairs. George was smart enough to know that CIRQUE was a 'see and be seen' type of place, so he made sure that there were nothing but glass walls in the dining area, giving the paparazzi ample views of his patrons.  
  
Hermione and Draco apparated just outside the doors. In an attempt to rush in, they were immediately bombarded with photographers and a rather annoying man with a quick notes quill.  
  
"Say! Mr. Malfoy! Are and Miss Granger an item now? Care to give her a kiss for the cameras?"  
  
A rousing chorus of 'Go on! Kiss her mate!' came from the surrounding crowd.  
  
"Care to have my family haunt you in your sleep?" Draco leered maliciously at the reporter, who at the mention of the Malfoy Family Ghosts, knew better than to press any issues.  
  
Hermione sighed and cleared her throat. 'Lord,' thought Draco,'The beloved queen of the wizard folk wishes to speak. Look at all of them staring doe-eyed at her as if she was to announce that the world was round.' He frowned as Hermione smiled at the crowd.  
  
"I apologize for Mr. Malfoy. He's always had a bit of a temper. Now, to quiet any rumors you've been hearing, Mr. Malfoy and I are now working together for VERSACELF. And we're here on a business dinner, nothing more. So if you'll excuse us, we have reservations."  
  
Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and literally shoved him through the golden doors, but not before turning back and waving to the cameras.  
  
"What the hell was that little diatribe you spat out there?" Draco was straightening out his jacket as he glared at Hermione.  
  
Hermione merely smiled, almost in a saint-like manner, but deep down she was thrilled to have made Draco look like a jackass to the press.  
  
"Don't fret, Mr. Chairman of the Board. It's good publicity for us."  
  
Before Draco could utter another word, George Olivier swooped in from the dining hall and began to hug Hermione and kiss her repeatedly on both cheeks.  
  
"Dahhhlllinngg. It's so nice to see you! I must say, it has been a dreadfully boring evening, so I am glad that you've come. Come, come. See what a lovely table ol' George here has got for you."  
  
Almost dutifully, Hermione took George's arm, pausing only once to nod to Draco, indicating for him to follow them into the dining area.  
  
Several of the guests stared with interest at their entrance. It was a rare occasion to see Hermione with a man other than Harry or Ron at CIRQUE. An even rarer one to see her with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Once they were seated (and it was at a table with an excellent view of the press) Hermione pulled out a small parcel from her pocket and enlarged the object.  
  
It was her briefcase.  
  
Draco couldn't believe that she bought that whole 'business dinner' line he fed to her. He already told Mr. Maschina that Hermione would be delighted to take on his new pet project.  
  
"I can't believe you actually brought your briefcase.....and, god damn it to hell, is that a laptop?!"  
  
Draco stared across the table at Hermione. She had set up a pile of files, presumably the previous Maschina accounts, set up her laptop, and put on her reading glasses. Gone was the sexy vixen he walked in with. He was sitting across from his old Hogwart's nemesis: Know-it-all granger.  
  
"Well, it is a business dinner Draco and I thought I would share with you some notes I took on the previous Maschina files that the company has worked on as well as some figures and budgets I came up with this afte--"  
  
"Does this mean you're taking the project then?"  
  
Hermione smiled and took off her glasses, "Of course, this is a once in a lifetime chance for me. But I wasn't about to pass up dinner courtesy of VERSACELF, especially when it's at my favorite restaurant!"  
  
'Note to self: Cirque is her favorite restaurant. ' Draco shook his head and with a flick of his wand, all the items Hermione had spread in front her disappeared and her briefcase was shrank back to pocket size and returned to her back pocket. 'Lucky briefcase,' thought Draco with a smirk.  
  
"I believe then that we can count this as a celebratory dinner, still a business expense, since this is going to be a big account for the whole company. So away with all your fabric swatches and projected budgets, let's just have a nice quiet dinner."  
  
"Oh," Hermione fidgeted nervously in her chair. She was expecting to ramble on about the time frame it would take her for her designs, who she wanted on the team and mindless work babble to keep her mind from wandering into lusty thoughts about Malfoy's behind. 'STOP IT! I would rather die than think of his arse...'  
  
'But it's so nice....' said her conscience. 'Shut up!' thought hermione. She cleared her throat and attempted to smile across the table.  
  
"Well, then, congratulations to both of us on a job that will be well done. I suppose we should order a nice wine then."  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you Granger." Two goblets of Chateaux de Pape appeared before them.  
  
'I have to thank Weasley for the little 'favorite things of Hermione' tips he gave me.'  
  
"Oh wonderful! I love this wine. Well, then, since we aren't necessarily discussing work, let's try and have a conversation shall we?"  
  
"Alright then, you start Granger."  
  
"Humph," Hermione scowled at his amused expression, "Well, how was your day Draco?"  
  
"Very well, thanks. I looked over some files, had coffee around two I believe snuck a peek into a modeling audition, and I read a bit of DeLuse and LoRei."  
  
Hermione looked taken aback by his last statement. Emil DeLuse and Iman loRei were famous wizard architects who worked on preserving various historical sites. Hermione absolutely adored anything they wrote about their findings.  
  
"I adore them! I had no idea you were such a history buff Draco."  
  
Draco leaned in, tempted to wink at the girl in front of him. "There's a lot you don't know about me then."  
  
"Well, I suppose this dinner would be a nice place to start."  
  
~*~   
  
Conversation flowed easily between Hermione and Draco throughout dinner. The laughs they shared and gracious smiles they gave to each other made the paparazzi outside the restaurant go into frenzy. The two former Hogwart's enemies were dining together in a dimly lit restaurant notorious for its ability to serve up torrid love affairs between the rich and famous as easily as it poured out wine. It was as if the front page of every newspaper in the wizarding world saw their story personified in front of them.  
  
After dessert, Hermione gave an appreciative nod to the waiter as he cleared away the dishes.  
  
"I must say, it is a bit refreshing to talk to someone who shares such delight over history of our world. I never thought you had it in you to continue a civil and interesting conversation. Did you forget to spray on your sarcasm and grit this morning?"  
  
Draco smirked, "Not at all. It's remarkably easy for me to actually let go of my obsession with making you squirm uncomfortably in your seat with rude comments."  
  
"Well, thank you for that. It's getting late. I should be going. I'll see you at the office tomorrow?"  
  
"Absolutely. Have a good night."   
  
"The same to you." And with a 'pop' she was gone.  
  
Draco waved the waiter over and asked for the check.  
  
'Dinner went well. Time to move into phase two: getting her to invite me in for tea.' 


	8. c8

Author's Note:

I can't believe how wonderful my readers are!  I am falling in love with this storyJ  Thank you to all the newbie readers and reviewers.  

Just to clarify a few things about the plot, let me give you a more detailed summary of what has and what will happen:

**Hermione is 26, as is all her Hogwarts cohorts. She's the president of a company called VERSACELF, the wizarding division of the muggle company, VERSACE.  Hermione loves her life until she finds out that Draco Malfoy happens to be related to her muggle boss, Donatella.  Because of the family ties, Draco lands the job of Chairman of the Board and Production Manager, making him Hermione's boss.  Hermione is not at all happy and decides that her life is going straight downhill.  Draco, however, has different intentions.**

**See, ever since the fall of Voldemort and the capture of the Malfoy family and relatives, Draco was seen as a pariah of the wizarding world because of his name, even though he fought for the light side.  Now, almost ten years after the war, Draco needs to get back into the good graces of society and decides that he will win the heart of the Wizarding World's most admired woman—Hermione Granger.  Watch as Draco acts sappy and sweet while Hermione wonders whether or not he's the jerk she knew at Hogwarts.**

Phew!  Well, I hope that makes the story just a wee bit clearer to those who had a few questions.  But don't get too excited- -Hermione is not an easy woman to win over, which we'll soon find out.  Again, thank you.

~*~

Ginny Weasley was struggling to breathe as she ran up twelve flights of steps.  She could have easily apparated, but in her current state of mind, she was not going to risk splinching herself.

She got to the floor she needed to be at and ran across the lobby and burst into a large office.

"_Hermione Granger!  I am going to kill you!"_

~*~

Now, before jumping to conclusions, let's see where Ginny fits into the whole story.

Virginia Weasley was an ill-tempered woman, despite the sweet face and angelic smile.  She was currently living in the muggle world working undercover for the ministry, spying on those who were intent on exposing the wizarding world.  It was a pretty steady and boring job, but she liked living in the muggle world, and being able to take her anger out on unsuspecting criminals gave her a thrill every time.

She was constantly throwing fits, but no one really minded.  Her temper went with her hair like the perfect accessory.  But she wasn't always screaming.  She really could be quite personable.

Ginny was also the only girl with whom Hermione could have a decent conversation with.

She was also Ginny's best girlfriend.

And now Ginny was mad, and had burst into a meeting Hermione was having with Draco over the Maschina account.

A flash of red appeared before Hermione.  

"I cannot _believe you never told me anything about these little trysts that you've been having with this…this….ugh!  With Draco Malfoy!"_

Hermione lowered her reading glasses and put down the file she was looking over.  She was used to Ginny's small outbursts.  They were almost as bad as Ron's.

"Ginny, dear, it's fantastic to see you.  But I am in the middle of a meeting with Draco.  Would you mind waiting for a bit?"

Hermione's calm voice only irritated Ginny even more.

"Draco? _Draco? Since when did ferret boy become __DRACO?!  First my brother and Harry, now you've jump onto the Malfoy bandwagon.  Have you forgotten what a waste of air he is?!"_

Draco watched with an amused grin as the red-head continued to spit out every insulting word she could think of to describe him.

"Ahem."

Ginny stopped in mid-rant to turn her head towards the blond man sitting across the desk from Hermione.  Her eyes looked him up and down, and then a glare was cast in his direction.

"I just wanted you to remember as you call me every name in the book that I'm sitting right here."

"I don't care if you were bloody naked right now and dancing a jig.  I came here to talk to Hermione, not care about the feelings of a stupid, washed up git."

'_Feisty little minx,' thought Draco._

Hermione stood up and grabbed Ginny's arm and took her aside.  

"What is your problem?" said Hermione harshly.  She knew Ginny was famous for her outbursts, but this was a bit overdone.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I haven't owled or called you.  You were off in St. Petersburg at the time Draco came into the picture.  I swear I was going to invite you for tea when you got back.  Please, just, calm down."

Ginny stared at her best friend as if she had grown three heads, "Calm down?  How can I calm down when your picture is plastered in front of _Witch Weekly_," said Ginny, waving a magazine around, "cavorting around town, at your favorite restaurant nonetheless, with that stupid piece of-"

"_Witch Weekly?  Ginny, what are you talking about?"_

Draco had been listening and as soon as he heard about the picture on the magazine, and got up and walked towards the two women.

Hermione grabbed the copy of the magazine from Ginny.  Sure enough, there was a picture of Hermione and Draco laughing at dinner three nights ago.  The caption read "_A True 'Romeo and Juliet' Romance Blooming. Details inside."_

_'Details?'_ Hermione quickly flipped through the pages to find the article that contained 'details' about her and Draco.

She skimmed the page and gasped.  Draco saw the look of anger in Hermione's eyes.  Looking up, she sighed and began to read out loud from the article.

**Snogs and Sleuth: The Best Gossip around Town!**

**By:  Nina Sidwell**

**_Can it be?  This sleuthy reporter can tell you 'ay!' it's true!  The newest couple to grace the front page is none other that Hermione Granger, Fashion Queen and Design Guru, not to mention a former part of the triumvirate that defeated you-know-who…_**

****

_'Are you kidding me?' thought Draco, 'You-know-who…stupid fools….' _

**_The lovely couple was spotted dining at Hermione's favorite spot, CIRQUE, last Monday evening.  Ms. Granger tried to tell the members of the press that it was a business dinner, but we saw otherwise._**

****

**_Miss Granger and the notoriously single and handsome Draco Malfoy gazed into each other's eyes during dinner, laughed gaily at each other's jokes, and shared a romantic kiss goodnight before Miss Granger apparated._**

****

**_Could this be the beginning of the end for our bachelor and bachelorette?  Mister Malfoy has made himself a fine choice.  If Miss Granger will have him, surely he can't be so bad?  Or perhaps Miss Granger likes living on the wild and dark side that the Malfoy family has perfected?_**

****

**_Stay tuned for more in-depth reports on this budding romance._**

****

Hermione's throat felt dry.  She looked up at Draco who was wearing an oddly calm expression on his face.  Ginny was still red in the face.

"Oh dear," said Hermione.  "I need to contact our PR department and have them straighten this out right away."

"Absolutely," chimed in Draco. '_I can't believe how fast the press got that out.  But damn, this means no more one on one dinner's with her. Must think of something…..anything…'_

"So, you're _not dating this insufferable slime ball?"  Ginny's expression quickly changed into one of absolute joy, like a child opening presents at Christmas.  "Thank Merlin!  I am absolutely thrilled to know that he is still worth nothing to you!"_

'_Nothing?' thought Draco.  He didn't know the reason right then and there, but it hurt, just pinched really, when Ginny said that._

"Nothing to worry about Ginny.  Why don't you ring up Harry and Ron and we can all have dinner at my place tonight.  But we have work to do, so-"

"I know my cue, thanks 'Mione."  Ginny gave her friend a quick hug, then  turned to face Draco, "Touch her, in any way that causes her to be uncomfortable, and I will personally smear the Malfoy name worse than its current state."

Hermione and Draco watched Ginny apparate out to the office.  Sighing, they both went back to the desk and to the files they were working on.

After a few moments of silence, Draco couldn't take the thick tension in the room.

"You know, it's not like it was _bad_ press."

"No, I suppose not."  Hermione pulled at a stray tendril of hair as she sat at her desk, tapping her quill on a piece of parchment.  "I just don't understand where they would get such a stupid idea!  You and me, _together, in a relationship?  It's rather funny actually."_

"Yeah, real funny."  Draco didn't make eye contact with Hermione.

'_What is my problem?  Why don't I find this as funny as she does?'_

Hermione watched Draco shift around in chair, pretending to be completely absorbed in a file.  

'_Why is he acting so….oddly.  Hmm..It was a pretty stupid article, and there was that mention of his family name, and that whole wild and da-'_

"Granger?"  

Hermione looked up.  Draco was standing up with an armful of file folders.

"You looked lost in your thoughts there."

Smiling, Hermione gathered up the paperwork on her desk into a neat pile.

"Sorry, it's just been a strange few days."

"It certainly has.  Well, good day Granger, I'll let you know if there's anything else regarding the account."

Draco turned to walk towards the door when he felt himself pulled back.  He spun around to face Hermione, a warm smile on her face.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?  It's just my usual motley crew, but I'd like for you to come, that is, if you're free."

Draco was taken aback by her offer.  Never in a million years did he expect Granger to invite him anywhere, especially to her home, with nothing but good intentions and a hot meal.

"It'll be my pleasure Granger."

"Fantastic!  Be at my place around seven-thirty.  We'll have dinner at eight."

Draco smiled, "Seven-thirty.  I'll see you then."

As he shut her office door behind him, Hermione leaned against a wall and thought about what she had done.

'_Well, dash the stupid rumors.  He's just a friend after all. Yes, a friend coming to dinner…'_


	9. c9

'Dinner, shit, what am I going to do about dinner? I don't know if I should have invited Malfoy at all! Shit.'  
  
  
  
Hermione paced around her office for at least five minutes before she finally settled down by lying down on the couch in her office. Staring at the ceiling, Hermione absentmindedly twirled her hair between her fingers and frowned.  
  
  
  
'I can't do dinner with him! Ginny wants him to die, Harry could care less ever since he met Apexia, and Ron is Ron….as long as I serve edible food, he'll be fine. Merlin, I should call the house and let the Cas….'  
  
  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
  
  
Bolting up, Hermione went to the door of her office and opened the door. Draco Malfoy was staring at the ground muttering something to him self. He didn't even notice Hermione had opened the door for him.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy? Our company medical insurance provides mental health policies if you can't quiet the voices in your head."  
  
  
  
Draco looked annoyed as he let himself into her office.  
  
  
  
"Look, Granger, I, well, thanks for the invitation this evening, but I can't make it."  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at his face. He looked as if he were almost afraid to cancel out on dinner with her. Even his voice was a bit shaky.  
  
  
  
"It's not as if I'm the queen of England. So you're not coming to dinner. More food for Ron."   
  
  
  
"Right." Draco turned as if to leave, then turned back, "Look, I wanted to know if I could perhaps make it up to you though. There's a performance tomorrow night of Madame Butterfly at the Wadsworth Opera House. I was wondering if, well, if you'd like to come."  
  
  
  
Hermione's face lit up. She was almost speechless, if not a little curious as to Draco's kind gesture.  
  
  
  
"My god, I absolutely adore that opera! How ever did you get tickets? I couldn't get tickets, and I usually manage to get any ticket within reason! That's fantastic! I would love to!"  
  
  
  
Draco had never seen Hermione look so excited, except perhaps when she was named Head Girl in their seventh year. He smiled and nodded towards her, "I'll stop by tomorrow morning to give you details. Have a good dinner this evening. Again, I'm sorry I can't make it."  
  
  
  
"Good bye," said Hermione as she shut the door. She leaned against it as it closed behind Draco.  
  
  
  
'Well, disaster averted with Draco not coming. Perhaps we'll just get some take-out curry and drink wine from a bottle. I have no desire to do anything formal this evening. But honestly, did Draco Malfoy look nervous just now? He just seems so much more….grounded? precarious? Well, I don't care, I have a ticket to my favorite opera tomorrow night, an evening with my best friends tonight, it's just Draco being a twitchy little ferret, nothing to dwell on.'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
After Hermione invited Draco for dinner, he sat in the dark at his desk wondering whether or not to try and move in on her then and there. But after much pondering on the situation, he decided he did not want to spend the evening getting torn apart by the She-Weasley, nor did he want to hear anything Harry or Ron had to say. He wanted Hermione, to himself. He decided to go and cancel dinner, but not before making a call to Ron to get more information as to Hermione's likes and dislike's list.  
  
  
  
It was perhaps a miracle that Madame Butterfly was her favorite opera. Perhaps an even bigger miracle that the Wadsworth Opera House was a gift from the Malfoy family after the war. But not too many people knew that fact, and Draco wanted to keep it that way.  
  
  
  
Walking back to his office, Draco almost chuckled out loud at his little 'performance' in Hermione's office. He had acted a bit twitchy, a little odd for the likes of Draco Malfoy. None of the arrogance and pride that he usually exuded came through. He wanted Hermione to see him as a person who had the ability of get nervous and twitchy about asking a girl to come out with him.  
  
  
  
If all went well, he would be going home with Hermione after the opera.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"So he came into my office all nervous and red in the face telling me he can't make dinner, but he managed to get tickets to the opera tomorrow night and he invited me. It's a good thing that my favorite one is playing, so I had to say yes. But what do you think of him being all, well, nervous? He's a Malfoy! I thought they were void of all emotions except for cold-hearted bastard?"  
  
  
  
Harry was on the other line attempting to properly transfigure his old broomstick in a massage table. Apexia was on her way and Harry was planning on giving her a full-body massage. "Honestly Hermione, for someone as smart as you, when it comes to men, you might as well be a lesbian. Don't you get it? Boys get all funny when they're around girls they like, even if that person happens to be a Malfoy. I believe they kept their feelings locked up in a pretty little box and released it when Voldemort died. I think Malfoy's getting whatever was leftover."  
  
  
  
Hermione rubbed her temples as she cradled her mobile between her face and her shoulder. "The mere thought of him fancying me is about as appealing as walking in Professor Snape dancing the salsa in nothing but some nipple pasties and a sequined thong."  
  
  
  
"Ugh," Harry managed to transfigure the broomstick and quickly examined the table for any splinters or odd parts. He was tempted to as Hermione to help him, but he did not want to discuss what he needed a massage table for. "That's a terrible vision, really. Look, we'll chat over dinner. Just go and watch your little show an-"  
  
  
  
"Opera, Harry. It's a wonderful opera."  
  
  
  
"Whatever. Just, well, just go. I'm sure if he tries to catch a feel, you'll get one of the fat ladies to sit on him."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for nothing Harry. I'll see you tonight."  
  
  
  
Hermione hung up the phone and replayed Malfoy's face and body language in her mind over and over. She couldn't shake that perhaps Harry was right about Malfoy liking her. She couldn't shake the fact that it didn't bother her as much as she wanted to either.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"The opera? You're going to actually accompany that walking pile of shit to a nice formal place where the who's who of wizarding England frequently stop by for photo ops? Do you realize how absolutely devastating this will be? Someone will surely snap another photo of the two of you being all cozy."  
  
  
  
Hermione poured more wine into her empty glass. She was sitting cross-legged in her sitting room with Ginny waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive. She spilled a bit on the cuff of her jeans as she filled her cup.  
  
  
  
"Gin, look, it's not as if we don't get photographed together all the time. I mean, we work in the same building for the same company! It's good press to see the chairman and president of the company being nice to one another. And he's not as dodgy as he used to be. I think he might even be human."  
  
  
  
Ginny snorted, " Hardly. Draco Malfoy will forever be a twitchy ferret who will never get crossed off my 'To Kill' list. Sorry 'Mione, I just want to make sure you're ok. I don't trust him or whatever intentions he may have."  
  
  
  
"I know, " Hermione said softly. She didn't know what his intentions were either. "But Ginny, hypothetically speaking, if it were true that Malfoy and I were, you know, together, you'd still be my friend right? And your mum won't hate me…right?"  
  
  
  
Ginny stared wide-eyed at Hermione. "You little minx, you've gone and slept with him already haven't you? Haven't you! I knew it! You're already together! 'Mione, I am just, damn, that's just the worst thing I've eve-"  
  
"Ginny! We're not together, we've never slept together. I was just asking a simple question. Can you not jump to conclusions first? Please?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm, well, hypothetically, I think I would be rather angry at first. I mean, we know what kind of lot the Malfoy's were. But I would get over it because whoever you deem to be worthy of your attention must be worth something, even if it is a Malfoy. And mum would get over it."  
  
  
  
Smiling, Hermione got up and helped Ginny to her feet; "It really was just a question. I don't think that's ever going to happen. It's just that Harry and Ron keep insisting that Malfoy fancies me, and well, now that I think about it, it's not a revolting as it sounded at first. I no longer want to throw up at the thought, just perhaps a little sour face."  
  
  
  
The girls walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.   
  
  
  
"You know what 'Mione, I think, if the opportunity comes up, you should get involved with Draco Malfoy."  
  
  
  
Ginny's words almost caused Hermione to drop the bottle of wine. Ginny noticed the surprised look on Hermione's face and smirked, "I know you think I'm full of shit, but I'm serious."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Hermione leaned against the counter, "And why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
  
  
"Because," said Ginny, "I've always wanted to say 'I told you so' to the girl who never made a mistake in her life."  
  
  
  
"Shut up Gin, I've made plenty of mistakes!"  
  
  
  
Ginny glanced over at Hermione, "You have, but none that you've ended up regretting." 


	10. ch10

"Dish cuwwy ish bloodee tewwific!" Ron spit out chunks of food on Hermione's pristine kitchen floor as he attempted to comment on the take-out food and speak at the same time. Hermione frowned and used her wand to make an invisible bib for Ron. He never even noticed that the food that constantly fell out of his mouth hung suspended in the air.  
  
"Thanks Ron. And thanks for joining me for dinner tonight. I hope no one minds eating out of the take-out cartons in the kitchen." Blushing a bit, Hermione wished she had made a little more effort when she invited her friends over.  
  
"Nonesense," Harry took a sip of his butterbeer and speared another chicken tandori with his fork. "It's almost refreshing to see you wearing jeans with holes and an old sweatchirt that I believe belonged to Seamus Finnigan in sixth year. I distinctly remember you filching it in the common room when we were down there plotting how to save the world and all."  
  
Slapping Harry's arm, Hermione grinned wickedly and looked at the oversized maroon sweatshirt with a small, but growing series of holes under the arms. "I did not filch it! The statute of limitations of things left in the common room unclaimed as set forth by the Gryffindor Board of Stuff-Left-Behind stated that if said item was left unclaimed for more than forty-eight hours, it was free game to anyone who came upon it and so desired to keep it for themselves. And we weren't there plotting how to save the world. I remember that night. That was the night the three of us snuck in a bottle of wine from the Room of Requirement and got piss drunk."   
  
Hermione stifled a giggle and opted to drink the rest of her wine instead. She looked at her friends and noticed that Ginny had been unusually quiet that evening.  
  
"Gin? Is anything the matter?"  
  
Shaking her head, Ginny set down her plate, "No, nothing really. I was just thinking that's all. It terribly late, I should get going. Hermione, have a nice time at the opera tomorrow. Just, please, think about that I said."  
  
Harry and Ron looked quizzically between Hermione and Ginny. As soon as Ginny apparated out of the kitchen, Harry and Ron immediately bombarded Hermione with questions.  
  
"Stop! One at the time! Look, Ginny was over here before you left because she wanted to talk to me before Malfoy came. Well, he decided not to come to dinner, so we were just talking and I asked her, hypothetically, what would happen if I was to consider Malfoy as a, well, perhaps, more than a friend. And she went off on me about how she wants me to date him just so she can say 'I told you so,' when he breaks my heart of something like that and that he is going to be the first mistake that I'll ever rgret and so on. I think it just made the air a bit odd between us." Cathching her breath, Hermione sat down on one of the counter stools and poured herself more wine.  
  
"So you're starting to like Draco? I can't believe it. Well, I heard if anything, he's good for a great shag." Hermione stard wide-eyed at Ron who grinned stupidly at her.   
  
"I Can't believe you two. I thought at least one of you would be livid at the prospect of me even thinking about Malfoy in a semi-sexual way! And for your information, Ron Weasley, i'm not one of Malfoy's common slags that he brings home. I have a sense of propriety, seeing as he is my boss, and i never said i liked him, i said I was considering the possibility."  
  
"Well, 'Mione, we just want to see you happy. I think a good shag would make you happy. So why not Malfoy. Everyone, even Apexia, says he's got the biggest d-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione covered her ears, drowning out the last part of Harry's sentence. She stopped screaming and looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"You two are terrible. You're suppose to be my best friends, not my pimps. I don't need some guy to make me happy. Have you seen my life? How can I not be happy?"  
  
"But you aren't." Hermione looked at Ron. His words hit her like a block of stone. He put down his plate, "You aren't 'Mione. And I know it is a bit odd that Harry and I are so excited about Malfoy fancying you and you perhaps liking him back, but it's only because it's been a good year since you've been out with a nice fella. I mean, Draco's not exactly a nice bloke, but he's not so dodgy anymore, and well, you're always at work, and it so happens he works with you, so we thought perhaps it's not so bad afterall."  
  
"Ron, that made no sense to me, " Harry said. He looked at Hermione and took her hand in his. "Look, we just want you to be truly happy, not just about your big house or large collection of handbags, but happy with someone."  
  
"But it's not as if I'm not happy with people! I'm happy with the two of you! With Gnny! And look at you two anyways! You're dating the supermodel everyone's touched, and Ron just got back from overseas and he's not dating, and neither is Ginny."  
  
"This is true," said Ron, "But we three have had meaningful relationships. You, Miss Perfect-Life, have had one, and I think his name was Viktor Krum and he couldn't even pronounce your name! All we're saying is, we're all a bit desperate for you. And no one dares to apparoach you because you just blow them off. But Malfoy is a persistent arse, so we're just going along with it to see if it leads to anything."  
  
"I can't believe you two! Do you realize that this is the Draco Malfoy? The one who wanted me dead all throughtout Hogwart's? The one who called me abominable names and made my teeth grow so big I couldn't shut my mouth? The man who slithered his way to the top of the company just to torture me behind doors with rude comments, then confusuing me with good intentions? This is the man you're overjoyed to see interested in me?"  
  
"You agreed to attend the opera with him tomorrow. Surely you must be a bit curious." Harry gave her a sly grin.  
  
"I agreed to go because it happens to be my favorite opera, and well, alright, I am a little intrigued by grown-up ferret boy, but still, I think its creepy that all of a sudden he's into fancying me. I pegged me as the 'I-sleep-with-my-assistant-and-yours' type."  
  
"Well, creepy is better than nothing. You'll have a good time tomorrow. Call us on Friday, we'll head out for drinks. And about Ginny, don't mind her, you know she's always been a bit stubborn about things. If something does spark between you and Malfoy, she'll understand."  
  
'Yeah,' thought Hermione, ' But I don't think I'll understand.'  
  
Harry and Ron gathered their coats and slipped them on. They each gave Hermione a quick hug and peck on the cheek.   
  
"'night "mione! Ring us after the opera, we want to hear everything!" In a flash, her two friends had apparated home and she stood alone in her kitchen, wondering what she was getting herself into.  
  
~*~  
  
Quest'obi pomposa di  
  
sioglier mi tarda  
  
si vesta la sposa di  
  
puro candor.  
  
Tra motti sommessi  
  
sorride e mi guarda.  
  
Celarmi pottessi!  
  
ne ho tanto rossor!  
  
~Madame Butterfly  
  
  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the soprano on stage sing sogns of love and devotion. The music of the opera always soothed Hermione. It perhaps had to do with the smooth Italian lyrics, or the heart pounding crescendos of the orchestra. Either way, Hermione was sitting on a balcony at the wizarding world's most prestigious opera house listening to her favorite opera.   
  
Draco sat next to her ready to gauge his eyes out. He hated the opera. His mother used to drag him all the time when he was younger to make him more cultured. He hated it then, and he hated it now. He glanced over at Hermione and she ahd her eyes closed.  
  
'Damn, she fell asleep before I did. And I thought that she loved the bloody opera. I'm going to kill Weasley. I bet he said that so I would take her here as a joke and then told her so she could play along an-'  
  
"That was wonderful!" Draco glanced at Hermione who was standing up in her seat clapping and yelline 'Bravo! Bravo!' at the top of her lungs.  
  
Draco stoof up next to her and clapped politely. "I thought you had dozed off Granger."  
  
Hermione smiled and continued to clap, "Don't be stupid Malfoy, I was merely enjoying the music. I always shut my eyes in order to fully appreciate the sounds."  
  
"Don't lie, I know you were napping."  
  
"I was not!" snapped Hermione. Several people in the balconies near them turned towards them. "I was not" hissed Hermione in a much lower tone.  
  
Drco picked up his program and took hermione's arm to lead her out of his opera box. "Calm down, I was teasing. Well, I thought that was the most horrid thing I've ever had to sit thorugh."  
  
"Really, I figured your mum brought you to see opeera's all the tiem so you could talk about them at snooty dinner parties with Voldemort."  
  
"She did, but Voldemort much preferred American Rock 'n' Roll to Opera," said Draco with a smirk. They reached the lobby and decided to circulate among the crowd to say hello to friends and colleagues.  
  
Many noticed them as they moved through the crowd. Draco and Hermione made a stricking couple. He was tall and blond with piercingly gray eyes and chiseled features. She was tall and brunette, with creamy, flawless skin. Both were dressed in expensive clothes and seemed to float on an air of wealth and elegance.   
  
"Hermione! Mio caro, lei guarda divino!" (Hermione! My dear, you look divine!)  
  
Hermione turned around and saw a small, stout man walking towards her. She smiled and kissed him on both cheeks when he apparoached.  
  
"Signore Vitale, come piacevole per vederlo ancora! Come ha lei è stato?" (Mr. Vitole, how plesant to see you! how have you been?)  
  
The man smiled, "Molto bene. La casa guarda tuttavia divino. E chi è questo con lei questa sera?" (Very well. The house looks divine. And who is this with you?)  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and smiled, "Draco Malfoy. È il presidente nuovo di VERSACELF." (Draco Malfoy. He is the new chairman of VERSACELF.)  
  
Hearing his name, Draco looked at the man who had held out his hand. Reluctantly, Draco shook it and forced out a smile.  
  
Mr. Vitale smiled, "Devo andare Hermione, ma era piacevole per vederlo. Per favore è venito e vederme la prossima volta lei sono in italia. Buona notte ed il piacere incontrarlo Signore Malfoy." (I have to go Hermione, but it was a pleasure to see you. Promise to see me next time you are in Italy. Good night and a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy.)  
  
He disappeared in the crowd, and Draco gave Hermione an odd look.  
  
"Since when did you start speaking Italian? And what did he say to me?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, it felt good to know soeting that Draco didn't. "I work in fashion. It's almost required to know a smattering of Italian. He said good night and that it was a pleasure to meet you. I would think that someone of your social standing would know at least a bit of Italian."  
  
"That was not a smattering. If it was, i would have understood. I know enough to get me from one place to another. Take me to France, and I'll put your Italian to shame."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "It's not a big deal, really. And word of warning, my french is impeccable."  
  
They walked outside of the opera house onto the terrace. Hermione looked up at the sky, "what a great evening. I never thought the words 'great evening' and 'Malfoy' would ever fit into the same situation." She looked at Draco and smiled, "Thanks, for inviting me and behaving as if you enjoyed the evening."  
  
"Who says I didn't enjoy myself?"  
  
"Ha, you were practically drooling on my shoulder through the whole second act. But this was an incredibly nice gesture."  
  
Draco stared up at the sky. He wondered what his next move should be. 'should I invite her for coffee? Perhaps a walk in the plaza? Is there even a plaza in Diagon Alley?'  
  
But Hermione interrupted his planning process, "So, what now? How about we walk around Diagon Alley? Or even better, we're both in muggle clothes, lets stroll around London for a bit, shall we? Or do you have plans?"  
  
Draco sighed in relief, "London sounds nice. Let's just apparate and meet outside the Leaky Couldron?"  
  
Hermione nodded, then disappeared, Draco following soon after.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"I honestly don't understand why we continue to wear robes when there are so many muggle fashions that are so tasteful and classy. You would think it would be a good thing to be more in tune with the world other than ours. I really like the way that suit is cut. It's almost as if it were magically fitted to that mannequin, although muggles use pins to do simple adjustments. I don't think I would ever be in this job if I couldn't use magic. I suppose in a way im not as creative, perhaps a little innovative, but I don't really work, you know?"  
  
Hermione glanced over at Draco who seemed to be lost in his own world. For the past half an hour they had been looking in different shop windows at clothes and furniture, discussing ways to implement them into their designs. However, Hermione did tend to ramble on and realized at that moment that she was boring the hell out of her boss.  
  
"Sorry, I know I get over-excited about new ideas. We can call it a night. These heels are killing me anyways."  
  
"Nonesense," Draco pulled his hands out of his pocket and took Hermione's arm and led her down the street, "I was listening, I promise. Well, my flat isn't too far from here, we can get a cup of tea or some coffee before I take you home."  
  
"Malfoy, inviting me back to your place?" Hermione chuckled, "Well, I suppose there's not harm to step into a notorious bachelor's pad. Just don't try anything funny."  
  
"On my family's honor, I promise, it's just for some tea." Draco led Hermione around the corner and stopped in front of a waiting limousine. A driver appeared out of nowhere and opened the door. Draco and Hermione stepped into the car and they were off.  
  
Minutes later, the car stopped in front of an impressive looking building in Fulham. They rode the lift to the fourth floor. Hermione stepped out and Draco walked to a door at the end of the hallway and opened it.  
  
Inside was a tastefully, yet sparsely decorated flat. In front of her was the French doors that opened onto the balcony that overlooked the Thames River. There was a nice reception room that spilled into a small den. Off to the right was a kitchen that opened up into a dining room. Down the hall, Hermione assumed, was the bedroom.  
  
"Never pegged you as one to live among muggles."  
  
Draco took Hermione's wrap and hung it up on the coat rack.  
  
"Lucky for me, I live in a charmed building. All the residents are wizards or witches who either work in the muggle world, or happen to like the views. I'm here for the view. The Manor left little to look out the windows."  
  
"Oh," was all Hermione could say. She walked across the room and stared a few photographs that Draco had on the mantle. There was one of his mother, a regal looking woman, at his graduation from Hogwarts. There was one of Draco and a man she did not recognize rowing on the Thames, and finally, there was a picture of Hogwarts Castle.  
  
"I really liked Hogwarts, you know. It was the home I never really had."  
  
Hermione touched the frame of the Hogwarts photo gently, "I know what you mean. We all practically grew up there, raised by trick stairs and talking portraits. Hard to believe it's been ten years since we've left. Hard to believe that the person who caused me so much grief invited me to the opera and his home." Hermione looked at Draco and gave him a smirk.  
  
"I didn't mean all of what I used to say to you. It was almost instinct really, I was brought up that way!"  
  
"Well, we've all come a long way, that's all."  
  
Draco and Hermione stood silently side by side staring at the Hogwarts photo. Draco glanced over at Hermione noticing how the moonlight was lighting up her eyes, which were so full of joy and reminiscence at the moment that it was almost cruel to interrupt her,   
  
"Do you take tea or coffee?"  
  
Hermione snapped out of her trance and looked up at Draco. "Oh, well, it's a bit late for tea, I think I'll take a glass of water."  
  
"Water? Don't be stupid. I'll get some wine." Not wanting to protest to the host, Hermione just rolled her eyes and took a seat on a chaise lounge by the balcony. She draped her arm behind the chaise and leaned back, sinking into the soft cushions. Draco came back with two glasses of wine. She smiled as he offered her her glass.  
  
"So, tell me why your flat is so bare?"  
  
Scowling, Draco took a sip of his drink, "It's not bare, I prefer to think minimalist. That and I haven't had the chance to really do anything to it that I found satisfactory."  
  
"Well, perhaps after the Maschina account and the holidays, I can stop by and fix things up a bit."  
  
"Granger, are you being nice to me?"  
  
"No, I'm pitying you for having such poor taste in furniture and accessories. And to think you always made a big fuss about that whole 'pureblood' bunk."  
  
Draco gave a small laugh and gave Hermione a smile, which was not at all the reaction she expected. "Well, let me know when you're free then. And I expect the labor to be free, seeing as I'm the boss and all."  
  
Hermione laughed along with Draco. Her gaze went towards the balcony, and Draco noticed her curious expression. "It's a lovely view of the Thames, would you like to see?" Hermione nodded and they walked out the French doors onto a magically expanded terrace.  
  
In front of them, the Thames River glittered underneath the moonlight. Several people still strolled by the banks, and a muggle street muscician played a sad song on a violin.  
  
"I can see why you live here, it's fascinating and so full of…I don't know…something."  
  
Draco placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back. Hermione gave a quick shiver at his touch, but said noting. Draco turned to her, "Why, then, do you insist on living at the Manor all by yourself? I never pegged you as the quiet manor dweller. I thought you would want something more contemporary and thrilling."  
  
Hermione took another sip of her wine, draining the glass. Magically, it refilled itself. "Well, then you don't know anything about me at all Malfoy. If you did, you wouldn't question."  
  
"Potter and Weasley question. They have to me, just in conversation. So you're saying that no one knows the real Hermione Granger?"  
  
"I don't think anyone really cared much to find out." A bit of sadness drifted along with Hermione's voice. She loved Harry and Ron, but their relationship, no matter how strong, was still filled with small gaps of parts of their lives that no one really took the liberty to share. At times, Hermione wondered how they managed to make it through all these years with those gaps.  
  
Draco put his glass down on the edge of the balcony. He was feeling a little antsy and giddy at the same time.   
  
Draco lifted Hermione's chin and brought her face towards him. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Hermione stared wide-eyed at the man before her. His face was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. His eyes were staring into her own, mesmerizing her with their cold exterior. She couldn't help but wonder if they looked softer when he was kissing someone.  
  
She looked up at him and leaned in closer, "Sure, ask anything." She was trying to sound sexy, but wasn't sure exactly what sexy was suppose to sound like. her head felt light as he inched closer to her upturned face.  
  
Draco cocked his head to the side and leaned in even closer. Hermione thought for a split second that she should turn away, but she was drawn towards him. She began to close her eyes and move in closer….  
  
"I think I'm going to head to bed. Would you mind if we end the evening now? Rupert is waiting for you downstairs." Hermione's eyes opened wide. He kissed her hand and lead her towards the door. Hermione was speechless. He placed her wrap on her shoulders, opened the door, escorted her to the lift.   
  
"I thought tonight was rather nice. We should get together more often. Sorry it's still early, but I have a meeting at seven with Machina and his team. We'll be having breakfast at Kartel's if you'd like to stop by."  
  
It took Hermione a moment to find her voice. When she did, she barely found her words.  
  
"Yes, well, I think i'll pass on breakfast. I have a meeting with my design team at nine. We'll get something then. But thank you for inviting me out this evening. It was very....thoughtful of you. I'll see you tomorrow Malfoy." Hermione pressed the 'G' button in the lift and watched draco disappear behind the doors. 


	11. ch11

Just a note: I know this is moving slowly, but please be patient! I don't want this to be rush job, I want this story to be somewhat 'realistic' in the sense that not all relationships, especially between two people happen in one week...well, most don't:-) thank again and happy reading. Snogging coming soon.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Hermione did not see Draco at all the next day. As a matter of fact, she barely saw him except when she went to turn in her preliminary designs for Mr. Machina's new club.  
  
November flew by and soon Hermione found herself strolling the streets of Diagon Alley purchasing Christmas presents and decorations for her home.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about Draco. She was sure she felt something the night they went to the opera. It was a feeling she couldn't shake, but she wasn't sure what it was.  
  
As she walked down the snow covered streets she happened upon a small shop tucked in-between two large dress shops in the more exclusive part of Diagon Alley. She peered through the windows when something caught her eye.  
  
Slipping inside the small shop, she went right to the item and picked it up. It was perfect.  
  
Making her purchase, Hermione stepped out into the snow. It was time to head home and plan for the holidays.  
  
~*~  
  
Miss Hermione Granger  
  
Requests your presence at Stoneybrooke Manor  
  
On December 18th  
  
For the annual VERSACELF Christmas Ball  
  
8 pm  
  
Dress Robes, Muggle Black Tie Optional  
  
Please RSVP via Owl to Stoneybrooke Manor  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't wear this! What would my employees think Ginny! I don't want to look like some desperate slag waiting to reel some man in! It's the annual Christmas ball! Our former professors will be in attendance for heaven's sake."  
  
Ginny surveyed the woman in front of her. Hermione was wearing a rather tight red dress with the plunging neckline. It was perfect! Hermione rarely dressed in such attire.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why you want to wear that hideous caramel concoction. You look like a crumpled toffee wrapper. Trust me; this will have Malfoy's head spinning."  
  
Hermione frowned, "I don't give a damn what Malfoy thinks. Come to think of it, why do you care what he thinks?"  
  
"Well, I just thought you had a 'thing' for him. I mean, he is a gigantic waste of space, but there must be something special about him for you to be blushing so badly just at the mention of his name."  
  
Hermione's hands flew to her face. Her cheeks were a bit warm, but they were standing near the fire in her sitting room.  
  
'It's just the heat from the fire, that's it, heat from the fire.'  
  
"It is rather warm in here, you know. And no to the red dress. I won't wear the caramel one either. I do have a lovely set of lavender robes, but-"  
  
"You are not wearing dress robes. You always wear them so loosely fitted these days. I insist on taking a trip to Harrod's in London. They would have something appropriate."  
  
Hermione slipped off the dress and threw it on the growing pile of rejected silks and taffetas. The ball was in four days and the only thing dressed up was her christmas tree.  
  
"I suppose we could venture into London. While we're at it, we can stop by and visit my parents. I want to make sure that they're coming this weekend."  
  
"It's settled then, London's calling!" Hermione rolled her eyes and went into her room to change. It was bound to be a long afternoon.  
  
~*~  
  
"So are you going to the ball this weekend?"  
  
Draco took a sip of his tea and winced as it burned his tongue. He glared at the cup. Looking across the table, he nodded, "I am. I have to. I mean, I'm chairman of the board, i have to."  
  
Ron took a bite of his scone, "So, what's the status on Operation Shag Hermione?"  
  
"I never said my intentions were to shag her. And there is no operation. I'm biding my time until the right moment, that's all."  
  
"Some game plan. According to Ginny, you've barely spoken to her in three weeks. Don't think that you can go throwing Hermione into a slump and live to laugh about it. I think she really likes you!"  
  
Draco stared at his cup of tea. He wanted to think whether the tea had cooled down, but his thoughts were diverted to what Ron had said about Hermione liking him.  
  
"And I sure hope you're not bringing some office tramp to the party. Hermione will act all fine about it, but I can assure you that Harry and I will bear the brunt of her rage afterwards."  
  
"Don't tempt me Weasley. Just so you know, I'm not planning on bringing anyone. What about you?"  
  
"Ah," Ron smiled slyly at Draco, "You know that new bar called 'Last Exit'? Well, there's this waitress there named Gabriella. Absolute looker, i tell you. I invited her last week. She's bloody gorgeous!"  
  
"Good for you. Look, I have to run some errands in London, but I'll catch up with you on Saturday. Say hello to Harry for me."  
  
Draco dropped a few knuts on the table and walked out of the restaurant. Picking up the pace, he made it to an apparition point and apparated to London to pick up his tuxedo.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione was once again standing in front of a full length mirror, this time at Harrod's Evening Wear department. The dressing room resembled her bedroom at the manor-discarded dresses all over the place. Hermione sighed and slipped off the tenth gown she had tried on. There was nothing in particular that had caught her eye. She put her street clothes back on and stepped out of her fitting room.  
  
"It's useless Ginny, really, I can't find anything in here that even remotely resembles what I want. Let's just head over to my mum's, we can make it for tea."  
  
Ginny frowned. She never knew Hermione to be so indecisive. She was practical, but she never put anything off to the last minute. 'This is all Malfoy's doing. He's rotted her senses.'  
  
"Fine, whatever you say. But don't come running to me when you have nothing to wear."   
  
The two women walked out of Harrod's into the busy streets of London. Hermione found a secluded alley for them to apparate from safely. Just as she raised her wand, something knocked into her and she fell ungracefully to the ground.  
  
"Damn it. What the bloody hell was--oh, hello Malfoy." Hermione stood up and brushed off her clothes. Draco stood in front of her with an amused grin on his face.  
  
"Stop grinning, you look like the Cheshire cat." Judging from his look, Hermione assumed he had no idea what she was talking about.   
  
"Sorry, it's just that it's not everyday that you see the president of a powerful company sprawled all over a London alley like a homeless bum. What brings you out here?"  
  
"I was just doing a bit of shopping. And yourself?"  
  
"Came to pick up my tuxedo for your little soiree this Saturday." Draco looked behind Hermione and saw a rather angry looking Ginny glaring at him. "Nice to see you too Weasley. Granger here giving you tips on how not to look like you swallowed lemons?"  
  
"Shove it Malfoy. We have to go. Come on Hermione." Ginny dragged Hermione by her arm to the end of the alley. Looking back at Draco, Hermione gave him an apologetic look just before she apparated.  
  
'Damn, she looked good,' thought Draco. 'Saturday might not be so terrible after all.'  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione's childhood home was on Oxford Street. It was a rather quaint home, very pristine inside and outside. Hermione always disliked how sterile everything looked. Her parents, being dentists, always kept everything clean and simple.  
  
Hermione rang the doorbell. Irina, their housekeeper answered the door.  
  
"Miss Hermione, what a nice surprise. A good thing your mother did not go into the office today. Come come, " said Irina, ushering the two girls into the house and shutting the door behind them. "Your mother is in the sitting room."  
  
Hermione smiled at Irina as the woman disappeared to the kitchen. Ginny stood in the foyer taking in the simplicity and elegance, as well as the extreme cleanliness of Hermione's parent's home. In all the years Ginny had known Hermione, she had never been to the place where she grew up.  
  
"Blimey, this place is clean enough to eat on the floors. I suppose your mother would have a heart attack if she ever came to visit the burrow."  
  
"My parents just like things.....clean and orderly. Come, let's find mum."  
  
Hermione's mother was still a striking woman in her late fifties. They found her in the sitting room sipping on a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. She saw Hermione and immediately jumped up to embrace her only daughter.  
  
"What brings you back here?" Mrs. Granger hugged Hermione tightly. It had been months since she had last seen her daughter who lived just behind a plain brick wall in the magical world. She let go and took a look at her. 'She looks tired,' she thought.  
  
"You look a bit off dear. Come and sit." Then Mrs. Granger turned and saw Ginny standing by the doorway. "Virginia!" Ginny groaned at the sound of her real name. It had been years since someone had called her Virginia. Come to think of it, it was Mrs. Granger who addressed her that way.  
  
"What a wonderful surprise! How are your parents?"  
  
"Oh, they're fine. Dad is still at the Ministry and mum is still at it in the garden. You have a lovely home Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Thank you, Virginia. Although I'm sure Hermione has expressed her distaste in my decorating skills."  
  
"Mum!" Hermione shook her head at her mother and conjured up some cups for herself and Ginny. After they were all settled with some tea, the women chatted idly about current affairs in and out of the muggle world when finally Mrs. Granger mentioned the ball.  
  
"Your father and I are so excited. We had a grand time last year, Virginia. Shame you weren't there to see us. We were so fascinated by all the magic freely waved about. I mean, after all these years with a witch in the family, you would think that we would be accustomed to it, but it gets us every time!"  
  
Ginny placed her cup on the table and smiled, "Speaking of the ball, did you know that Hermione hasn't picked anything to wear for Saturday."  
  
"Really? That's quite unlike you dear." Mrs. Granger stood up and motioned for the girls to get up as well. "Let's have a look in my closet and see if I have something."  
  
Hermione stood up and groaned. She wasn't too keen on another moment of strewn ball gowns on the floor.  
  
Mrs. Granger led the way to her room. Once inside, she began pulling out dress bags and laying them on the bed.  
  
Hermione began to riffle through her mother's dresses. Eight dresses later Hermione squealed.  
  
" I found it!" Hermione turned around and held up a champagne ball gown. It was strapless with intricate beading on the bodice. It was sexy, but not too revealing. It was perfect.  
  
"Hermione..." Mrs. Granger looked on as Hermione slipped on the dress. It was a vintage Oscar de la Renta that she wore to her debutante ball all those years ago. And now, seeing her daughter in the very same dress, Mrs. Granger was at a loss for words.  
  
Ginny was not. "That is absolutely stunning! 'Mione, you are going to knock someone off their feet whether they like it or not."  
  
Smiling, Hermione twirled around in front of her mother and Ginny. The soft silk of the dress felt light against her skin.  
  
"Mum, where on earth did you get this dress? And one by Oscar none the less!"  
  
Mrs. Granger went up to Hermione and fiddled with the hem of the dress, then stood up and smiled at her daughter. "I wore it on my eighteenth birthday. It was the day I was introduced to society."  
  
"Wow. Oh, can I please please please wear it?" Hermione held on to the sides of her dress, almost afraid that her mother would say no.  
  
"The last time you said please three times in a row was when you wanted to go to Hogwart's. For being twenty-six, you're still such a child at heart. Of course you may wear it. I have to admit, i am a bit jealous that at your age you can fit into the dress I wore when I was eighteen, and never again after that night."  
  
The women laughed and gathered the dresses up that Hermione had previously tried on. Sitting down on her mum's bed, Hermione smiled.  
  
'This ball is going to be perfect.'  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially Spaced Out Space Cadet! The next chapter is the ball! And Christmas! Everyone likes a good holiday thrown in. Like I said, snogging coming soon….perhaps under the mistletoe? But I never said it would be between Hermione and Draco…  
  
…Just something to hopefully bring you to read the next part. Ciao! 


	12. c17

~*~

**I would like to begin by thanking the following people:**

**Thebluemarshmallow*:D Smile*Rose of the Black Dragon*Tenshi-Hotaru*Spaced OutSpaceCadet*TomFelton'sDancer*Strawberry22*****Aurora*****Alka*Vallierie*Rei*fairymargarita*BT*key*Shadow-zephyr*Anyone who  reviewed anonymously or just read my story**

**Thank you for all the encouraging and fantastic reviews.  I know the situation _may_ seem a little OC, but I'm trying to stay as true to the characters as possible.  Also, for those who have read _EMPRESS RECORDS and WHEN DRACO MET HERMIONE I am terribly sorry for being a brat and not finishing those stories.  But the semester is over and I still have a week of break left, so I will be continuing this story, as well as making a concerted effort to update the others as well.  Thank you for your patience and your reviews.  Now here is chapter 6;-)_**

**~*~**

Hermione was exhausted from apparating to and from Manchester.  She walked gloomily into the building and decided that she needed some time to clear her head…so she walked up the stair…._all the way to the twelfth floor.  _

She was breathless and flushed as she entered the top floor.  She looked around. Various designers were sitting at drafting tables, a few models were working on headshots, and to her delight and satisfaction, and her old office was once again filled with her possessions and designs.  She waved hello to her assistant and shut the door behind her. Walking towards her desk she noticed that a single white rose lay across a few of the drawings she was working on before lunch.  There was also a note attached.

Picking up the parchment, Hermione scanned the note.

_My deepest apologies for overstepping my boundaries here at work._

_I can assure you that this will never happen again.  Please accept this_

_Token of my apology and friendship. I hope all is in order in your office._

_Should you be in better spirits while reading this, I would like to speak_

_To you briefly this afternoon._

_Regards,_

_D. Malfoy_

So formal, yet Hermione felt a bit of a tug at her heart.  Draco Malfoy, notorious for making her seven years at Hogwart's a living hell was apologizing to her.  And he gave her flower!

'_I can't do this!' _thought Hermione.  '_What do I do?  Ring him on his mobile? Use the projector?  Yes…the projector…I'll still sort of be face-to-face, but without the awkwardness of actually being_ near him.'__

Hermione sighed and pressed a button her on desk.  Instantly, a cloudy screen appeared in front of her.

"Draco Malfoy," she said with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

A few seconds passed until Draco's face appeared on the screen.

"Granger, I trust that you received my note.  Is your office back to your liking ?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "Ahem, well, er-yes, yes it is." '_Christ Hermione, since when was it so bloody hard for you to speak?  Get it together!'_

"Well, it is, and I was contacting you in regards to the note.  Oh, and thank you for the flower, it was a nice gesture."

Draco smiled.  '_Funny,' thought Hermione. '__He looks almost human when he smiles.'_

"Well, you're welcome.  I wanted to speak to you in regards to the Maschina account."

Hermione flipped through some files, then proceeded to nod.  "Yes, I remember the account.  What about it?"

"Well," said Draco, "Mr. Maschina called me an hour back in regards to a new night-club he's opening in Monte Carlo.  He requested that you decorate the interior, as well as design all the uniforms for the staff."

Hermione was taken aback.  Mr. Machina was a wealthy day-trader in the muggle world, but had been raised as a wizard.  He had many investments in entertainment venues around the world, as well as a few casinos, and real estate properties that always brought in more than what the Maschina family needed.  The fact the he had requested her, a witch, to work on a muggle club.  This was going to be a huge account for VERSACELF.  Mr. Maschina had used the company to design a few random rooms in his flat in London, but this was not flat.

"Oh, Draco, this is fantastic!  But I'll need to think about this.  It's a huge account, and I have the Patil-Finnigan wedding, as well as the Needs account, not to mention that class I'll be teaching at Hogwart's on Fridays for students interested in the arts, and there's that-"

"Hermione," interrupted Draco, "Of course you may have time to think about this.  But I don't know how much time.  Mr. Maschina is an impatient man and he would like an answer by this evening."

"This evening?" Hermione shook her head, "I don't know, I mean, I can tell you right now that I would love to do it, no, I would _really really really  like this account.  But I don't want to give up the Patil wedding, I can do without Mrs. Needs, I can pass that off to one of our Senior Design  teams, and as for that class on Friday afternoons, it's only an hour and a half and it's doesn't need to be as structured as the –"_

"Hermione, look, why don't you meet me for dinner this evening at Cirque and we can discuss it in a more comfortable atmosphere."

'_Dinner?'_  Hermione was silent, contemplating the consequences of dining with Malfoy.

"I suppose it's just a business dinner.  And I do love Cirque.  I'll have Trilly call in reservations for say, six-thirty this evening?"

"No need, Anna went ahead and made them earlier."

This made Hermione just a bit angry.  "I don't appreciate you assuming that I was going to dine with you Malfoy."

"I didn't.  I just took the chance and it paid off.  So I'll drop by your office at six and we can apparate  together."

"Very well," said Hermione apprehensively, "I'll expect you then.  I do have some work to get back to, so if you'll excuse me—"

"Go ahead, " Draco's image grinned at Hermione, causing her head to become foggy for a moment, "I'll be there."

Hermione hung up and sat back into her chair, sketchbook in hand.  She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Three floors below, Draco didn't know either, but he knew that this was the beginning of his re-birth into society.


	13. ch13

Author's Note: I believe in the quality of my story. For those dying to get into a full-on snog session, there are other great stories that I would be happy to recommend. I appreciate the comments and suggestions, and believe me; I am taking them all into great consideration. But the one thing that I want to keep consistent is the pace. Again, this is a DEVELOPMENT piece; i am developing Hermione and Draco from their adolescent characters at Hogwarts to young adults on the brink of a possible relationship. I PROMISE, you will not be disappointed.  
  
P.S. I *did* add some snogs in this chapter. Taking your suggestions into consideration, like I said I would.  
  
*~*  
  
"You mean he just kissed you? Like you were some harlot standing around waving the 'snog me' flag around?! That absurd! I can't believe he would even DARE to try anything with you!"  
  
"Shut up Ginny. Really, this whole 'Draco is a waste of space' act is getting pretty old. Just, I don't know, SHUT UP!"  
  
Ginny glared at her brother as she sat down on one of chairs in Hermione's private sitting room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch, Hermione sitting speechless between them. After the incident in the atrium, Hermione had rushed into the ballroom to grab her friends and tell them everything that had transpired between her and Draco. She didn't know what to think of it.  
  
"You know, " said Harry, getting up to walk towards the fireplace, "I think this may not be as bad as you think."  
  
"Not as bad as I think?" Hermione shook her head, "My BOSS just kissed me. My boss who happens to be the man who tortured me mercilessly for seven years at Hogwart's. My boss who makes me the most confused I have ever been about men in my life! My boss who's-"  
  
"A very good kisser?" The four people in the sitting room turned towards the door. There stood Draco Malfoy, along with his trademark smirk. He walked into the room towards Hermione.  
  
"Now you wait a minute, Malfoy, you have no right barging in on a private conversation with our friend who you may have scarred for life." Draco brushed off Ginny's comment with a wave and nodded towards Hermione.  
  
"May I have a word with you?"  
  
Hermione looked to Harry and Ron, who merely looked in the other direction, Harry, suddenly occupied with the molding on the mantle, and Ron with the upholstery on the couch. Sighing, Hermione got up.  
  
"Very well. Will you all please excuse us?" Her three friends looked apprehensively between Draco and Hermione, but left without a word, shutting the door to the sitting room behind them.  
  
"Well, you said you needed to have a word with me, here's your chance."  
  
Draco walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'm sorry. I believe I overstepped the boundaries a bit when I kissed you. But you have to admit, you didn't pull away as quickly as you normally would have if you detested me so much."  
  
"I was surprised, and perhaps a bit curious. There were those rumors I heard constantly in the common room of your, let's say, *prowess* in the kissing department."  
  
Smiling, Draco leaned forward, "Did our kiss prove the rumors right?"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, scowling a bit, "I don't think I would like to discuss that right now. You apologized and I explained why I ran off. I believe you've gotten what you wanted."  
  
" I don't think so. See, you're still standing by the door while I'm all alone on this couch. Lovely upholstery, if I may say so."  
  
"You may, and thank you."  
  
"Anyway, look, it's obvious that I have feelings for you. Can't we make this less difficult by having you admit that you may feel the same way?"  
  
"The nerve of you, Draco Malfoy! To think that just because I didn't pull away immediately, that automatically means that I might be madly in love with you?"  
  
"I never said anything about love. I merely said that you were as physically attracted to me as I am to you."  
  
Hermione's glare didn't deter Draco's smirk. She walked towards him and leaned forward, so close, in fact, that Draco wasn't sure what was going to happen.  
  
"I'll have you know Malfoy, that I detest you now as much as I did at Hogwart's. You've ruined my party, ruined our work relationship, and ruined everything. I am leaving for Corsica in the morning to make sure that you aren't in the office Monday."  
  
Draco's smirk faded, replaced by a look of hurt, something Hermione didn't expect. "Very well. Let me save you a trip. I'll personally contact Donatella and put in my resignation. To think that the woman I might actually care about wants nothing to do with me. I have to admit, I am a bit shocked." Draco got up and pushed past Hermione towards the door. Hermione stood by the couch, turning towards him.  
  
"Wait." Draco stopped, his hand still on the doorknob. He didn't turn around. Hermione approached his hunched over figure and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait. Look. That was a bit harsh, but please, listen. I...I never expected that. I expected it the night you took me to your flat. I expected it that night. But since then, I've come to expect nothing."   
  
Draco slowly turned around, coming face to face with Hermione.  
  
"So what now? First you're bloody mad, now you've come around full circle. I never understood women, but you have to be the worst yet."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement. Look. I suppose it's just been a while since I've, well, felt this way. That and I can't shake the fact that i feel like this about...well, YOU, of all the people in the world, magic and non-magic. Draco Malfoy, the notorious bachelor, lady-killer, persona non grata, absolute cha-"  
  
"I get it, thanks." Draco held up his index finger and placed it on Hermione's still moving lips. "I get it. Look, how about we try this again. Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. I was horrid to you at Hogwart's and I'm terribly sorry. I find you absolutely stunning and I find myself at a lost for words to describe how much you've captivated me."   
  
Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, then burst out laughing. It took her a moment to calm down before she followed Draco's lead. "Hello, my name is hermione Granger. You were horrid to met at Hogwart's, something that has scarred me for life. I am pleased that you find me so appealing, although I can't say the same for you. I think you just fed me a load of crap, but for now, I'll let it slide. if this *thing* is going to escalate into more than impromptu kisses and scathing remarks, i must warn you that I have a terrible temper, I am prone of long hours in the office, and occasionally pass up spending time with you to get my work done. You might need a better haircut, and I think your flat is terribly decorated....but I suppose this might be worth a shot." Without anything else to say, hermione took the lead this time and kissed Draco softly on his lips. He felt her eyelashes flutter against his cheek. A pang of guilt shot through, telling him that he was getting himself into a relationship with all the wrong intentions, but he slapped the thought away as he decided to concentrate on the kiss he was receiving at that moment.  
  
When the finally broke the kiss, hermione didn't know which way was up and which way was down. All she knew was that she may have leapt into the biggest mistake of her life...but did mistakes kiss this well? 


	14. ch14

FYI: This chapter really doesn't need to be here, but bear with me, I have a bad case of writer's block…

"I cannot believe this! And here I thought you and I were close and personal friends Hermione Granger!"

Hermione wanted to bang her head on the table in her office. As soon as she and Draco returned to the party hand in hand, it seemed like a hundred muggle mobile phones were taken out, as well as holograph devices. They were the talk of the party….the weekend….the _whole week._ Hermione almost cursed herself. She received several owls and messages from schoolmates from Hogwart's, Auror Training Academy, Donatella, her mother, the Daily Prophet, Professor McGonegall expressing her shock, Dumbledore expressing his admiration of their new-found sense of forgiveness, and various other letters.

The latest face to pop into her office was none other than Parvati Patil, bride-to-be and gossip queen of all England. Parvati literally ran into the office and shut the door.

"I have to know everything! Well, I did see you two last Saturday looking a bit…_cozy?_ But I heard from Seamus, who heard from Carl, who heard from Lisa, who heard from Kim, who heard from Dean that as soon as the last people left Stoneybrooke Manor last weekend, you two were at it like dogs in heat!"

"That," Hermione said as she stood up and walked to her filing cabinet, "Is a disgusting picture. I am barely _dating_ the guy, and now I'm on him like a dog in heat? And if we were the last one's at the manor, who in the world witnessed all this? There were charms on all the windows so the paparazzi couldn't get in any candid shots of all my drunk and lascivious guests!"

"Oh." Parvati leaned back and took of her kid gloves. "Well, you know, people have their sources. I would talk to the people you hired to work the party, they might have waggy little tongues. They could have been on their mobile as soon as you two disappeared upstairs, which, by the way, I heard he had you pinned up against the wall on the stairway just ravishing you in front of the people cleaning up!"

Hermione turned beet red at the thought of Draco ravishing her. Since they decided to try to make some type of relationship work, she really barely saw him since Saturday, and it was Wednesday. "Look, Parv, it was really _lovely_ to see you as always, but please, set the record straight, there was no ravishing, no naughtiness, no nothing! So please, I have an appointment in twenty minutes that I need to prepare for."

Parvati picked up her purse and pulled out the small white gloves she wore with her suit. "Well, just to get some business in, the dresses are divine. My dress is going to be a dream to wear. I sent the invites out today, so check your post! And I do hope you and Draco are still an item then, it'll make for such great talk, right?"

"Right, I'm glad the dresses work. Now, I'll ring you up sometime and we'll meet properly."

Parvati leaned in and kissed Hermione on both cheeks and gave a jaunty wave before leaving her office. Hermione sat back down at her desk, her forehead resting on the stack of files in front of her. Moving her head a bit to the side, she took a peek at the time.

__

Ten thirty five. Gads, this is going to be a long day.

~*~

Hermione,

My apologies for being so unavailable this week. I suppose you've had an influx of calls regarding our little trial-relationship. I can assure you that mother is not as shocked as I expected her to be, Pansy threatened suicide, and Goyle just grunted his approval. Although I have to say our sales this week are at the top of the charts. Who knew. And did you know that they're calling us "Dracione." Ha! I think it's rather funny they've labeled us as one person, and we haven't officially gone out as a couple in public. I personally this is all rather silly. I can only assume that you're fuming mad. So I sent these over, heard they were your favorite. Also, I was hoping to meet you for dinner at Cirque_ this evening, around eight perhaps? Have a good day. I'll stop by later to see you._

Draco

'_Flowers? He sent me…flowers?'_ Hermione looked at all the pink roses that covered her office. '_I think the last time I got flowers was a wilting bouquet from Mrs. Weasley's garden the day Ron and Harry deliberately threw a garden gnome at me just to see it tangled in my hair! Oh my…loads and loads of…wow. Flowers.'_ Hermione picked a rose from the hundreds surrounding her office and sniffed the petals. She smiled. '_Perhaps this won't be as bad as I think.'_

Taking out a monogrammed note card, Hermione scribbled a quick note to Draco:

****

The flowers are beautiful. Thank you doesn't seem to be enough to express how much they've brightened my day. Well, I'm not used to, well, passing notes, so don't think I'm insensitive, but I feel a little silly writing this. I have a meeting in a bit. I had Parvati Patil barge into the office not too long ago talking about some ridiculous things the trash magazines are writing about us. Dinner at eight is fine. I'll be in the office till then, so I'll apparate over and meet you. See you at dinner.

Hermione

Hermione folded the card and slipped it into an envelope and sealed it. "Trilly!"

Trilly stepped in, "yes, Miss Granger?"

"Will you be a dear and drop this off with Mr. Malfoy?" Trilly raised an eyebrow, but knew better than to ask questions. "I'll do right away. Anything else?"

"No, that's all, umm…well, yes, that's it, thanks." Hermione leaned back into her chair. She surveyed the room, taking in the breathtaking view of hundreds of pink roses.

"Oh shit! My meeting!"

Hermione took out her wand and shrank all the flowers and placed them into a small box on her desk. Her office still held the strong smell of roses, so she opened a window to let the fresh air in.

Just as she was tidying up her desk, Trilly buzzed her on the intercom.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Machina is here to see you."

"Send him in!"

The door opened and a tall gentleman with salt and pepper hair walked in.

"Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you again." Hermione extended her hand out to shake Mr. Machina's.

"Likewise, now, have a seat and we can over the designs I made for the first floor…"

~*~

"Do you think its wise barging into her office? And how do you know she'll even be there, it's almost seven thirty at night!"

"Shut up Ron, it's Hermione, why _wouldn't_ she be in her office?" Harry and Ron made their way down the dimly lit hallway towards Hermione's office. Most, no, _all_ of the staff had gone home for the evening. They reached Hermione's door, and as Harry had predicted, there was a light shining from underneath the doorway.

__

Knock knock!

A worn out Hermione opened the door and motioned for them to come in. her office was a mess. Papers were levitating in the air, files scattered all over her desk, and cartons of take-out littered the floor.

"Well, looks like we came just in time for spring cleaning!" Hermione glared at Harry as she took her wand and began to straighten out her office.

"What are you boys doing here? I hope it's not important, I have a dinner reservation to make in twenty minutes!"

"Just thought we'd pop on by, see if you were doing naughty things with Malfoy on your desk…he's not hiding in your clock closet is he?"

Hermione cleared her desk and began working on the take-out cartons, "Don't be daft. Do I look like the sort who'd do naughty things on my desk?"

Ron grinned,"Nah, you're right. If you _were_ doing anything naughty on your desk, you'd find a file you forgot to check over and ruin the whole moment."

"Well, thanks a lot Ron Weasley. Look, I'm dining with Draco soon; do you two want to join us?"

"Ha!" Harry helped Hermione place the cartons in the trashcan, "Risk being photographed with the two of you? No thanks. Ron and I were on the way home and thought we'd see how you were doing with all this new, er, I guess publicity."

"It's absolutely horrid. I had a call today from an American tabloid wanting to know all about my torrid love affair with the wizarding world's most notorious bachelor. I've done nothing with Draco to label what we have as torrid, I can tell you that."

Harry and Ron just smiled. "Look," said Ron, "Harry and I are happy this _finally _happened. I don't know about Ginny, but we're here for you for anything."

"I know thanks. I'll ring you both later!" Hermione waved good bye and shut her office door. Satisfied that everything was in place, she went into the adjacent bathroom and began to get ready for dinner.


	15. move to:23456789101112131415161718192021...

The reception was splendid, of course. However, after the bride and groom had left to retire to the honeymoon suite, the atmosphere turned into a full out party on the expense of the Patil's and the Finningan's who spared no expense. Hermione spent most the evening catching with old friends and professors that she had not seen in a while. After a whirlwind hour of dancing with several old classmates, Hermione excused herself and took a seat in the outdoor heated balcony of the ballroom. She was soon approached by Harry who looked pretty knackered himself.

"Dish evening ish absolutely gweat," he slurred as he leaned over the railing and looked down on all of Paris.

"Glad to see you managed to get yourself thoroughly pissed Harry. I'm sure Apexia will love dragging your drunken body back to your suite" Harry just laughed.

"Nah, I'm not _that_ drunk. I had a few of these marvellous shots called 'Mad Eye Moody's.' I thought that was a pretty hilarious name--well, after I had about four. And as far as Apexia, she's really starting to bore me. I think your penchant for tiring of the same person for more than a few months rubbed off on me."

Hermione just scowled, "I'll have you know that when I was with Chase it was really only because he photographed well. And I don't dump all my boyfriends! I've had my share of heart break!"

"Ha!" Harry steadied himself against the railing, "the _only_ person who ever dropped you was Dean in sixth year only because you touched your _Hogwarts: A History_ book more than you touched his-"

"Stop right there, don't even dare continue that sentence. So I just haven't found the right person. Doesn't mean it'll never happen."

"Do you think Draco will be that person?" Hermione was silent for longer than she wanted to be. It was one of the few times in her life that she didn't have the answer to something.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I've been with him for what, almost three months now and I haven't figured out his favourite colour yet. Oh Harry, I don't even know my own boyfriend! I can't be that hopeless!"

Harry put an arm around his best friend and pulled her close. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, "You're not hopeless, and you're just looking for something that some people never find in life. Look, you have your career, your friends, a man who seems smitten with you, what else is there to find?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. "But why am I with him? Do you know I actually told him that this thing we have is a trial? A bloody trial! Like I'm conducting some sort of experiment! And yet he's still here, hanging around, I suppose waiting for me to act like a girlfriend."

"Well, perhaps you should, "Harry yawned and gave Hermione one more hug before turning back to walk into the ballroom, "it might not hurt to get to know the man you're sharing you bed with."

"Who said anything about bed sharing? I never said anything about bed sharing!"

Harry's eyes lit up as he smiled at Hermione, "'Mione, the one thing you've always failed at was covering up, and I hate to say this, but you were walking a bit wobbly this morning when I saw you on your way to brunch." Hermione just stared at Harry's retreating figure. She walked in shortly after him and found Draco talking to a group of girls by the bar. For the first time Hermione felt a surge of jealousy fill her. She walked up and slipped her arm around his waist, glaring menacingly at the women he was talking to. They disappeared into the crowd almost instantly.

Draco just chuckled as he placed his wine glass on the bar, "Now, darling, you're not suppose to frighten people. If you keep this up., I won't have any friends!"

"Oh, have as many friends as you want, but make sure they aren't falling out of their dresses in an attempt to lure you to their suite for some hedonistic romp."

"Damn! That's what they were trying to do? I had no idea! I thought perhaps they were just being nice because of my natural charm."

Hermione swatted his arm playfully, "don't be daft. You knew perfectly well what those harlots were intending to do to you once you were properly drunk and helpless. Be glad I came by to rescue you."

"Yes, of course. I am forever grateful. How ever can I repay you for your help?"

"Come upstairs with me."

Draco was more than happy to leave the party as he followed Hermione to the lift that would take them to their suite.

~*~

Once upstairs, Hermione excused herself, saying something about freshening up. As soon as she retreated into the bathroom, Draco hurriedly removed his tuxedo. Hermione entered the bedroom to find Draco on the bed lounging in nothing but black boxers.

"Are you sleeping in just your boxers? It's a bit chilly in here you know." Draco looked up to see Hermione clothed in pajama bottoms and what looked like a faded _Chudley Cannons_ shirt. She got up on the bed and placed her reading glasses on her face and took out a book from her night stand. Hermione began to read before realizing that Draco had been staring at her with a look of confusion and frustration on his face.

"You didn't think I took this book out to read you a bed time story did you?" Hermione laughed at her own joke before returning to her book. Draco ripped the book from her hands and quickly straddled her. He began to place kisses on her neck while his hands tried to remove her shirt.

"Draco! What on earth are you doing?" Draco looked down at Hermione and smiled, "Exploring hedonistic activities with you since you said I couldn't play elsewhere." Hermione just rolled her eyes as she pushed Draco off of her.

"Draco," said Hermione as she sat up, "Do you realize that you and I have been technically a couple for almost three months now?"

"Where are you going with this? Is this intellectual Hermione foreplay? Don't get me wrong, I'm all for intellectual stimulation, but this is not one of those times."

"What's my favourite colour?" Draco sat up, "What?"

"My favourite colour. What is it?" Draco thought for a moment.

"Black, because it's practical and goes with everything."

"Wrong, I adore the colour pink. Where did I grow up?"

"Devonshire?"

"Wrong again. When I first heard about Hogwart's, what did I what kind of witch did I want to be?"

"A pretty one?"

"I didn't want to be a witch; I wanted to be the tooth-fairy."

Draco sat up and crossed his arms over his chest, "I still don't get the point of all of this."

"Draco, you and I absolutely hated each other for, oh I don't know, nearly fifteen years. All of a sudden we're dating, we're in like, and yet the only thing that we definitely know about each other are our names and where we have inconspicuous birthmarks on our bodies. Don't you find that sad?"

"Not in the least bit. Half the girls I went with I called by the first name I could think of, and that was always 'Darla.' "

"Darla?"

"Yes. And not that many people know about my inconspicuous birthmarks. Really, Hermione, why on earth are you brining this up now of all times?"

Removing her glasses, Hermione turned and faced Draco. "Look, I do like you Draco, immensely actually, more than I thought was possible. But I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't even know my favourite colour."

"It's pink, you told me and now I know. Can we get back to hedonism now?"

"No! I don't know you're favourite colour, or why all of a sudden you're no longer an insufferable pain in my arse, where you got that scar on your shoulder, or why you chose me of all the women in England to pursue!"

Draco sighed and laid down facing the ceiling, "Look, Hermione, has anyone told you that you have horrid timing?" Draco shut his eyes, _'Don't blow it, she's falling for this, she wants to know your bloody favourite colour! Just play along…'_

"Sorry," said Draco as he propped himself on one arm and faced Hermione. "I didn't mean that to sound harsh. Tell you what, tomorrow, why don't we spend the entire day in Elba? My great-aunt left me a lovely estate there. We'll leave in the morning and be back in time to have dinner with your friends. We can spend the day, well, getting to know each other---verbally." Hermione's face lit up, "Oh Draco, really? That sounds lovely! Well, Absolutely! We should get to bed then." Hermione gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning off the lights in the room.

Draco turned away from Hermione and faced a window. '_This better be worth it,'_ he thought.

On the other side of the bed, Hermione was thinking the same thing.

_______________________________

P.S. In the last chapter, I attempted to insert a link to what I envision Hermione's dress to be like at the wedding. I don't think it worked, so here's the link: 


	16. 

__

Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?  
I haven't felt like this in so many moons  
You know what I mean?  
And we can build through this destruction  
As we are standing on our feet  
So, since you want to be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
You to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
These reeling emotions they just keep me alive  
They keep me in tune  
Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire  
This is for you  
Am I too obvious to preach it?  
You're so hypnotic on my heart  
So, since you want to be with me  
You'll have to follow through   
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
You to stick around   
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
The words you say to me are unlike anything  
That's ever been said  
And what you do to me is unlike anything   
That's ever been  
Am I too obvious to preach it?  
You're so hypnotic on my heart  
So, since you want to be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
(For) you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
An I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around  
I'll see everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
You're gonna have to follow  
Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?  


Hermione woke up the next day too find Draco already up sipping coffee out on the terrace. She dragged herself out of bed, groaning at the time on the clock.

__

'Four-thirty in the bloody morning, this is ridiculous.' After a quick shower, Hermione stepped out on the terrace and looked at Draco calmly watching the sunrise.

"Good morning." Draco looked up with a smile. "Good, you're up. Shall we head to Elba then?" Hermione nodded. Draco told her the address to apparate to and in a flash, she was standing in front of a grand Italian villa on acres of land on the Island of Elba.

"Oh my…" Hermione walked through the arched gateway towards the house that rose up beyond the olive trees that surrounded the villa. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Hermione looked back and saw Draco approaching her. He took her hand and led her into the house. Inside, the foyer was made of pure white marble. Hermione gasped at the domed ceiling that had frescoes of roman gods and goddesses.

"The marble came from Carraba, it's some of the best in the world."

"Draco, this place is wonderful. Did this place belong to your family?"

"Mum's side. We never spent much time here when I was at Hogwart's--it was too peaceful for my father. Now, would you like some breakfast?"

Hermione just nodded as she continued to admire the paintings and sculptures that were placed all over the house. Draco flicked his wand several times and conjured up some tea and a lavish spread of fruit and bread, as well as some sausages and eggs. Hermione immediately sat down in the dining room that adjoined the kitchen and began eating ravenously. She didn't eat much at the reception the night before and didn't realize just how famished she was until all the food appeared before her. After a few minutes, Hermione looked up and saw Draco smirking at her.

"You reminded me of Weasley for a moment. Hungry?" Hermione just nodded as she continued to taste everything that Draco had put in front of her. When she was finally satisfied that she had eaten her fill, she leaned back into the chair and let out a sigh.

"That breakfast was heavenly." Draco stood up and held out his hand. Hermione accepted it and let him lead her into the lush gardens in the back. Again, Hermione found it hard to believe how serene the villa was, and how beautiful the grounds were. Draco broke the silence.

"So, you wanted to know my favourite colour? " Hermione sat down underneath an olive tree and looked up at Draco patting the ground next to her. He sat down and leaned against the trunk.

"Look, last night, when I said that we didn't know each other, it's because, well, we don't Draco. I honestly have these feelings for you that I haven't had in a while and it bothers me a bit that I know very little about you and who you are now. Sometimes I still find it very hard to differentiate between Draco my boyfriend and Draco, the boy who lived to torture me endlessly."

Draco took Hermione's hand and stroked it lovingly.

__

'Feelings? She's talking to me about bloody feelings? WHAT DO I DO?' Draco continued to think as he held Hermione's hand, knowing that she was waiting for an answer. He knew that he was in this relationship solely to polish his previously tarnished image, but now….now he didn't know exactly why he was sitting at a beautiful villa in Italy with an equally striking woman by his side. Taking a deep breath, Draco decided to just speak without thinking.

"My favourite colour is, believe it or not, red. Not on my person mind you, but I always loved the colour. It symbolized to me power and strength, as well as passion. I have no brothers or sisters, I had no pets, I don't care for many of my old friends, I detest eating with my hands, I am a bit partial to cold weather, I have a soft spot of old muggle movies, I play the piano quite well, am an excellent quidditch player, and I don't care for long walks on the beach on the reason that I find sand uncomfortable between my toes." Draco looked at Hermione to find her in a fit of laughter, leaning against him for support.

"What is so funny? You wanted to know me, correct?"

Hermione stifled her laugh and nodded. "Draco, oh, darling , when I said that last night, I just really wanted you to know that if you want to be with me, you'll have to follow through, with every word you say. All I want at this moment in my life, at this moment of the day, right now, is you. You somehow make me feel, oh, I don't know, compatible with someone. I think what we have is the start of something good--don't you agree?"

Draco could barely believe it. Miss-High-and-Mighty, Queen of Independence, Hermione Granger was telling him, Draco Malfoy, schemer, louse, leach of all humanity, that she was beginning to care for him! He Didn't know where it was a good or bad thing.

'_Just play along Draco, play along. Soon, you'll be free to run rampant….'_

"You're right, absolutely. From this point on, you and I are going to build something wonderful, I know it." Hermione smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. She leaned against him and closed her eyes.

Draco stroked her hair, thinking about what he had just done. '_She'll understand someday, she will…'_ But somehow, Draco wasn't sure if he knew what he was feeling at that point, only that for the first time in his life, he felt as if he were home.

****************************

The song is called "Follow Through" by an amazing singer, Gavin DeGraw. If you have a chance, listen to his stuff, it's fantastic.

I am so sorry for being so behind on updates. It's a tough semester and im hanging on by a thread, but I have not forgotten all my wonderful readers. This chapter is for every single one of you. It's a bit short, but it's 2 a.m. and it's all I had in my head right now, but the chapter played itself out in my head as I wrote my fifteen page paper on John Locke, so I just had to get it down.

Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart.


	17. 18

Hint: a little snogging  
  
*~*  
  
"I really don't know how I feel about this color. I'm thinking we stick to the maroon, gold, and cream. I know it's very 'Gryffindor,' but I can't help that my former house colors go well with Christmas party décor."  
  
Hermione checked a few more things off her list. It was Saturday morning and she was showing caterers and florists all over the house. She had enlarged the dining area and was checking the table settings in the ballroom. She wanted everything to be perfect. Several paid house-elves and maids ran around polishing everything in sight. Mr. And Mrs. Castleton were out by the service entrance directing the traffic of caterers, food servers, and musicians coming in and out of Stoneybrooke Manor.  
  
Checking her watch, Hermione saw that it was ten-fifteen in the morning. She was ahead of schedule.  
  
RRRIINNGG!  
  
Looking irritated by the interruption, Hermione picked up her mobile.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hermione, its Draco." Frowning, Hermione walked across the foyer into her office and shut the door.  
  
"Draco, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, well, I need to add someone last minute to the guest list this evening." Once again, Hermione frowned and picked up the parchment with the guest list on it. Her quill poised next to Draco's name, she was ready to add another one next to it.  
  
"Who's the lucky girl then?"  
  
Draco laughed, "It's a surprise. Just jot down 'plus one guest' next to my name on the list. Surely this shouldn't be a problem?"  
  
"Of course not," Hermione grit her teeth as she wrote down 'plus one guest' next to Draco's. She blew on the ink to speed up the drying process and placed the parchment on her desk. "There, all done. Anything else?"  
  
"No, that's all. Look forward to this party tonight. Have you invited anyone?"  
  
"No, no I haven't. Seeing as I am the hostess, I would never subject someone to accompany while I mingle with my guests. It's really best for me not to bring anyone along. If that's all, I still have some work to do."  
  
"Right," Draco hung up the phone.  
  
'Stupid Malfoy, adding someone at the last minute! How positively rude of him! I swear, if he brings that slag Pansy to my home, I don't care if he is the CEO, I will not stand for it. Draco Malfoy is NOT going to ruin my party.'  
  
With renewed gusto, Hermione stepped back out into the crowd of people setting up her home and began to double check every detail. She was determined to give the party of the year.  
  
*~*  
  
"Has anyone seen my cummerbund?" Ron ran frantically back and forth from his room to Harry's. Ginny was in the bathroom getting ready with Apexia, while Ron's date was constantly ringing him up on his mobile. Ron finally found his cummerbund and struggled to get it on.  
  
"Damn thing serves no greater purpose but to make me look stupid. Didn't it say muggle dress was OPTIONAL? Why on earth are we wearing this rubbish when I have a perfectly nice set of dress robes in my wardrobe RIGHT NOW?"  
  
Ginny stepped out of the loo and into the living room where her brother was throwing his temper tantrum. She calmly fixed his tuxedo and smoothed down the lapels on his tux.  
  
"Now now, no need to whine and pout. I just thought it would be nice to get all muggled-up for tonight. And I always found muggle evening wear far more attractive than wizarding wear anyways."  
  
Ron scowled, and then took in what his little sister was wearing. Ginny was dressed in a long burgundy gown with a v-neck that dipped dangerously low and two high slits on either side. Ron immediately grabbed a blanket from the couch and threw it over her.  
  
"Gads! Ginny! I don't want to see all your bits and pieces! Where's your dress? You very well can't walk into that party wearing a slip."  
  
Ginny freed herself from the offending blanket, "For your information, this IS my dress. And if you don't like it, that's really too bad big brother, because this dress cost me a fortune and I think it looks great."  
  
"Fine, wear that THING, but don't come running to me if some bloke at this party asks you how much you charge per hour." Ron stomped off to his room and slammed the door shut. Harry stepped out and gave Ginny a questioning look.  
  
Shaking her head, Ginny sat down on the couch, "He's just ticked off because he saw my dress. Honestly, he's got to stop treating me like im eleven years old still!"  
  
Harry adjusted his bow tie and sat down next to Ginny. "Well, he's just being Ron. But you may want to put a staying spell on that dress, your 'bits' are falling out."  
  
Ginny looked down and fixed her dress. "Shut up. And thank you for telling me. I'll cast something before we leave." Ginny looked at the clock on the mantel and stood up. "We better get going. You know Hermione would throw a fit if we were late."  
  
*~*  
  
Stoneybrooke Manor glittered with a thousand fairy lights on the bushes and the lawn. A steady stream of apparators and cars arrived at the front door. Inside, a stunning Christmas tree awaited them along with a string quartet. Swarms of servers with silver trays dispensed champagne and wine.  
  
Hermione was busy circulating around the party, saying hello to colleagues, her parents, and many friends she had not seen in a while. She ended up by the doorway right when a stunning blond couple walked in. Hermione took a closer look and realized it was Draco. She tried not to make eye contact, but she was soon looking into his eyes with a mixture of emotions.  
  
'So, Draco brought his guest. Well, this is going to be interesting. Can't say I'm surprised, I didn't expect his attentions on me to last long.'  
  
Draco walked towards Hermione. "Hello. The manor looks fantastic." Hermione forced a smile.   
  
"Thank you. And you must introduce me to your friend." Draco smiled, "Of course, Hermione, this is my cousin Nila visiting from the states. "   
  
Hermione seemed taken aback by his introduction of his cousin, and Draco made note of it.  
  
Smiling much broadly this time, Hermione shook the girl's hand, "A pleasure to meet you Nila, Welcome to Stoneybrooke Manor."  
  
The petite blond smiled. "And thank you for letting me join you on such short notice."  
  
"Well, Hermione, I want to introduce Nila to some fine, upstanding English men."  
  
"Let me know if you find any Nila," said Hermione with a wink. She turned around and came face to face with Ginny, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"Well? Who was that looker Malfoy had on his arm? How much did she cost?"   
  
"Be nice Ginny, that's his COUSIN from America. She's a bit quiet but very nice. Are you all enjoying yourselves?"  
  
Harry huffed, "Well, I know for a fact that Apexia is enjoying herself. I left in her on some pureblood's lap in the dining room."  
  
"Yes, I believe Ron's date was in his friend's lap." Ginny snickered at the looks Harry and Ron shot her.  
  
"Well, try and behave. Go get drunk, it will ease the pain, but don't get sick in my bushes. I place pepper-up potions all over the house. Find yourself a flask and keep it. Dinner will be ready in a moment. I'll see you in the ballroom."  
  
*~*  
  
Clink clink clink! Draco stood up after the last course was served and everyone in the room turned to the dais where he was seated.  
  
"That was an excellent meal. I can't wait till the dancing. Ladies, please form a line, I do not enjoy being crowded, "He said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and pretended not to listen.  
  
"Once again, as I've been told since this is my first Christmas Gala, Hermione here has thrown a superb event. How about a round of applause for our gracious hostess?"  
  
The clapping was almost deafening. Hermione stood up and took a small bow before promptly sitting back down.  
  
"I believe it's time for the real party to begin." Magically, the tables disappeared, much like they did at Hogwart's dances, and a dance floor appeared. Soon, couples paired off on the dance floor accompanied by a band playing fast paced swing tunes.  
  
Hermione's mother and father got up. "Hermione, darling, I suggest you take a spin on the dance floor. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy here wouldn't mind?"   
  
"Please, Mrs. Granger, call me Draco. And it would be my pleasure if Hermione would honor me with the first dance."  
  
Hermione stood up reluctantly, glaring slightly at her mother. Draco led her from the dais to the dance floor.  
  
The band began to play a slower melody when they approached the floor. Draco pulled Hermione close.  
  
"You look absolutely lovely tonight Granger."  
  
"Not so bad yourself, Malfoy."  
  
Hermione couldn't figure out when was running through her mind at that moment. Being close to Draco seemed so taboo, but tempting. Not wanting to let her desires cloud her judgment, she pulled away.  
  
"I really need to take a walk. And there looks to be a gaggle of eligible women eyeing you right this minute. Excuse me."   
  
Draco watched Hermione walk out of the ballroom. He walked past the sea of people dancing and followed her out. After searching the bottom part of the house, he finally found Hermione in the atrium gazing out into the fairy lit gardens.  
  
"I thought you were taking a walk?"  
  
"I also thought I made it clear that I wanted to be alone?"  
  
Draco laughed and stood beside her. "It's so stuffy in there. I just needed one place in this house that's not surrounded by people. Once the dancing starts, people clear out of the shadows of the house and move onto the dance floor." Hermione gave a small laugh and turned to Draco. "What happened to those hens watching you the whole night? I was sure they would have snatched you up by now and never let you go."  
  
"I'm not much for small talk. And you're right; it was a bit stuffy there. Also, I couldn't well let you out here alone."  
  
"And why is that? Afraid someone would snatch me up and pull me into a closet?"  
  
"No, I was afraid I wouldn't get to do this." His lips touched hers so gently, it almost felt like butterfly wings. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. It seemed like an eternity that they stood in the atrium with a backdrop of fairy lights when Hermione finally pulled away.  
  
Looking flustered, Hermione turned and began to walk away, "Sorry, I….I need to check on the party."  
  
Draco watched her go, not knowing how to stop her. 


	18. ch19

__

Mr. and Mrs. Madni Patil

And Mr. and Mrs. Ewan Finnigan

Cordially Invite You to the 

Wedding of 

Their Children,

Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan

February 14th

SAINT-ETIENNE DU MONT

__

Paris, France

Six-Thirty P.M.

Reception to follow at the 

L'Hôtel de Plaza Riche Dégoûtant

Special Accommodations will be made for Muggle Guests. Please indicate number of Muggles attending on the RSVP Card

Please Respond by January 31st

Black Tie Dress/ Formal Robes

*~*

"Can you believe this?! The Patil's actually managed to get the French Ministry of Magic to let them hold the wedding in the Saint-Etienne Du Mont! Well, I suppose she wants it to be as grand as possible, the news will be all over this! And why on _earth_ would she want to get married in a muggle church?"

Hermione looked at the invitation that Draco handed to her. It was a Saturday morning and they were both having breakfast in downtown London.

"Well, you know, it was historically a wizarding school site, before they decided to have a hidden location to build Beauxbaxton's. The Ministry made the muggles in France think that they wanted to build a grand church there, so they did. However, under the church the ministry still has several offices underground. So it really isn't much of a surprise that they are letting her hold the service there. I mean, they can easily put up several charms tha-"

"Stop it! Please, I was really just making a statement out loud. Well, are we going to RSVP to this soiree or what?"

Hermione took out a quill and began to scribble down her name. "Well, I'm going." 

"You're my bloody girlfriend; you could at least ask me to go with you!"

"You got your own invitation, RSVP for yourself! I'm not your mum!"

"Well, that's a good thing, because my mother would never spout out historical information about a stupid muggle church in the middle of Paris when all I wan-"

"Tsk tsk, lover's spat? Should I come back later?"

Draco and Hermione turned and saw Ginny Weasley standing at the doorway. She walked over and sat down next to Hermione eyeing the invitation in her hand.

"Ah, the wonderful Patil-Finnigan Wedding. I don't suppose you two are quarrelling over who gets to be photographed the best at this get together?"

Ginny had come around slightly over the last few weeks over Hermione and Draco's relationship, but she still had a bitter taste in her mouth whenever she thought about it.

"Ginny, please don't start. I was just telling Draco that there's not reason that we RSVP together for the event since we were each sent and invitation. I mean, we are expected to attend together of course."

"Well, you're so bloody stubborn about it! I know you're on this independent kick over this relationship, but you could at least acknowledge every once in a while that you're with me. Is that so hard?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sealed her RSVP card and placed it on the table. "Look, I don't think it's necessary that we gallivant around town acting like love-sick puppies."

Scowling, Draco filled his card out and sealed it as well. "What is _she_ doing here anyways? I thought you and I were having breakfast together?"

  
_"Ginny_ is here because we are planning on looking for something to wear to the wedding. And seeing as it's past ten o' clock, breakfast is over. I'll ring you later." Hermione got up and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's cheek. "I promise, we'll get together this evening and have a nice dinner, just the two of us."

Draco watched as the two women disappeared into the crowded streets.

'_Ha! Here I am acting like a stupid boyfriend, and she can't even make the least bit of an effort to act like she's with me. This plan is not going where I need it to go.'_

He paid the check and headed back to his flat to think.

*~*

Hermione and Ginny spent most of the morning and afternoon trying on gowns and robes. Exhausted after the ninth store visit, they decided to apparate to Ginny's flat for some tea.

"You know," Ginny said as she and Hermione settled down in her small living room, "I was sure that this relationship would fizzle quickly. I mean, you two don't even act as if you're dating at all! I mean, have you even _slept together?"_

Hermione choked on her tea upon hearing Ginny's question. "Really, Ginny, I don't think that's what makes a relationship at all, but to answer your question, no, we have not slept together in the four weeks we've been dating."

"Well, I don't think of him as much of a human being, but he is a looker, it's a shame to waste all that. Might as well take a gander at it. Perhaps Paris will get you in the mood."

"What are you trying to say? That im frigid or prude?" Hermione took a sip of her tea, glaring over the rim at her friend.

"No, "said Ginny, " I think you're scared because despite appearances, you really like him, don't you, and you're afraid that someone might actually break that cold exterior of yours Hermione."

Hermione said nothing as she finished her tea, thinking once again on one of Ginny Weasley's observations.

*~*

The apparation went quickly and Hermione and Draco were being checked into the _L'Hôtel de Plaza Riche Dégoûtant. _

The bellhop had already taken their luggage up to their suite. Hermione and Draco apparated from the lobby into their magnificent quite at the hotel. Upon entering, Hermione was rendered breathless at the sight. Elegant Damask curtains opened up to a fantastic view of the Seine River. The lights of Paris danced wildly outside their rooftop terrace. Elegant Louis XIV furniture covered the sitting room. A pair of French doors opened into a luxurious master bedroom….with only one bed. Hermione glanced nervously at the sleeping arrangements and quickly turned towards Draco who looked a bit flustered himself. The weeks leading up to the wedding were not exactly romantic ones for the two of them. It was almost as if they were being cordial to one another rather than loving. They had only exchanged a few heated kisses, some petting, mostly things they had done when they were teenagers.

"Uh, well, I can always take the sleeper sofa. I heard it's pretty comfortable. Or we can transfigure the sitting room into a second bedroom easily."

Hermione was silent for a moment. Her thoughts drifted back tot the conversation she had with Ginny the day they went to look for dresses. Mustering up a bit of courage, she slipped her arm around Draco's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nonsense, we're adults, I'm sure we can handle sleeping in the same bed." Hermione pulled away from Draco, then turned around and kissed him more passionately than she had in weeks. Draco looked confused and delighted at the same time when they finally broke the kiss.

"I have no idea what has gotten into you."

"I think it's being in Paris." Hermione smiled and began to unpack their luggage. Draco went to the sitting room to raid the bar when he heard a knock at the door. He found Harry and Ron grinning at him when he opened it.

"I see you two got the honeymoon suite as well. Let's just hope when you two get hitched, you'll do it closer to home, or at least someplace that doesn't require me to use a language translation charm." Ron stepped into the suite, followed by Harry, both giving a low whistle of appreciation for the magnificent quarters. Draco shut the door behind them, flustered at the thought of Hermione's best friends talking about him _marrying _ her.

'_I can't get the woman to let me cop a feel, much less sleep with me. I highly doubt it will take a marriage to repair my social status…but sometimes….drastic times call for drastic measures…..'_ Draco walked into the sitting room to find Harry and Ron looking at the view. The men suddenly heard some rustling behind them. Harry turned to see Hermione walk into the room wearing only her dressing robe. 

"Well, looks like you two christened the suite already," he said with a wink. Draco and Hermione blushed at the thought.

"Be quiet Harry, we just got in and I was in the process of changing for dinner. How was the apparation?"

"Dreadful," said Ron. "I almost splinched myself. Then I end up somewhere near the catacombs surrounded my muggle tourists. The ministry was on that situation faster that I could have said 'obliviate.' Oh, and I muddled up my French a bit. Ended up asking where a brothel was instead of the bathroom. Earned me good strings of French curse words to use in the future, a hearty slap too."

A round of laughter echoed around the room as the group gathered together in the sitting room sipping on cocktails that magically mixed themselves according to the person's personal taste. The four friends missed dinner completely, and ended up discussing the wedding taking place tomorrow and how great it would be to see so many old school chums.

Hermione was sipping on her third Black Cauldron martini when she began to feel the effects of the alcohol. She staggered up and feigned a yawn. "Well, I'm all worn out. You boys won't be here too long will you? I need to get some rest for tomorrow." As she said this, she gave Draco a look that he was all too familiar with.

Unfortunately, Harry and Ron caught it as well. "Well, seeing as Hermione is all _worn out_," said Harry, trying to contain himself, he wanted to laugh so hard at Hermione's attempt at coyness, "I suppose I should get some rest. We'll all get plenty drunk tomorrow I'm sure." Ron and Harry bid their good byes and within seconds, they were out the door, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

Hermione sauntered over to Draco, stumbling a bit on the way. She was never much of a drinker.

When she was right in front of him, she took his glass of wine and placed it on the side table. Then she stepped back.

"I know I've acted as if this was really nothing more to me than some sort of fling, but I do like you Draco. Perhaps I haven't said that enough. I am not really good at expressing myself emotionally, I suppose I lack practice. Well, perhaps this might say it all for me." In very un-Hermione-like fashion, Hermione slowly slid her robe of her shoulders, inching the silk fabric off so slowly that Draco didn't know whether to stop her strip show, or let her continue to tease him. Before he knew it, Hermione stood before him in all her glory and Draco was stunned. Under her professional exterior was a woman so insecure and unsure of just how amazing she was. Without letting another moment pass, Draco stepped forward and took Hermione into his arms. 

As the night lingered on, Hermione finally let herself go. And when she finally drifted off to sleep, she felt confident with the promise of tomorrow.

******

Still blocked somewhat, let me know if it's somewhat worn off. This chapter is a big turning point in their relationship. Trust me. Now it gets …… tricky.

*

__

L'Hôtel de Plaza Riche Dégoûtant- **EXNGLISH TRANSLATION is "The Filthy Rich Plaza Hotel"**


	19. Worthless Promises

Upon returning from France, Hermione and Draco settled into a comfortable schedule, dividing their time between work and their friends. Winter months melted into springtime.

Around the beginning of April, Hermione was preparing to leave for Monte Carlo to oversee the nightclub project _VERSACELF_ had been working on so laboriously for so many months. 

As she carefully shrank her clothing and placed the small items neatly in her suitcase, Hermione took a moment to reflect on her relationship with Draco. Ever since they returned from Elba and Paris, he became the boyfriend Hermione had dreamt of. He was charming, funny, fantastic in bed, and she felt as if they were on the same intellectual level-for once. She smiled to herself as she went to her jewellery box to pick out some items to bring on her trip. She gingerly fingered a silver chain that Draco had given her last month on a trip they had taken to Greece. The delicate chain had small opal pendant that Hermione had found in a small shop in Mykonos. She placed the necklace in the velvet jewellery bag and returned to packing her clothing. She was leaving in less than five hours.

~*~

"So you mean, this whole time, you've been running around with Granger just so you could get a few invites to all the fancy parties? This is low, Draco, even for you. You know people would have seen you as different from your father soon enough--did you have to get the wizarding world's princess involved? What are you going to do when she finds out? You can kiss the good graces good-bye!"

Draco was lying on his sofa staring at the intricate moulding on his ceiling. Across from him sat the one person who always killed the mood--Blaise Zabini. Now, the Zabini's were some of the most notorious dark wizards after the Malfoy's, but their daughter was wise enough to disappear before the name Zabini had become a staple in Knockturn Alley during the war. Blaise, now in her late twenties, sat in front of Draco, wide-eyed and furious.

"Blaise," drawled Draco, I honestly do not know why you are in such a tizzy over all of this. You never liked Hermione while we were at Hogwarts, what makes you feign sympathy for her now?"

Shaking her head, Blaise rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Draco, hitting him square in the face. "You fool! Don't you understand, even to this day, that everything I was at Hogwart's was a façade? Are you _that_ dense? My word, Draco, Hermione might not be on my top ten lists of people whose ass I want to kiss, but she's a very influential person in the wizarding world! I would never be stupid enough to piss her off. You have to end this, Draco. _Now._ The further you get into this relationship, the harder the fall is going to be for both of you!"

"Both of us? Are you deaf? Did you not hear me say that _I AM USING GRANGER? _I feel nothing for her other than friendship, if that. Sure, she's a bit smitten with me, but who wouldn't be, right?" He flashed a smile at Draco, earning him another pillow in the face.

"Don't give me that, Draco. From the way you talk about her in your letters to me, you would think you were ready to bloody propose to the girl!" Blaise studied Draco's face. It was drained of any emotion, except for a look in his eyes that made her question his intentions again.

"I don't care what you say, or how many times you say it. You're falling in love with her, and when you realize it, she'll have dragged your name through the mud much more than your family ever did." Blaise stood up and straightened out her skirt. Draco looked up. 

"Where are you going?" Blaise grabbed her purse, and gave a wave. 

"I need to find a place to live. After all, I am back in London, and I'll be damned if I stay at the manor. Be a dear and see if you can get me job at that fancy company of yours." She winked and was gone in a flash.

Draco laid back down on the couch rubbing his temples. Blaise was an old friend. He had helped her hide out until he war was over and they wrote to each other constantly. And now his oldest friend was telling him what a gigantic prat he was, and this time, it wasn't to praise him, but literally condemn him in a way.

'_I am not going to let this get to me. Just a few more months, and I can stop pretending.'_ He got up and checked his watch. It was time for him to head to Hermione's to see her off.

~*~

"I'll miss you," whispered Hermione as she enveloped Draco in a hug. Hermione was never a very openly passionate woman, but for some reason, she felt the need to reassure him that she cared.

Kissing the top of her head, Draco pulled her in and closed his eyes. '_If it was a different time, perhaps I could see this being real,' _he thought as Hermione pulled away and picked up her bag.

"I'll own you or call once I arrive in Monte Carlo. I shouldn't be more than a few days." With a wave, she was gone. 

~*~

The few days actually turned into a few weeks. It had been three weeks since Hermione had left and she called or owled every night. She was staying to oversee the decorating and purchasing of furniture for the new club. She hardly trusted anyone, especially with such a big client. She also had the terrible tendency to let her work consume her entirely.

Feeling somewhat restless in the office, Draco grabbed his cloak and told his secretary to hold his calls until the afternoon. He went off to walk off his thoughts in Diagon Alley.

As he was browsing through some outdoor vendor stands, he ran into a most unexpected acquaintance.

"Well, well. It's been ages, darling. And here I heard you were cavorting around with Granger."

Pansy Parkinson eyed him gleefully as she walked closer to him. Her blond hair now straightened her clothes more demure. This certainly was _not_ the Pansy he last saw when she was working as a call girl for high society wizards. He felt an unexplained attraction as she glided across the cobble-stoned street so effortlessly in four-inch heels.

Placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, she smiled. "So, what brings you out of your fancy office in the middle of the day? Granger lost your leash?"

"I know of no such leash. And I was feeling restless in the office, so I thought I would get some fresh air." Pansy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Restless? Or just plain randy?" Laughing, Draco began to walk, and as predicted, Pansy followed his stride.

"Randy? Hardly. You're looking well. Done playing around are we?"

Pansy just shrugged, "It wasn't my calling. I actually opened a shop down by Knockturn Alley." Seeing Draco's look, she playfully swatted his arm, but not before she let her touch linger, "Wipe that look off your face, it's perfectly legitimate. I sell intimate apparel for the well-to-do."

"So you see knickers? Well, not far from your last job..."

Feigning a look of disdain, Pansy stopped walking. "Be nice Draco. Can't you say something nice to your old school chum? I'm sure Potter and his gang of merry do-gooders haven't polluted that wonderful mind of yours too much."

"Shut it, Pansy. What is it that I can help you with? Or is our conversation over?"

Pansy shifted her gaze down as a coy smile played on her lips. She leaned forward and kissed Draco's cheek, "This is just the beginning," she said as she gave a wave and walked down towards Knockturn Alley.

~*~

"What do you mean you don't have a moment to spare? Three weeks and you've completely forgotten about your friends!"

Ron Weasley fumed as he paced around his living room. An image of Hermione floated in the fireplace, her expression hard to read.

"Ron, don't be like this! If it's any consolation, I haven't spoken to Harry or Draco _or_ Ginny in the last few days either." Hermione sighed. Here she was in beautiful Monaco and her best friend was yelling at her through the fireplace. Placing her parchment down, she began to plead with Ron.

"I don't want to miss such an important ceremony, but this is my work,_ my life!_"

Ron stared at Hermione's image and frowned. "Whatever. Harry and I are joining the International Federation of Wizards Council and they're throwing us a grand party and you can't take one night off to come and be there for us. You're too consumed by your work. I'm surprised Draco hasn't strayed after you promised to be home in a few days. You're into week four now aren't you?" 

Hermione was shocked. Ron had never spoken so harshly to her. Before she could respond, she heard a door slam and saw Harry's face appear.

"Well, 'Mione, nice of you to drop by. Are you home yet? Did Ron tell you about the IFOWC promotion they gave us? Isn't it brilliant?! I just can't wait to see my new office it's going to be so--" Harry trailed off. He noticed Ron's sulking figure on the sofa and Hermione in tears.

"Did you two have a go at it? Well, what was it about? I haven't seen you two fight in much too long!"

Ron got up and pointed towards the fireplace. "If you must know, _our_ dearest and bestest friend has decided to extend her five day trip to Monte Carlo into a few more weeks, so she won't be here for the induction ceremonies. Apparently our success is just going to infringe on her life."

"Ron Weasley that is not what I said!" Hermione glared, wishing she could hex him via floo.

"Oh, well, then, why _aren't_coming?"

Harry looked at Ron, then at Hermione's image. "You're not coming? Not even for a few hours? You can apparate back you know. Come and see us, see Draco! He's been trying to come to supper now for the last three weeks pining over your absence."

At the mention of Draco's name, Hermione's face softened. She missed him terribly, but she did have work to do.

"Look, I'll see about it, alright? I'll have Trilly wiz-fax me the details. I'll try, but no promises."

"Your promises are worthless anyways. I'm done with this conversation." Ron stalked out of the room in a huff, leaving Harry sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace."

"Oh, harry, please don't be cross with me. Please understand."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Do you remember when Dean was accepted into the accelerated honours program when you were dating?" Hermione nodded her head.

"He was so proud. He loved you, you know? Of all the people he wanted to please, it was you. We had that party for him, even Dumbledore came by. He waited all night for you, he did. Sat by the steps waiting to hear you come in through the portrait hole. You were working that night. An essay of some sort that wasn't due for another three weeks. That's when he strayed, that's when he lost hope."

"What are saying Harry?" Harry looked up and gave Hermione a weak smile.

"This isn't the first time you've let your work consume you. Don't give us a reason to stray. This is important, especially to Ron. You know perfectly well that there are two teams of perfectly capable designers in Monte Carlo with you. If you don't make the effort now, how do we know you'll make it later? And as for Draco, in case you were wondering, he hasn't strayed, not to my knowledge, but he's not going to be second place in your life Hermione, and neither are Ron and I. Good night." Harry flicked his wand over the fireplace, watching Hermione's tear stained face disappear.


	20. Odd Occurences

Harry's words play in Hermione's mind repeatedly as she paced around her room.

'_ He's right.I'm just being a stupid cow about everything, I _have_ everything back home, everything here will be fine.just one night.'_

Hermione stopped pacing and sat down at the foot of her bed. A moment later, she got out a bag and began to pack.

~*~

"Mr. Malfoy, there's a Ms. Parkinson to see you."

Draco looked up and saw his assistant's face on holograph system. Giving a curt nod, he said to let Pansy in.

"You've done a good job settling into a nice seat of power, Draco," drawled Pansy as she stepped into his office and shut the door. She cast a quick silencing charm and approached his desk.

Draco remained seated as Pansy took a seat in front of him.

"What do you want, Pansy?"

"Aw, Drakie, now be nice. I was in the neighbourhood and thought I would stop by the see you."

"You never just 'stop by' for nothing. What can I do for you?"

Pansy leaned over the table, her shirt dipping lower giving Draco a full view of her décolletage, courtesy of a former lover.

"I was wondering if you had a date to that fancy party the IFOWC is throwing for Potter and Weasley. See, I would love to see some old Hogwart's chums," she said with a sneer.

"You're mad; no one there would want to see you. Moreover, I _do_ have a date. Hermione is expected to be there that evening."

"Ah, yes, your precious princess of good. How is the little minx doing? And how did she ever snag you? Tell me the truth, how much did she pay for you? Because I can assure you, I can double that sum."

"Get out. Now."

Pansy rose from her seat and turned towards the door. With her hand on the handle, Pansy turned to Draco with a smirk that rivalled his.

"Just so you know, this won't be the last time I come by. And the next time I do, you won't be begging me to leave, I can assure you of that."

The door shut behind her as Draco took out a piece of parchment and dictated a letter that he sent off almost immediately.

~*~

****

.._I assure you that if you said anything at all, our friendship will be null and void. I do not know if the two of you are still chummy, but I am asking you, no---pleading with you not to mention a word about Hermione!_

Draco

Draco,

Darling, Pansy and I still correspond occasionally, but she's no longer a confidante. I am most sincere when I say that your secret is safe with me. I don't know why you worry though, it seems as if you have Granger eating out of the palm of your hand (and other places I can only assume). Just watch out Draco, because in the end, this will not be a good thing.

With regards,

Blaise.

Blaise sent her note off and paced around the small flat she found right outside Diagon Alley in a semi-respectable neighbourhood. Now that she was back, she had to get a job.

And she knew just the person to give her one.

~*~

"I'm home!" Hermione listened for sounds of anyone in the house, but Stoneybrooke Manor was silent as a tomb. The curtains were drawn and no lights were lit. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly nine o' clock in the evening. Assuming the Castletons had retired to bed, Hermione made her way up to her suite to settle in for the evening.

Upon reaching her door, Hermione's muggle mobile began to ring.

"Hullo?"

"Hello, Miss Granger?"

"Yes," said Hermione slowly as she drew her wand. She glanced around the dark hallways and listened for any odd sounds, but was just met with silence.

"Oh good, I thought perhaps I had the wrong number. I don't suppose you remember me, Pansy Parkinson?"

Hermione almost burst out laughing once the caller identified themselves.

"Parkinson? Heard you were turning tricks, although that does not surprise me. What the hell are you calling me for?"

Pansy gave a low laugh on the other line, "I was just wondering if you were curious as to what Draco has been up all the time you've been prancing around Monte Carlo."

"I'm not up for playing games, especially with the likes of you. I don't care for what you have to say."

"Just because you're suddenly filthy rich, doesn't mean you can talk down to me," said Pansy, emphasizing on the word 'filthy.' "Just watch yourself Granger."

Hermione heard a 'click' as pansy hung up. Feeling a little worked up after the odd call, she went into her bathroom and drew a bath, deciding that a nice soak would help her rest.

~*~

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Absolutely miss. Just one drop."

"Perfect. This better be as good as you say or you'll get hexed so badly you won't be able to bed that lovely wife of yours"

The man stared at the cloaked figure with a mixture of fear and intrigue. It had been bad for business, the dark wizards being all locked up at Azkaban. He smiled and pushed the bottle towards the customer.

"Trust me, it's going to work brilliantly."

"It better."

****************************************

****

Ha! Trust me, this chapter is leading on to something wicked.

Expect the unexpected, that's what I say.

Thank you again to the fantastic reviewers. As always, you are all an inspiration and a motivation. And as for Hermione being so caught up at work, it's not going to fare well for her at all.

Just a hint, you see;-)

Also, sorry so short---let's call it a half-chapter and move on to the next one, which I am currently re-writing due to new developments in the story. Ciao !


	21. leading up to no good

"I need a job."

Draco leaned back and look at Blaise. She was sitting across from him tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm of her chair.

"It's not really my decision. I might be the chairman of the board, but ultimately, it's Hermione who gets the final say."

"Look, I'm completely skint, broke; I don't even have a knut to my name! There is no way in hell I'm running back to mum and the family to ask for any type of financial security. Can't you shag her and ask her then?"

Chuckling, Draco stood up and looked out the window. Hermione was home now, and she had intended to stay in London for the duration of the Monte Carlo project. He was meeting with her in fifteen minutes and he didn't quite know how to explain Blaise being in his office, not to mention the fact that she needed a job.

"Look," said Draco, "Hermione got in last night and her assistant called me to tell me she was on her way to the office and requested a meeting with me in, well, in about fifteen minutes. I can ask her then. But I think it's best if you leave now and make this a little less complicated."

Blaise stood up and straightened her skirt. "Very well. I'll leave, but don't let me resort to blackmail to get you to do anything," she said with a smirk.

"Why won't you just accept a loan from me? Won't that be easier? I can give you a stipend until you find a job elsewhere!"

"Draco, you're not the only one who needs to clear their name in this town." Blaise walked towards the door and with a wave, she was gone.

Draco sat back down in his chair. This charade was getting too complicated. He needed to end it; he was almost back in most of the good graces of society. He had been invited to several functions of which many would never have even given a second thought about not sending him an invitation. He picked up his coffee mug and took a sip. 

'_Fantastic, my coffee is cold.' _muttering a warming spell, Draco sat back down in his chair and began to look over some paperwork when he heard a knock.

"Come in."

"Hey there." Looking up, Draco saw Hermione standing in the doorway. He forced a smile and waved her in.

Shutting the door behind her, Hermione literally ran to him and kissed him passionately.

"Oh merlin, I never thought I would say this in my lifetime, but Draco Malfoy, I missed you. And I'm so sorry for being away so long." Draco say tears forming in Hermione's eyes and felt a twinge of guilt tugging get him. He kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug.

"You should be sorry. I had to sleep with the maid in order to get any comfort while you were off getting tan in Monte Carlo."

Swatting his arm playfully, Hermione jumped up on his desk and took a seat. "it wasn't even that warm there, you dolt. And I would hope you weren't sleeping with your maid, unless her name was pansy?"

Draco almost choked on Hermione's words. "What?"

"I know you weren't off on a shag-fest while I was being a prat. Speaking of pansy, care to tell me how she got the number to my mobile? I had a delightful conversation with her when I got in last night."

Bracing himself for a hexing, Draco took a seat and shrugged. "I'm sure she has her connections. Most likely an old 'client' if you know what I mean."

"hmm, I figured as much. Well, just to let you know, she informed me she's 'back' and that she fully intends on taking you back into her bed."

Draco playfully caressed Hermione's leg, causing her to giggle a bit. "Yeah, I ran into her on the street a few days back. She wasn't soliciting me, but she did inform me that she's given up her life on the street and apparently opened a knickers shop in the Alley."

Hermione swatted Draco's hand away before it moved further up her leg, "Knickers? Seems appropriate. Anyways, just keep her at bay when you see her and remind her who she's threatening. I came her to see if you had a date for the IFOW ball next week?"

Draco leaned back and stroked his chin, "Potter recommended a fantastic escort service over in Manchester, I thought I would owl them and see what kind of girls they've got."

"You're horrid. Pick me up at eight on Saturday then?"

"I suppose, but you better look better than a high-class call girl."

"Shut up." leaning over, Hermione gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and hopped off the desk.

"Wait, Hermione, do Ron and Harry know you're home?"

"Nope, I thought I would surprise them. That and give them lavish presents for being such a bitch."

Draco had to talk to her; he had to see about Blaise. "Oh, and another thing."

"yes?"

"You remember Blaise Zabini don't you?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I do, and she disappeared shortly before the war. I thought she had been killed?"

"Yeah, well, turns out she's not dead!" Draco saw that his joke was not getting a laugh, so he continued. "Well, see, she's been in hiding, traveling for the past few years, and now she's back and she's always been a good friend, and she's such a hard worker and never really wanted to be part of all that dark junk and I was thinking…"

Hermione was curious as to where this was leading, so she took a seat and nodded for Draco to continue.

"…perhaps you would consider letting her work for you, you know, just clerical work really."

"let me get this straight, you want me to hire a girl who never said a word to me at Hogwarts. A person who quiet possibly could have wanted me to fall through the trick stairs?"

"Basically, yes."

Hermione thought for a moment. She did owe Draco, and Blaise was never a threat to her at Hogwart's. If Draco thought she was quality, perhaps she deserved a second chance as well.

'_I gave Draco a second chance, didn't I?'_

"Very well, tell her to be at my office tomorrow at seven a.m. I'm only doing this because I feel guilty."

"You should feel guilty. Do you feel guilty enough for a quick go at it on my desk?"

All Draco got was a door in his face.

~*~

"You're home!" Ginny came bounding into Hermione's office. All Hermione saw as a warning was a flash of red running towards her.

"Oh! Harry and Ron are going to be so tickled to see you! I mean, I heard about that little riff you three got into, but I'm sure that's over with and I can't wait to see their faces. Oh, Hermione, they are so proud, so proud to get this promotion. All I've heard since they got it was how proud they were going to make you and this is going to mean so much to them to see you and.."

"Gin, please, in a normal speed please! It's lovely to see you too!"

Catching her breath, Ginny fell back onto the couch in Hermione's office.

"I am so glad to see you. Do you know that Malfoy has actually been _civil _to me since you were gone? I have to commend him for trying hard."

"Be nice, he is my boyfriend."

"he's still a prat. Anyways, I thought I would take you to lunch. Are you free?"

Hermione glanced at Ginny, who followed Hermione's gaze to the stack of files and fabric swatches covering her desk.

"right, work, I forget that people work normal hours. I don't have to be in to report to the ministry till later this evening."

"I can spare a few hours. I owe it to my friends."

Beaming, Ginny grabbed her purse and pulled Hermione up from her seat.

"let's grab something quick and go shopping."

~*~

"I got the job!"

Blaise grinned at her friend. "I can't believe it was even that easy!"

"for someone so smart, Granger will never have the right wits about her. I'll show that mud blood up once and for all."

"pansy, don't be hasty in this."

"I don't care anymore. She gets to live in a fancy house with servants and date Draco and be loved by all. It's all so damn nauseating! I need to see her fall from grace in a bad way"

"You will. It's going to be perfect, trust me."

Blaise leaned in and kissed pansy. "we'll get him back, pans, I promise. After everything he did, we'll get him back."

________________________________________________

First, I never update and that makes me a terrible person. Then I add in lesbians? 

Work with me here, I promise it will make sense eventually.


	22. A picture is worth a thousand words

"You understand why I'm doing all this, don't you darling?" Pansy stroked Blaire's hair as they laid in bed passing a bottle of wine back and forth to each other.

Sighing, Blaise shifted her position to face Pansy. "Pans look, I absolutely adore you, but if it's Draco you want, then, go and get him."

"Blaise, it's just that getting him back would mean that I no longer have to sell overpriced knickers to horrid cows on their lunch breaks from their fancy, 'respectable' jobs. If I can get him to fall in love with me, you know what the means? Malfoy proposals, according to the binding spell, make them irreversible. That means we get the money, the manor, everything! And by the time Draco realizes what has happened, I'll be back to being filthy rich, get to shag Draco endlessly, and when I'm done with him, I'll get to play with you! All I need is to get that filthy mud blood away, and swoop in when he needs someone to warm his bed again. I've been with Draco before, his needs are far too great. He's just caught up with that stupid woman. He'll see, what he needs is a strong woman with slytherin values, and a few tricks in bed that would blow his mind!"

Pansy smiled as she took the bottle from Blaise and proceeded to empty the bottle. She was unaware of the tears that were welling up on the face of the girl who held on to her.

~*~

"Hermione? Hey--let's sit, alright?" Ron led Hermione into the parlour and sat her down on one of the couches. Hermione was still sobbing hard, unable to say anything coherent just yet, and it had been almost ten minutes since she had walked in the door.

"Shhh," said Harry, gently rubbing Hermione's back in a failed attempt to comfort her. Her throaty sobs turned into loud, screeching wails. Harry and Ron looked at each other over Hermione's bent figure without the foggiest idea as to how to deal with Hermione. Neither of them had ever seen her so upset, not even when so many of their closest friends died during the war.

A few minutes later, Hermione managed to stop wailing and hitting the couch and took a deep breath.

"So-o-orry. I-I j-j-uu-s-t…oh Merlin!" Another sob escaped Hermione's mouth before she managed to calm down completely.

She wiped her face and graciously accepted Ron's handkerchief. After taking a few more calming breaths and sat back and stared at the ceiling.

"Um, Hermione? Look, I know you might at any moment begin to, well, you know, leak again. But I just wanted you to know that Ron and I will stay here as long as you need us."

Hermione looked up and smiled at harry. She placed her hand on his cheek and brought him closer to give him a peck on the cheek. She did the same for Ron, and then stood up.

"I'm fine now, really. I just want to get to bed. I'll see you both at the ball tomorrow?"

Ron and harry stared incredulously at their best friend. One minute she looked on the verge of despair, and now the 'normal' Hermione was back, without a trace of her sobs in her voice or on her face. Just a small smile.

"Uh--sure? Look, Hermione, we know you're not like other girls who you know, cry and want to talk about feelings and such, but we don't have to leave. We can talk about it you know?"

Hermione's smile faded and a dark look came over her face, but quickly vanished. Her smile widened.

"Look, I just had, a-a-, a moment! Must be that time of the month of something!" Chimed Hermione cheerfully as she ushered her friends towards the front door. Before closing the door on them, she sighed, and looked up at her two best friends. '_If they only knew. I could say something, but not on the eve of one of the biggest moments of their lives.'_ She gave each one a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to assume you two don't think im a cow for being so unreasonable and insensitive about coming home. Am I forgiven?"

Ron grabbed Hermione in for another hug; harry joining the two in a group embrace. 

"We never said you were a cow, well, to you face," chuckled ron as Hermione jabbed him on his side. "Look, whatever transpired between the three of us is over, done with, finito! Let's just get together after tomorrow night and have a chat, alright?"

Hermione nodded and waved as Harry and Ron apparated from her front porch. She shut the door as tears began to flow back down her face.

~*~

'_Where in the hell is that woman?'_ Draco paced anxiously in his living room that was covered in candles and rose petals. It was a bit cliché, but Draco was horny and well, he felt like doing something nice for Hermione. Wanted to show her that he had a sensitive romantic side. '_And nothing seals the deal like a romantic dinner of champagne and sex,'_ he thought as he smirked and began to rearrange the pillows on his sofa. He glanced at the clock. It was eight-fifteen. Hermione was due to arrive any moment now. She was always early.

He checked his reflection in the mirror and nodded in approval. Simple light blue button-down shirt and a pair of vintage jeans that **_VERSACELF_** specialized in. '_Perfect--I look like a bloody muggle model.'_ Draco smiled at the thought. He knew witches went ballistic over muggle male models. He assured himself that being pureblooded _and _fantastically good-looking made him even better.

Right on cue, he heard a knock on his door.

He opened it to find Hermione dressed in a black jersey dress with a neckline that literally plunged to her navel. He could only guess what charms she had put on the dress to keep it in place. 

'Better figure out how to rip it off her in moment,' he thought.

"I never thought you would get here," said Draco, leaning in to give Hermione a kiss. But instead of meeting her lips, his lips found themselves kissing a folder.

"What the--" Draco looked up and saw a brown manila folder in his face. He pushed the folder away from him and was met with a glare from Hermione that he didn't think anyone but his father had.

"is there a problem, love?" Hermione smirked and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. She surveyed the room, trying her hardest not to cry. Everything looked perfect, exactly how she would have wanted to spend this evening, had it not been for the contents of the folder. She walked towards the middle of the room, the candlelight reflecting on her skin, making her more alluring to Draco than before. 

She turned around and faced Draco who was leaning against a wall by the door. Pulling the contents of the folder out, she walked towards him.

"So, I was thinking, we never did get a chance to get together with Parvati and Seamus once they returned from their honeymoon. But you'll be glad to hear that Parv and I had a lovely chat this afternoon."

Draco remained silent. He had a bad feeling about this whole situation. Hermione never ran around in circles, she just cut right to the chase. He watched her pour herself a glass of champagne and shook his head refusing a glass for himself. 

"Not a big drinker tonight? You might want to reconsider." her voice was cold and monotone.

Draco stood up straight and tried to grab the contents of the folder that Hermione had laid out on the coffee table. He wasn't quick enough.

"Immobulus!" Draco stood suspended in mid-walk staring at Hermione with wide eyes filled with a mixture of fear and annoyance.

"Naughty Draco, those papers are not for you to mess with. You will see them after I've told you about my fantastic day." Hermione took a sip of champagne and walked around Draco's figure. "So as I was saying, Parvati rang me up this afternoon in the office. Apparently, she had overheard two women talking loudly about what a fool I was. I can hardly think of anyone who thinks im a fool--after all, I'm the smartest, most powerful witch in Europe. But no, apparently, I'm bigger than a fool. I'm _your _girlfriend. And a bloody daft one at that." Hermione picked up the papers off the table and suspended each one in the air in front of Draco. His expression couldn't change, but it was clear in how his eyes darted from one object to the next that he would most likely want to thrown each paper in the fire.

"Fancy photos, aren't they? Well, the women Parv heard talking? It was Pansy and some slag she was out lunching with. The two dolts left this folder behind. Parv was kind enough to be a curious one and snatch it up. Apparently, Pansy wanted something to remember my trip to Monaco by. Finite Incantantum!" The spell wore off and Draco fell flat on his face. Managing to get himself up, he started grabbing the pictures that were suspended in the air. There were a total of six pictures. Each one showed Draco and Pansy sprawled over a mussed-up bed enjoying each other's company. On the corner of one was a message.

__

Never knew you were this wild. Meet me again after the IFOWC ball--we can add more of these to our collection.

~D.

"This is fucking ridiculous! It's a bloody trick, don't you see?!"

"A trick? Do you really think I'm _that_ stupid?! This is your handwriting, that's your arse in the air; those are you bloody balls in that whore's face! You two-timing cad, you awful, hateful, cheating, lying--" Before Hermione could finish, she was hitting Draco with all her might. Draco just stood there, watching this slight woman filled with anger pound at every inch of him. He was numb. He never meant to hurt her like this. He may have been using her, but Draco could not even imagine making her this angry.

He grabbed a hold of Hermione's fists before they flew at him again. Steadying her, he pushed her against the wall and held her there. "These are fake," hissed Draco. Hermione shook her head and spat in his face.

"Don't even try to explain. This _thing_, if you could even call it a relationship is over. I am writing for a transfer to run the new York branch, that way you and your whore can enjoy each other's company without me hindering you any further. I really thought you changed Draco, Merlin, I was even falling in love with you," sobbed Hermione. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at his face. "don't come near me. There is no way that's a fake. Now I know why Pansy's been ringing me up--she can't _stand_ the fact that you might be sleeping with a filthy mud blood like me right? And how _could_ she fake it? They outlawed the use of ply juice potion after Voldermort was defeated. Only professors can have all the ingredients in one place at the same time without the ministry swooping down on them. So she couldn't have used it. I know that's what you're thinking."

Draco clenched his fists around the photographs, "I _didn't_ do this, Hermione, and you have to believe me."

"believe you? Ha!" Hermione laughed as she continued to point her wand between his eyes, "I could kill you right now, you know? I want to. But I would rather you rot in the wizarding world without ever knowing what love is. I can only imagine what the press will do if they see those photos."

Draco cringed, moving back slowly to give himself enough room to hopefully dodge whatever curses Hermione might be thinking of throwing at him. 

"Look, Hermione, we need to talk, there has to be an explanation to all of this--"

"Shut up. SHUT UP!" Hermione took a deep breath, "Whatever 'explanation' you may have, I don't want to hear it. I'm sure it's nothing but a lie. I'm leaving now. I expect you to resign from the company on Monday. I never want to see you involved in **_VERSACELF_** ever again. If you even step foot inside one of our stores, I will have those photo's circulated all over Europe and America." With that, Hermione apparated, leaving Draco stunned and angry. Grabbing him cloak, he quickly apparated to harry and Ron's.

~*~

Hermione found herself in muggle London, tear-stained and a bit dishevelled. She walked into an alley and managed to fix herself up. Finding her muggle mobile, she rang up a few muggle friends in London and decided that the best way to mend a broken-heart was with liberal helpings of martinis.

~*~

"What do you want?" Ron stood in the doorway of his flat looking at a pretty terrified-looking Draco.

"let me in, please, I need to talk to you and Harry." Ron moved aside and let Draco in. Harry was sitting on the couch looking through some files and working on a muggle laptop.

Harry looked up and nodded towards Draco. "'lo Malfoy, what brings you here?"

"These," said Draco, throwing the crumpled photographs on the table. 

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron as he shuffled through the photographs that Draco had brought. "You bastard! How could you even think--"

"Shut up Ron, these aren't real." Harry blocked the way for Ron to lunge at Draco as he took the photos from Ron's hand and examined them. "It's the worst trick photography I've seen since Voldermort used them to frame Ministry officials in our sixth year. Look, here, on the corner, you can see that the backgrounds aren't even the same, but blurred just enough by a morphing potion used to morph two photographs to look like one." Ron grabbed the photos back and stared intently at them before dropping them back on the table.

"So this was the reason that Hermione was so upset. Why didn't you try to explain this to her?"

Draco shook his head, "I did, you dolt! You think I want that cow ruining this relationship? Not bloody likely!"

"Well," said Harry, "you better perform a locator charm on her. Hermione's been known to do rash things when she's upset, and I can guarantee that _this_ little situation pissed her off."

A note to my readers:

I am so so so so so so so sorry for being so so so so so late in posting anything in the last few weeks. Writer's block, combined with piles of HW can do that to a person. I am finally getting back on track and promise to have the next chapter posted by Friday. Here's the preview….

**__**

Chapter 24 Preview:

Hermione could hardly stand, but she managed to drag herself out of the bar and into a cab. Minutes later, she found herself in the most unlikely of places--Blaise Zabini's flat.

BANG! With one flick of her wand, Hermione managed to blow up Blaire's door and found the owner of the flat scrambling to the foyer wrapped only in a sheet followed by the most unlikely person.


	23. revelations

"Miss Granger? There's a Miss Zabini here to see you."

Glancing at her watch, Hermione was pleased to see that Blaise was on time. She was actually fifteen minutes early.

"Send her in Trilly."

Hermione began moving some folders off her desk when a voice startled her.

"Nice office you've got here, Granger. I see you spare no expense now that you're rolling in galleons."

"That's _Miss _Granger to you Blaise. Have a seat," said Hermione motioning Blaise to one of the couches in the sitting area. Hermione stood up and took a seat across from Blaise.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please."

Hermione waved her wand and a coffee serving set appeared. She helped herself to a cup and motioned for Blaise to take one as well.

Taking a sip, Hermione summoned a notepad and quill. "So, Draco told me you're back in London. How were your travels?"

"Fine, thank you. I saw a bit more of the world, muggle and wizard alike, that I intended. It's never too much fun when you realize you're running out of money."

"Yes, well, I suppose it must have been rather hard to have been in hiding all these years."

Blaise snorted, "You have no idea. But it was never about Voldemort you know."

Hermione was silent. She had not heard the name of the infamous wizard in quite some time. She was curious as to why Blaise had left. Draco told her it was because of her family's involvement with the dark arts, but somehow, she felt there was much more to her story.

"I'm guessing from your expression that you're wondering what I'm doing back, why I even left to begin with, and why I'm here now."

"Sorry, I just, well, I would like some background information before I decide to hire you on a permanent basis. I assume, and I hope my assumptions have some ground to stand on, that you are no longer or ever were involved with any activities that may jeopardize your position in this company, or the company itself."

Blaise sat back, a dark look passing over her face. Containing her emotions, she let a small smile play on her lips, "Well, just to reassure you, I am not, nor was I ever in any league with my parents or the dark arts. I left because I did not want to join them in their decision to support Voldemort, and because I was given a choice: Give up what I loved the most or be killed. I decided running away was a better option."

"I'm sorry to hear of your trouble. Well, Draco speaks very highly of you and I am confident in his judge of character that you'll be a welcome addition to our team. Now, I don't know how much Draco has told you of what your duties may be, but I decided to hire you under a new position. Draco is very rarely able to meet with a lot of our, well, not so prestigious clientele. I believe that you would best work as his proxy during meetings and conferences. Now, you will be representing Draco, the company, and me. It requires a lot of overtime, you will not be given an assistant, and you must be on call during the weekends if any pressing issues come up. I looked over the resume that Draco sent over and spoke to all your references last night and you were highly recommended by a Paula Parkins, your former employer at the _Wand Wonders_ event-consulting agency in Paris. I must say, for someone who was in hiding, you were not even inclined to work under an assume name."

"I never said I was hiding, I just decided to leave the family. As long as I swore to never use the name Zabini again in London or to advance in society in any way, then I was free to leave, with the premise that I would never return."

"But you're back now," said Hermione, "Your mother is very much alive, as are many of your relatives."

"Ha," Blaise frowned, and then took a sip of her coffee, draining her cup. "My mother is a dolt. She has as much sense as a flubberworm, and even those things can be declared more mentally sound than that woman. As for the rest of my _family,_ with no more dark forces running around since Potter cleaned up the world, they wouldn't dare try anything. They are far too afraid of the ministry and the International Federation of Wizards Council."

"Very well, I will get your office set up for you. You may start today. There are approximately twenty-five clients that Draco has not been able to meet with since I have been away. They aren't pressing matters, but they have been delayed far too long. You can start with them."

Blaise got up to leave, but paused for a moment and turned back to look at Hermione. "Thank you. Really, I mean it. This is an opportunity that would never have come about if not for your ability to forgive and forget. I won't disappoint you or Draco, I swear."

Hermione watched Blaise leave, trying her hardest to believe the last words the woman had spoken to her.

~*~

"She's back? This is getting bloody ridiculous. I don't want to have to call her a cow, among other things, in order for her to realize that she has certain obligations as our friends, such as being there when we need someone to help us walk when we're piss drunk, our weddings, and on occasions such as the most bloody important promotions of our lives! I don't want her there."

Harry was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling while Ron paced back and forth at the foot of his bed. That morning at work, some women were talking about how excited they were that Hermione Granger was back in London to finish the fall lines to debut in the spring. Harry made a few inquiries and found out that Hermione had been back for almost a week and was planning to surprise both of them at the ceremony on Saturday.

"She's our best friend Ron; she has every right to be there. Moreover, yes, she was a bit stupid about where her priorities are, but are you even surprised? This is _Hermione_ we're talking about. The sky could be falling and she would keep on working. You know in her heart she knew she was wrong and it is unfortunate that we had to tell her off like that, but we've been through much worse scrapes than this."

"Well, I've had it," huffed Ron as he sat down at the edge of Harry's bed. "I love her, I do. I would do anything in the world for that woman, but lately she's been so hell-bent on being number one witch that she barely has time for us. She barely has time for Draco, and lord knows he's smitten with her. No wonder all her men run off into the sunset with others; she can't spare one moment for a decent snog!"

"Don't be harsh. Why don't we drop by her manor this evening and sort everything out before Saturday? The last thing we need there is a showdown before the IFOWC chairs between the 'great triumvirate.' "

Ron smiled at hearing the nickname that all the papers in the wizarding world had coined to describe the three friends at the time of the Great War.

"Well, I suppose. But I won't promise anything."

Harry got up and took out his muggle mobile. "I'll ring the Castletons to know to expect us."

~*~

"Draco!" Hermione squealed despite herself. At the moment, Draco was carefully using his able tongue to trace circles and plant kisses up and down her neck. He had Hermione sprawled on her desk in a position that would drive the tabloids wild.

"Shh," whispered Draco against her ear, "just be quiet and let me enjoy this."

"No, seriously, Draco, as much as I wouldn't mind you ravishing me on top of my fall line designs, I need to get the designs presented to the board tomorrow and I won't ever concentrate after what might transpire if I continue to let you…oh…." Hermione's voice trailed off as Draco's lips found a particularly sensitive spot at the crook of her neck.

"Naughty boy, get up." Hermione pushed Draco off and began to re-button her partially opened blouse. Groaning, Draco pulled himself away from Hermione and consoled himself with thoughts of spending time with her later that evening for dinner.

"I'll ring you when I'm done," said Hermione as she pushed him towards the door.

"You're a tease and wench," said Draco, his face inches from hers, his mouth curled in a grin that Hermione could rarely refuse.

"This wench ahs work to do, and I need you to go over some of the client profiles with Blaise. You promised."

Draco held his hands up in defeat, "Fine, fine, I'll go. But I hope you know I expect _full_ reciprocation tonight."

Hermione shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. '_Merlin, I need to stop these trysts at the office…'_

Getting back to her desk, Hermione saw that it was almost six in the evening. '_Perhaps a nice bath at home before dinner would be nice.'_ Nevertheless, Hermione shook the thought out of her head and began to go over her sketches.

Just as she was putting the final touches on her couture line, her mobile rang,

"Hermione Granger."

"Ahh, Miss Granger, so very nice to hear your voice."

Hermione was puzzled, the voice on the line sounded so familiar, but she had the hardest time placing it.

"Umm, do I know you?"

"Very well. I believe you attended this glorious wedding a few months back…"

:"Parvati!" Hermione smiled and put her sketchpad down. "How is married life treating you?"

"Lovely, really, it is. In addition, Seamus finally got a decent job, but it's in the muggle world. I think he's some sort of Promiscuator?"

"You mean prosecutor? I didn't know Seamus had gone to study law."

"I know, he's awfully boring sometimes, but an absolute gem in bed. We're moving to New York in a few weeks."

Hermione sighed. It had been a dream of hers to run the New York branch of the company for sometime, but she never felt the urgency to leave London quite yet.

"Parv, new York is divine. Shopping is all over the place, you'll love it." 

"Oh I know. Seamus went to study at some muggle university in the States and I went to see him there a few times. I told you all of this!"

"Sorry, you know how I am with details about such things. But good for Seamus for finding something he's passionate about!"

"Well, it's made him awfully happy, but he's not getting paid as well as I would have hoped. However, he will be working for the New York branch of Gringotts on their legal staff as well, so I hope the pay balances out. Nevertheless, that is not all the reason I called you. I have the most intriguing gossip…"

~*~

Harry glanced at the clock. It was almost seven o' clock at night and Hermione had not apparated home yet. Her car was in the front drive, so he assumed she had apparated to work.

"See? Even when she knows we're not here, she doesn't show up. I'm going to H2O for a drink. Are you going to stay here and see if she decides to tear herself away from her precious work?"

Sighing, Harry stood up. "I'll join you. We can talk to her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's too late," said Ron, gathering his cloak and drinking the last of the tea that Mrs. Castleton had set out for them.

Just then, they heard a pop and sob.

A tear-stained Hermione walked in right as Ron and Harry walked out of the front parlour into the foyer.

Without a word, Hermione flung herself at her two friends and managed to weep for a good five minutes before anyone said anything.

Ron spoke first. "It's Draco, isn't it?"


	24. Don't forget to knock

Chapter 24: Don't forget to knock

Once again, thank you for reading this if you've been following the story and have waited nearly two months for me to get anything together in the form of a chapter. I truly appreciate your patience and welcome any angry faces directed towards my seriously annoying writer's block and failure to even TRY to pound out a chappie. But I'm back from the beach and completely sun-soaked, so I'm going to give this chapter a shot.

For any new readers, thanks for dropping in—come back soon!

Hermione could hardly stand, but she managed to drag herself out of the bar and into a cab. Minutes later, she found herself in the most unlikely of places--Blaise Zabini's flat.

BANG! With one flick of her wand, Hermione managed to blow up Blaire's door and found the owner of the flat scrambling to the foyer wrapped only in a sheet followed by the most unlikely person.

"What the—" Hermione struggled to steady herself on the remains of Blaise's mangled doorframe. In front of her, Blaise was struggling to keep the bed sheets on her body while her guest pointed a wand directly at Hermione.

"Well, lookie here. Fancy seeing you here Mudblood, came over to check up on your new model employee did you?"

"Pansy, don't—" Pansy shot a glare at an embarrassed Blaise who was looking nervously between Pansy and Hermione.

"Shut up, and don't say a word," hissed Pansy at a cowering Blaise. She turned her attention to Hermione who was quickly sobering up. "Now, where were we? Oh, right, so, you think you can come traipsing around London and blast people's doors open do you?"

"I came to talk to Blaise. I never expected _you_ to be here. But now everything is making sense to me. Nice little plot you three had going against, it nearly fooled me."

Pansy laughed, "Darling, your dearest Draco wasn't even involved in nearly as much as you _think_ you know. Here, have a seat."

With a flick of her wand, Pansy threw Hermione against the sofa and held her there with several charms. Hermione struggled to break free, but it was a hopeless cause. She looked fearfully at Pansy, who mere laughed at the witch writhing and struggling against what felt to Hermione like invisible ropes.

"No need to squirm dear, I'm not going to hurt you……physically at least. Let's see..what new news, other than me having the most wonderful time romping around in your dear beau's bed, would make you want to die? Oh yes, this should be entertaining…" Pansy flicked her wand several times and Blaise ended up in front her Hermione in a trance-like state. Slowly, she began to speak.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as Blaise spoke in a low grave voice about the details of Draco's ploy to return into the good graces of wizarding society using Hermione's influence. Slowly, but surely, the tears that Pansy was anticipating flowed freely down Hermione's face. Once Blaise stopped speaking, Pansy undid the binds on Hermione.

Hermione got up slowly and straightened the hem of her skirt. She threw a disgusted look at Pansy, and an almost pitying look at Blaise. Without a word, she apparated out of Blaise's flat.

"Hermione! Please, let us in! Hermione!"

Ron and Harry had been attempting to enter Hermione's home for the past hour. It was Saturday morning, the day of the IWF ball, and Ron, Harry, and Draco had spent the entire evening and early morning searching for her. No locator charm could locate her anywhere until around eight in the morning she appeared at Stoneybrooke.

"Sirs, perhaps you should take your leave now. Miss Granger will not be up for some time." Harry and Ron looked behind them to find the butler, Mr. Castleton, standing directly behind them with a sad, serious face they had never seen.

"Reynold," pleaded Harry, "We _must_ see her. Is she alright? We've been searching all nigh— "

"Sir," replied the butler in a rather harsh tone, "Miss Granger is aware that you and Mr. Weasley are out here, but she has requested that she is not disturbed. She did, however, ask me to tell both of you that she will be in attendance at tonight's ball."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then back at Mr. Castleton. Sensing he had nothing else to say to either one of them, they each muttered a good-bye and disapparated.

From the top right window, a face disappeared back behind the curtains.

Piles. Piles and piles of newspaper clippings and crumbled wiz faxes. Those were the only things that Hermione could see on her floor. She had watched Reynold convince Harry and Ron to leave. As soon as they took their leave, Hermione crawled back into bed feeling like her entire life was flushed down the toilet. '_It might as well have been,'_ she thought as she browsed the headlines of every major wizarding newspaper and gossip rag that poured into her room that morning.

**_MAD-CAP GRANGER ON RAMPAGE!_**

**_HERMIONE HELL-BENT ON HURTING HARLOT!!_**

**_MYSTERY MISTRESS MAKES GRANGER FRIZZ UP! (SECRETS TO SMOOTHER, SILKIER HAIR INSIDE!)_**

A sea of bold, black letter and exclamation points, combined with terribly alliterations made Hermione want to spend the rest of her life in exile on some distant planet. Burying her head in her pillow, she recalled the events of the night before.

_Draco…plot…Pansy…Blaise…._

Any other woman would have broken down into pieces and probably would have escaped, but not Hermione. The battle to save her reputation and re-ruin Draco's was just beginning. Taking another gulp of her what may have been her twelfth cup of coffee, Hermione grabbed her robe and began to promptly dial her press secretary, as well as her personal stylist. She did, after all, have a ball to attend.

On the other side of town, Draco mulled over the events of the previous night, as well as the events that were meticulously reported in the daily papers. In almost everyone single newspaper he read that morning, Hermione had made the front page. Draco hastily scanned one of the articles.

**_OLD RIVALRIES NEVER END_**

**_BY: MORTICIANA ARTEMIS_**

**_Old enemies are never too far apart it seems. The infamous Pansy Parkinson was seen leaving the scene of what looked to reporters as an apparent girl-fight involving the aforementioned Ms. Parkinson, an unidentified woman who also left the scene, and the ever news-worthy Hermione Granger._**

**_The incident, which witnesses say occurred at the home of a new tenant at the Willow Oaks Magical Complex at Fourteenth and _****_Dragon Rd._****_ in London, was apparently thought earlier to be a domestic dispute. Witnesses saw Miss Granger exit the flat, which had the door blown up into shreds, but she did not seem in a hurry. Shortly after her exit, Miss Parkinson and the anonymous friend exited the flat as well._**

**_Investigators have dismissed the incident as a squabble between the two former rivals from Hogwarts. However, sources say that there is a reason to believe that Hermione-Arm Candy Draco Malfoy was the center of the little riff. Could this be the end of the romance between _****_England_****_'s most newsworthy couple? _**

Draco shook his head and clenched his fist in anger. The complex that was mentioned was where Blaise lived, and if he was seeing the pictures correctly, the flat, which was shown as a picture spread after the brief article, look very much like Blaise's.

'_But what is Pansy doing at Blaise's and why on earth is Hermione there?'_

Draco looked at a few more articles, then threw all the papers into the fireplace. He leaned back on his chair, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out how he could have let his little plan get so out of control.

"I don't bloody care if she's in bed with Britney Spears, I have to go in and see her!"

The loud screams coming from her front door were enough to jolt Hermione back to reality. She had been on the phone all morning long with her press secretary and her personal assistant attempting to smooth out the situation that Hermione had gotten herself into.

'_Honestly,'_ thought Hermione as she got up, '_ of all the things I could have debuted with as my first scandalous action, it had to involve not one, but three people. And the press doesn't even know half of it.'_

Throwing some powder into the fire, Hermione called out to her butler.

"Reynold, let her up."

As always, no sooner had Hermione given the ok, Ginny Weasley burst into the doors of Hermione's suite.

"Why is it that every time you get yourself into the papers lately, it's with the oddest characters?"

Hermione smirked, waving Ginny in and sitting back down. Ginny plopped herself down on a loveseat across from Hermione.

"Dearest, honestly, what did I tell you about Malfoy? BAD NEWS. Now, tell me exactly what happened? Or is it true that you and Pansy are both preggers with Malfoy's child and he has another lover in Bulgaria? Was that whom the mystery woman was?"

Hermione almost laughed. The papers were concocting ridiculous conclusions, not to mention far-fetched rumors that were no doubt spreading world-wide.

"Well, first, let me tell you about the romp Britney and I just had." Ginny threw the paper and Hermione managed to duck before it clobbered her on her forehead.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you, but do not, under any circumstances repeat any of this to anyone, at least until such time that I say so." Ginny leaned in and listened intently as Hermione gave her a play by play of everything that had transpired the night before. When she had finished, Hermione was a bit in awe at the fact that for the first time in what seemed like years, Ginny was rendered speechless.

"And you're still coming tonight? He's going to be there 'Mione! And bloody hell, he'll be having a jolly laugh at your expense. I say hex him, hex the hell out of him. Make him grown a snout, and oh, I don't know, give him a terrible disease or –"

"Gin," interrupted Hermione, "I can't _not_ show up. My best friends are being inducted into one of the most prestigious foundations tonight. But trust me, he is not going to disappear quietly into the night. He and I will have a few words."

"But Hermione, I don't think this ball is the right place to have a 'few words' with Malfoy. I mean, I saw the damage done to that flat door, and I don't want to know what part of Malfoy you might be tempted to blow up if you even come within fifteen yards of him!"

"No worries, Gin. This is going to be very simple and to the point. I will be asking him to resign as CEO of VERSACELF, or else I will gladly publish the pictures of him and Pansy in every possible media venue I can manage to get a hold of. Surely that's a fair trade. He leaves my territory, he can relish the fact that his paltry reputation has been restored, and I can finally move to the New York office without the fear of him ever being part of my life again."

The last part of what Hermione had said came as a surprise to Ginny. "New York? As in the States? It's not like you to run like that!"

"So what!" Hermione barked. "I have always wanted to move there, and now, I have a perfect reason! Ginny, he made me feel like the biggest dolt, bigger than Crabbe, Goyle, even the lowest flubberworm. I cannot even begin to imagine being in the same city as him, save the same country. I have spent all my life being so bloody strong and resilient. Well, no, this time I'm going to run away rather than face it every day, because I have never, _ever_, been so hurt or humiliated as I am now."

Ginny watched her friend curl up into a small ball on her chair. Instinctively, Ginny got up and went to Hermione and took her into her arms and cooed words of encouragement into her friend's ear as she wiped the tears from Hermione's eyes.

****


	25. Deluded Cinderella

Chapter 25: Once Upon A Dream-Part One

_Once again, I am attempting to finish this story. I am struggling, but I love this story and I want to get it done. Thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews, criticisms, and suggestions. I really take everything you say into consideration and think about all that info when I write. _

_On with the show…_

"She's what?"

"Coming to the ball, like some seriously deluded Cinderella. You don't think she's made amends with him do you?" Blaise stared at Pansy who was busy trying on various robes from her closet. The blond had spent all morning laughing hysterically at the papers that were depicting Hermione as a complete mental-case who was holding on to an old 'childish' rivalry. '_Serves her right, that stupid slag. Who does she think she is, walking around in her fancy outfits, traipsing around her bloody manor, and shagging _my_ Draco? We'll see who he takes home tonight.'_ Pansy found a pair of ill-fitting turquoise robes in the back of Blaise's wardrobe. A few spells and she managed to make the dress presentable enough to wear that evening. Sighing, she turned and looked at Blaise who was lounging on her bed flipping through an old fashion magazine. Feeling a bit irritated, Pansy stomped over to the bed and ripped the magazine from Blaise's hands.

"Aren't you going to make some effort to get ready? It's nearly five o' clock. You haven't even picked out a dress to wear!"

Blaise, ignoring Pansy's little outburst, sat up on the bed and stared defiantly at her lover. "I honestly don't think I would be of much use to anyone by attending this ball to begin with. Go, finish what you've started, and call me in the morning." Jumping off the bed, Blaise stepped out of the room leaving Pansy in a huff.

"Blaise!" Pansy ran out of the room to find Blaise casually tidying up the living room, which was still a bit cluttered from the incident the night before. "You can't just say 'no' to me! I brought you back here. I am doing all of this for us! For _you!_"

"Are you?" Blaise spun around looking Pansy in the eye. Never before had Blaise been so angered by Pansy. "Are you really? Because for a moment there I thought you were ruining Hermione's life because you hate her and hate the fact that Draco even took up with her, even if it was a stupid little ploy! And I thought you were only trying to get back with Draco because you miss sleeping on satin pillows and eating seven-course meals and having servants do your every bidding! Forgive me for thinking that you're the most selfish bitch in the world!"

_Smack!_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the small flat. Without another word, Blaise disapparated from the flat leaving Pansy standing in the living room clutching her reconstructed dress and staring at the space where Blaise had stood moments before.

'_Forget her,' _Pansy told herself. She turned around and marched back into the bedroom. '_I have a party to crash.'_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Harry was having a bit of trouble as he got ready that evening. He had somehow managed completely botch getting his muggle tux on. '_Stupid bow-tie, stupid tuxedo, I look like a bloody—'_

"—PENGUIN! I am a freakishly tall, red-headed penguin! I do not like this one bit Harry." Turning around, Harry caught sight of Ron pacing back and forth in the hallway outside his bedroom. After managing to cast the proper spell, Harry stepped out into the hallway to join Ron, his bow-tie still a bit crooked.

"Merlin, I feel a bit ridiculous, mate." Ron nodded his head in agreement with Harry. They both stepped into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Harry, tell me again why we decided not to invite dates?"

"Because Hermione will be there and she needs us. Also, we need to be free to either help Hermione and Draco sort this mess up, or hurt Draco in the worst physical way possible."

"Right, forgot about that."

_Pop!_

"Well? What say you boys?" Harry and Ron looked up and saw a woman dressed in a cream coloured gown. The gown was long and the bodice dipped into a deep "V" that showed an ample set of—

"YOU PUT THOSE AWAY VIRGINIA WEASLEY! Harry! Tell her to put those, those, those…..ugh! Put them away! Mum and Dad are going to be there! And photographers! They'll all think that you're some sort of---harlot! Some scarlet woman!"

"Honestly, Ron, I think she looks rather fantastic," gushed Harry. He quickly dodged a curse that Ron shot his way while laughing heartily at the situation.

"Ron, seriously, let's just get going. We promised Hermione that we would be at Stoneybrooke by seven to pick her up!" Rushing his two friends out of the flat, Harry locked the doors and the three friends walked out into the street where Hermione had a car waiting for them. Not another word was said about Ginny's dress.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dahhhhling, this is gonna look fahhhhntahhhstic on you!" Several sparks of color flew around the enourmous bathroom at Stoneybrooke. Hermione had hired a rather eccentric, but wildly popular hair and makeup stylist to get her ready for the ball. Her dress, which she had designed herself, was hanging on the mannequin she had used to make the dress out in her sitting room. At that moment, Hermione was struggling not to cry as unknown beauty spells were thrown at her from angry angle.

'_Note to self: Update beauty spell books,'_ thought Hermione as her stylist threw a spell at her hair making it go from a rather messy updo to a sleek and classic chignon held together by a row of sparkling coral orchids that seemed enchanted to twinkle about her hair.

"Stop!" Hermione held her hand over her head. "Razzty, this is perfect," she cooed to the stylist who looked as though he wanted something that would be more 'in-your-face' than a classic hairstyle, but this was one of the most influential women in wizarding England, Europe perhaps. Just being written up about doing her hair was enough publicity to keep his business in top form for at least three years.

"Awww…dahhlling," droned Razztavian in a slightly bored, yet joking voice. He had a soft, American southern drawl that always made him sound so bothered. "I just don't know what to do with you and your gorgeous face and hair and everything. That gown of yours should have hair and make-up that make people want to drop their trousers and—"

"Razz, honestly, you don't need to finish that sentence. I think I look pretty alright."

"Pretty _alright?"_ The stylist dropped his wand and pretended to pout in the corner. It was times like these and characters like Razztavian that Hermione needed the most, when she was full of sadness and anger all at once.

Razztavian looked back and expected Hermione to continue teasing him, but he just saw her sitting in her chair staring off.

"Miss 'Mione, why so glum? You look dazzling and wonderful! I don't know about the rest of the people at that ball, but I sure know that you'll be prettiest one there!" Smiling, Hermione stood up and walked out into her sitting room. Razztavian dismissed his assistants and followed Hermione. Slipping on her dress, Hermione's heart felt heavy, knowing that no matter how happy she was going to try to be for her friends, nothing would change the fact that the first man she truly thought she was falling in love with used her. '_And to think all these years I've been telling myself that this would happen.' _ As a single tear threatened to escape, Hermione tilted her head back, took a deep breath and turned around.

Her hair stylist just smiled broadly. "Honey, you look _divine_. No more of this uptight-corporate-wear-a-bun image. You need to get out there are wow them all!"

Hermione turned and smiled broadly at the eccentric man. "You're right, Razz. Thank you again, I look fantastic!"

"Honey," said Razztavian, using his wand to clean up the sitting room, "you make my job easy." And with a pop! he disapparated.

Hermione turned back to the mirror and surveyed her image. She had to admit she looked striking in her own creation-her dress was a pale gold that was so sheer one would expect to see right through the dress. It was perfect for the outdoor ball that was being held near the Mediterranean coast. . Her pale skin and dark hair offset the light colours of the dress, making her glow. A set of earrings and a simple diamond necklace completed the look. Adding a bit of gloss onto her lips, Hermione grabbed her clutch and made her way downstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, they sure went all out when they heard they were inducting you in Potter." The drawl was unmistakable and Harry turned to face Draco, a mixture of annoyance and sympathy on his face.

"It would do you well to just stay clear of her Draco. She's in good spirits now, but that's how she usually is when she's contemplating hexing people into oblivion."

Draco frowned, "I realize that Harry, but I have to talk to her. You and I both know that those pictures were doctored, not to mention someone is illegally distributing polyjuice potion. I have to, whether the outcome is good or not."

Harry stayed silent for a moment in an attempt to distract himself with the opulent ice sculptures that were at each entrance into the outdoor ballroom that International Federation of Wizards had constructed on the cliffs of an undisclosed seaside location. The moon was full and the air was filled with the salty smell of the sea mixed with the aroma of fresh tropical flowers that were arranged at every table. Part of him wanted to intervene and confront Hermione about the fraudulent pictures, but he knew better than to help Hermione fight her battles. Last one he tried to butt into caused him to walk away with a rather nasty scar on his left cheek courtesy of Hermione's extremely powerful right hook.

"Just, well, whatever you do Draco, know that once Hermione makes up her mind, it takes more than a few apologies to make it right."

"That's what I'm afraid of Potter, that's what I'm afraid of," said Draco in barely a whisper as Hermione walked into the room.

Quick Note: here is a picture of what I see Hermione wearing--

Chapter 25: Once Upon A Dream-Part One

_Once again, I am attempting to finish this story. I am struggling, but I love this story and I want to get it done. Thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews, criticisms, and suggestions. I really take everything you say into consideration and think about all that info when I write. _

_On with the show…_

"She's what?"

"Coming to the ball, like some seriously deluded Cinderella. You don't think she's made amends with him do you?" Blaise stared at Pansy who was busy trying on various robes from her closet. The blond had spent all morning laughing hysterically at the papers that were depicting Hermione as a complete mental-case who was holding on to an old 'childish' rivalry. '_Serves her right, that stupid slag. Who does she think she is, walking around in her fancy outfits, traipsing around her bloody manor, and shagging _my_ Draco? We'll see who he takes home tonight.'_ Pansy found a pair of ill-fitting turquoise robes in the back of Blaise's wardrobe. A few spells and she managed to make the dress presentable enough to wear that evening. Sighing, she turned and looked at Blaise who was lounging on her bed flipping through an old fashion magazine. Feeling a bit irritated, Pansy stomped over to the bed and ripped the magazine from Blaise's hands.

"Aren't you going to make some effort to get ready? It's nearly five o' clock. You haven't even picked out a dress to wear!"

Blaise, ignoring Pansy's little outburst, sat up on the bed and stared defiantly at her lover. "I honestly don't think I would be of much use to anyone by attending this ball to begin with. Go, finish what you've started, and call me in the morning." Jumping off the bed, Blaise stepped out of the room leaving Pansy in a huff.

"Blaise!" Pansy ran out of the room to find Blaise casually tidying up the living room, which was still a bit cluttered from the incident the night before. "You can't just say 'no' to me! I brought you back here. I am doing all of this for us! For _you!_"

"Are you?" Blaise spun around looking Pansy in the eye. Never before had Blaise been so angered by Pansy. "Are you really? Because for a moment there I thought you were ruining Hermione's life because you hate her and hate the fact that Draco even took up with her, even if it was a stupid little ploy! And I thought you were only trying to get back with Draco because you miss sleeping on satin pillows and eating seven-course meals and having servants do your every bidding! Forgive me for thinking that you're the most selfish bitch in the world!"

_Smack!_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the small flat. Without another word, Blaise disapparated from the flat leaving Pansy standing in the living room clutching her reconstructed dress and staring at the space where Blaise had stood moments before.

'_Forget her,' _Pansy told herself. She turned around and marched back into the bedroom. '_I have a party to crash.'_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Harry was having a bit of trouble as he got ready that evening. He had somehow managed completely botch getting his muggle tux on. '_Stupid bow-tie, stupid tuxedo, I look like a bloody—'_

"—PENGUIN! I am a freakishly tall, red-headed penguin! I do not like this one bit Harry." Turning around, Harry caught sight of Ron pacing back and forth in the hallway outside his bedroom. After managing to cast the proper spell, Harry stepped out into the hallway to join Ron, his bow-tie still a bit crooked.

"Merlin, I feel a bit ridiculous, mate." Ron nodded his head in agreement with Harry. They both stepped into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Harry, tell me again why we decided not to invite dates?"

"Because Hermione will be there and she needs us. Also, we need to be free to either help Hermione and Draco sort this mess up, or hurt Draco in the worst physical way possible."

"Right, forgot about that."

_Pop!_

"Well? What say you boys?" Harry and Ron looked up and saw a woman dressed in a cream coloured gown. The gown was long and the bodice dipped into a deep "V" that showed an ample set of—

"YOU PUT THOSE AWAY VIRGINIA WEASLEY! Harry! Tell her to put those, those, those…..ugh! Put them away! Mum and Dad are going to be there! And photographers! They'll all think that you're some sort of---harlot! Some scarlet woman!"

"Honestly, Ron, I think she looks rather fantastic," gushed Harry. He quickly dodged a curse that Ron shot his way while laughing heartily at the situation.

"Ron, seriously, let's just get going. We promised Hermione that we would be at Stoneybrooke by seven to pick her up!" Rushing his two friends out of the flat, Harry locked the doors and the three friends walked out into the street where Hermione had a car waiting for them. Not another word was said about Ginny's dress.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dahhhhling, this is gonna look fahhhhntahhhstic on you!" Several sparks of color flew around the enourmous bathroom at Stoneybrooke. Hermione had hired a rather eccentric, but wildly popular hair and makeup stylist to get her ready for the ball. Her dress, which she had designed herself, was hanging on the mannequin she had used to make the dress out in her sitting room. At that moment, Hermione was struggling not to cry as unknown beauty spells were thrown at her from angry angle.

'_Note to self: Update beauty spell books,'_ thought Hermione as her stylist threw a spell at her hair making it go from a rather messy updo to a sleek and classic chignon held together by a row of sparkling coral orchids that seemed enchanted to twinkle about her hair.

"Stop!" Hermione held her hand over her head. "Razzty, this is perfect," she cooed to the stylist who looked as though he wanted something that would be more 'in-your-face' than a classic hairstyle, but this was one of the most influential women in wizarding England, Europe perhaps. Just being written up about doing her hair was enough publicity to keep his business in top form for at least three years.

"Awww…dahhlling," droned Razztavian in a slightly bored, yet joking voice. He had a soft, American southern drawl that always made him sound so bothered. "I just don't know what to do with you and your gorgeous face and hair and everything. That gown of yours should have hair and make-up that make people want to drop their trousers and—"

"Razz, honestly, you don't need to finish that sentence. I think I look pretty alright."

"Pretty _alright?"_ The stylist dropped his wand and pretended to pout in the corner. It was times like these and characters like Razztavian that Hermione needed the most, when she was full of sadness and anger all at once.

Razztavian looked back and expected Hermione to continue teasing him, but he just saw her sitting in her chair staring off.

"Miss 'Mione, why so glum? You look dazzling and wonderful! I don't know about the rest of the people at that ball, but I sure know that you'll be prettiest one there!" Smiling, Hermione stood up and walked out into her sitting room. Razztavian dismissed his assistants and followed Hermione. Slipping on her dress, Hermione's heart felt heavy, knowing that no matter how happy she was going to try to be for her friends, nothing would change the fact that the first man she truly thought she was falling in love with used her. '_And to think all these years I've been telling myself that this would happen.' _ As a single tear threatened to escape, Hermione tilted her head back, took a deep breath and turned around.

Her hair stylist just smiled broadly. "Honey, you look _divine_. No more of this uptight-corporate-wear-a-bun image. You need to get out there are wow them all!"

Hermione turned and smiled broadly at the eccentric man. "You're right, Razz. Thank you again, I look fantastic!"

"Honey," said Razztavian, using his wand to clean up the sitting room, "you make my job easy." And with a pop! he disapparated.

Hermione turned back to the mirror and surveyed her image. She had to admit she looked striking in her own creation-her dress was a pale mint green that was so sheer one would expect to see right through the dress. It was strapless and airy, perfect for the outdoor ball that was being held near the Mediterranean coast. The rest of the dress flowed out into layers of chiffon that gave her the appearance of a woodland nymph. Her pale skin and dark hair offset the light colours of the dress, making her glow. A set of earrings and a simple diamond necklace completed the look. Adding a bit of gloss onto her lips, Hermione grabbed her clutch and made her way downstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, they sure went all out when they heard they were inducting you in Potter." The drawl was unmistakable and Harry turned to face Draco, a mixture of annoyance and sympathy on his face.

"It would do you well to just stay clear of her Draco. She's in good spirits now, but that's how she usually is when she's contemplating hexing people into oblivion."

Draco frowned, "I realize that Harry, but I have to talk to her. You and I both know that those pictures were doctored, not to mention someone is illegally distributing polyjuice potion. I have to, whether the outcome is good or not."

Harry stayed silent for a moment in an attempt to distract himself with the opulent ice sculptures that were at each entrance into the outdoor ballroom that International Federation of Wizards had constructed on the cliffs of an undisclosed seaside location. The moon was full and the air was filled with the salty smell of the sea mixed with the aroma of fresh tropical flowers that were arranged at every table. Part of him wanted to intervene and confront Hermione about the fraudulent pictures, but he knew better than to help Hermione fight her battles. Last one he tried to butt into caused him to walk away with a rather nasty scar on his left cheek courtesy of Hermione's extremely powerful right hook.

"Just, well, whatever you do Draco, know that once Hermione makes up her mind, it takes more than a few apologies to make it right."

"That's what I'm afraid of Potter, that's what I'm afraid of," said Draco in barely a whisper as Hermione walked into the room.

Quick Note: here is a picture of what I see Hermione wearing—

http:www.edressme.com/dinabarel1.html


	26. Hopeless

Chapter 26

Prelude to the end?

Hermione had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Well, no, there were certain moments that could compete with her current state, but she was too frazzled to think straight. All night she had tried to look super cheerful, the essence of power and grace, everything that she believed that she stood for in the wizarding world. But nothing could change that fact that her heart was still broken, the strap of her shoes were digging into her ankles, and oh, Draco Malfoy had been seated directly in front of her for the dinner portion of the evening.

'_Stupid committee, no doubt trying to rouse us into some sort of scrap to bring a bit of publicity to a no doubt dreadfully dull evening.' _Hermione snorted. She sat glumly in her elegant dress looking up at the dais where Harry and Ron were surrounded by the most prestigious wizards in the world, looking as thought they had swallowed bubbotuber pus.

'_Good,' _thought Hermione. '_At least I'm not the only one.'_

Across the table, Draco studied Hermione carefully. He couldn't help but marvel at her heart-shaped face, her soulful dark eyes…'_Soulful Dark eyes?'_ Draco shook his head, '_That woman has made you soft, Malfoy.'_ Nodding in agreement with his own thoughts, Draco continued to watch Hermione. She was doing her best to avoid looking across the table. They were becoming somewhat of a distraction for the ballroom where all the prying eyes of wizarding high society were focused on Draco and Hermione, watching and waiting for the other shoe to drop at the ball.

Hermione could feel everyone's gazes on her back. She shrugged it off and continued to pay undivided attention to the sorbet that had been placed in front of her before the main course.

"Ahem."

Looking up, Hermione locked gazes with Draco. Everyone in the room, including their two tablemates, a couple who had no doubt been briefed on the scandal before they were seated, leaned in.

"Don't you think we should at least keep up appearances for the press? Everyone is staring at you dissect your sorbet."

"Don't you think you should learn to keep your drawers on around whores like Pansy?"

That shut Draco up for the moment. He then leaned in over his plate, "I told you, those photos were doctored up! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to you speaking to me?" snapped Hermione. She returned to looking down at her sorbet, occasionally stealing a glance at the couple seated at their table who were casting furtive glances at both herself and Draco.

'_This is ridiculous,' Hermione_ thought to herself as she managed to stop attacking the sorbet. It was all melted and runny and she was a bit embarrassed to have made such a childish mess. '_I can get through this evening," _she assured herself.

"Fine."

Draco looked up to see Hermione looking directly at him. He was startled to hear her address him; he had been sure she was talking to someone else.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf Draco? I said 'fine,' as in fine, I will keep up appearances and do my best not to kill you in public. I can very well hire someone to do the dirty work for me."

Draco nodded his head towards the nosy couple who were pretending to be engrossed at the mural on the ceiling of the ballroom.

"I don't care who hears me, Draco. Back to what I said. I will gladly be civil towards you, but only in the company of others. I don't want you talking to me privately, or even looking at me for the matter."

"You drive a hard bargain, Hermione."

"And you drive hard into your ex-girlfriends Malfoy, so this temporary lowering of arms is extended to you. Take it or leave it."

"Whatever. I accept."

"Good." Hermione sat back in her chair and looked up at Harry and Ron who were giving her a curios look. She dismissed their gaze with a wave and a smile, and then returned to frowning across the table to Draco.

"This meal has been quite exemplary, don't you think Hermione?"

Frowning slightly, Hermione sat up straight, and mustered up the most outrageously forced smile. "Oh, _absolutely_! It is just _divine_! I simply must get the coordinators to tell who the chef was so I can give my compliments!"

'_Charming,'_ thought Draco. '_If she lays it on any thicker..'_

His thoughts were broken off by additional voices. Focusing his gaze at Hermione, he saw that she was in a conversation with the couple seated at their table. Listening intently, he could distinctly make out that the couple was French.

He listened, trying to make out what Hermione and the French couple were saying.

"Bien, merci. Je savais que nous avions un magasin à Paris, mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était si populaire!" The couple smiled at Hermione, who returned the smile and looked at Draco, almost triumphantly.

_(Well, thank you. I knew that we had a store in __Paris__, but I was not aware that it was so popular! ) _

At first, Draco did not know what to make of the look, then he remembered a while back when she was speaking Italian to a client…'_My French is impeccable…'_

Draco nodded, and decided to play along.

Extending his hand across the table, Draco promptly introduced himself.

"Bonjour! Mon nom est Draco Malfoy, le président courant du conseil à VERSACELF. Comment ça va ?"

(_Hello! My name is Draco Malfoy, current president of the board at VERSACELF. How do you do?)_

With a smile, the gentleman shook Draco's hand and introduced his wife. It turned out that they were the Marquis and Marquise de Volange, wizarding French royalty who were personally invited by the IFOW President as guest.

The Marquis took a sip of his wine and looked at Hermione and Draco, "M. Malfoy, Mlle Granger, c'est une joie d'entendre de tels jeunes gens brillants comme vous-mêmes se prononcent la langue admirablement. pourtant, je beleive ma jolie femme préférerais parler sa langue." _(Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, it is a delight to hear such bright young people as yourselves speak out language beautifully. however, I beleive my lovely wife would prefer to speak her language.)_

The Marquise looked at Hermione, "My dear," she said with a slight Irish brogue similar to Seamus Finnigan's, "As lovely as your French is, I would adore to be immersed in English for a bit."

"Madame de Volange, I did not realize that you hailed from the isles. Do tell," whispered Hermione, "How on earth did you land such a wonderful man as your husband?"

With a slight giggle of that of a woman who was obviously raised a commoner, she leaned into towards Hermione. "Well, I met him when his family was staying at the Manor House at Galway. I was working there for the summer as a housemaid and well, it was like fairytale really. He and I were married soon after. His family was a bit put off at first, but contrary to what they say about the French, they absolutely warmed up to me."

"That's a lovely story Madame," sighed Hermione, her gaze leaving the Marquise and landing on Draco.

"Tell me, Ms. Granger, is it true what I heard from the ladies out in the gardens, well, about you and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, I didn't think you looked to be the type to be steered by idle gossip, Madame," snapped Hermione rather harshly.

"My dear," the Marquise shifted her chair to face Hermione, "I do not care much for idle gossip, but whatever it is that the two of you once shared, it's a shame to see that go to waste, especially seeing how he looks at you."

Sighing, Hermione took another sip of her wine and emptied the glass.

"yes, it is a shame."

/

"Monsieur Malfoy, you must tell me, that enchanting Mlle. Granger, she is yours, qui?"

"Ha, no, not at all," said Draco, "Well, you see, we had a bit of a falling out a few days back."

"Ahh," the Marquis nodded. "Well, Monsieur, I must say, if I had a 'falling out' as you say with someone so lovely, I would certainly fix it before it was too late to get back on." The Marquis gave Draco a wink and turned to speak to his wife.

Across the table, Hermione and Draco's eyes met, a sudden connection was felt, and it was almost as if they were drawn to one another by an unexplainable….

"Well well well. This is such a lovely sight. Shame I have to break up the party." Both Draco and Hermione looked up to see Pansy Parkinson, draped in turquoise and gold, sneering down at the both of them.

/

**FYI: Made a minor change in Hermione's dress if anyone cares. check out the last chapter---and sorry that the link is crappy on the last one--apparently i can't read the disclaimer that says no html code. but if you want to go try -- ****w w w . e**** dr e ss me.co m/dina barel1.h tml ---in order to actually _use_ the link, i suggest just copying that address WITHOUT the spaces---it was the only way i could get a sort of link there. thanks!**

/

" I didn't expect you to invite your latest conquest with you this evening. Perhaps I should go," said Hermione with a quavering voice. She was seething with anger. In less than a few seconds, Harry and Ron had appeared at the table, hoping to keep a bit of peace. Hermione got up and grabbed her clutch.

"Well, my appetite is ruined, I don't believe I'll stay for the main course. Harry, Ron, Monsieur, Madame, excuse me, I believe I will spend the rest of dinner exploring the grounds." Without another word, Hermione swept out of the dining hall into the veranda. Draco looked nervously at Harry and Ron who were speechless. The conversations had stopped around them as all eyes watched and waited.

"Potty, Weasel, this is some fancy soiree they've thrown you…"

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here Parkinson?" Ron had his hand on his wand, his face almost as red as his hair. The evening had been going relatively well, until Pansy's untimely appearance.

"Can't an old school chum come by to congratulate the two of you?" Pansy donned an expression of utmost innocence. Draco let out a laugh and stood up.

"Look, you've successfully added another story for the gossip rags just to speculate about. Haven't you done enough?"

"Darling, I'm just getting started." With a short wave, Pansy excused herself and sat back down at a table in the back of the room. She was surrounded by several men, no doubt many of them were former 'clients' of hers.

"Shit." Harry and Ron just shrugged and patted Draco on the back.

"Look mate," consoled Harry, "I would just wait a moment, then I would check up on Hermione. I suggest putting some sort of shielding charm though."

"Right he is Malfoy, that calm demeanor Hermione was trying to exude, well, that's what I guess muggles call the 'calm before the storm.' Trust me, I ended up with four legs and the head of an ant the last time I truly pissed her off."

Draco paled, "Weasley, I think I did a bit more than piss her off. You boys don't have a few bodywizards who can walk out there with me do you?"

Harry and Ron both shook their heads. Sighing resignedly, Draco excused himself and made his way out of the dining area into the veranda.

Conversation among the diners resumed once again, except rather than talking about the induction ceremony, all were speculating what would become of Draco and Hermione.

/

The air was colder than Hermione had expected. Muttering a simple warming spell on the veranda, Hermione stepped closer to the railing and looked out.

Despite her mood, Hermione could not deny that the location that the IFOW had chosen was breathtaking. The outdoor tent, which inside resembled a grand dining hall and ballroom, was constructed on the cliffs of Dover. To her right was the South Foreland Lighthouse. She could tell that the tent was constructed right at the edge of the famous white cliffs. The sea breeze caught the stray wisps of her hair as she stared out into the black water.

"It even beats my view of the Thames," a voice behind her mumbled.

Knowing exactly who it was, Hermione remained where she was, her gaze never leaving the sea.

"Did you know that Dover Castle was once proposed to be the new site for Hogwarts?"

"Really?" Draco moved in closer until he was standing right next to her.

"Really. It was in 1066; not many knew that William the Conqueror, famous as he is in the muggle history books, was actually a squib and direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. He built Dover Castle, there, you can see it right beyond the lighthouse, hoping that the headmaster at the time would move Hogwarts to Dover, and in exchange, he wanted to be restored his powers. He was a bit mad, everyone knows that once a squib, well, and there is not much you can do about it. After being turned down several times, he devoted his life to being a muggle, and making sure he got his name in _a_ history book."

"That was absolute fascinating, really, I mean that. Before tonight, I thought Dover was a place where songs were made."

"Why are you here, Draco?" Hermione's voice was so soft that it was almost hard to hear her over the chattering of the party and the crashing waves below.

'_Remember, Weasley warned you about the calm before the storm,'_ thought Draco as he cleared his throat.

"Umm, well, thought it would be best if you and I had a talk, a real one, to you know, um, straighten this whole, erm, mess out."

"Well, you at least got that sentence out in less than a minute. I never knew a Malfoy could be rendered nearly speechless before."

"Right, well, to be honest, I'm a bit terrified of you at the moment. I've been warned, you know."

"Harry and Ron, no doubt. Well, it is a good thing, because they were probably right. Look," Hermione turned to face Draco. In the moonlight, he could tell that she had been crying, even if just a bit. He never took her for the sobbing hysterically type, at least not in public. "Draco, I don't know what you and Pansy are playing at, but I suggest that, unless you want to end the evening on a terribly sour note, or worse, dangling from these cliffs without your wand, you return to the table and sit there, contemplating what a pitiful individual you've become. You've had your fun playing me for a fool. You've won, you've gotten your name cleared of any indiscretion in the past. The least you can do is make any future mistakes without bringing up my name to clear you of them. Excuse me." Hermione turned to leave, but Draco, being far too quick, grabbed onto her arm and spun her back around.

"You must be mad. I don't know what in the world you're talking about. I came out here to tell you that I love you and that I can prove that those photos were fake, and that…"

"It's too late." Both Draco and Hermione turned to see Pansy leaning against the posts that were constructed to let off soft lighting for the veranda. Loosening his grip on Hermione Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Pansy.

"_This_ is all your fault Pansy. It's never too late to change, I know that now."

"Oh please, spare me the dramatics Draco. You were never much of an actor, well, at least not around me." Sauntering up to the couple against the rail, Pansy laid a look of hatred at Hermione, and one of what looked like pity upon Draco.

"She knows everything, _Drakie,_" Pansy smirked when she saw Draco wince at his former pet name that she teased him mercilessly with at Hogwarts. "The night she came to Blaise's. I used the veritas spell on dear dear Blaise, and opps! Out came the truth about your little game." Draco turned to Hermione, whose head was bent.

"See her bowing down in shame? She should be. Imagine, the cleverest witch to leave Hogwarts in nearly a century can't even figure that she was being played for a fool. All because Draco Malfoy wanted to be invited to parties again."

Hermione tore herself from Draco's grip and backed up. She walked towards Pansy. "You depraved, nasty, rotten, ugh! You! You had to come back and ruin everything!"

"Ruin everything?! There was nothing to ruin to fool! Can't you see, mudblood, this wasn't going to be anything more than Draco wiping off that bit of tarnish on his once good name. And you know what, now that its off, well, we can all go on, can't we?" Pansy sneered at Hermione, who had her wand at the ready, her eyes darting from Draco to Pansy.

"Those pictures, were they real?" Hermione walked closer to Pansy, eventually backing her up to a post. With her wand pointed directly at the jugular, Hermione asked the question again, except this time in a deadly whisper.

"I said, were those photos real!" Pansy winced as Hermione dug the tip of her wand into the side of her throat.

"Ughh, gah, yes!" she spat out, breathing heavily as Hermione backed up away from her. Hermione turned her sights to Draco, who was still leaning dangerously close to the edge of the rail.

"Is it true?" This time, Hermione's voice was filled not with anger, but with a pain so palpable Draco had to fight back his own tears. "_Answer me!_" By this time, a small crowd, mostly reporters, had gathered in the various doorways leading up to the veranda. Harry and Ron, followed by Ginny had ran outside as soon as they heard Hermione yell.

Draco saw everyone staring at him, waiting for his answer to Hermione's question. No one knew what she had asked, only that they were dying to hear the answer.

"Yes," said Draco, mumbling the single word.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes."

Lowering her wand, Hermione turned to go back inside. "You two deserve each other," she cried, and with a _pop!_ she had disappeared. Draco turned his wand on himself when Ginny pointed her , "Expelliarmus!" His wand dropping to the ground, Harry, Ginny, and Ron ran to Draco's side.

"What happened?"

"Mate, don't run after her, she would kill you in an instant if she had the chance from the way she looked."

"What question did she ask you? You should have fibbed, Malfoy, at least for a few more hours!" scolded Ginny.

No one was aware of Pansy sneaking up on the group

gathered on the veranda. Most of the crowd had lost interest after Hermione had left and returned to the rest of the dinner.

"Oh Draco, don't tell me that they don't know either!"

"Shut up Pansy, SHUT UP!"

"What is she wagging her tongue about for, eh Malfoy?" Ron looked at Draco. He looked so small at that moment, as if all his strength was gone.

"Poor Draco." Pansy pushed Harry and Ron off to the side and leaned in close. "Would be a shame if I let something slip, especially in front of the mini-Weasley—heard she has a temper on her."

Turning away from Harry and the two younger Weasley's, Draco pushed Pansy against the rail. "What do you want? Anything, just don't breathe a word."

"Hmm, anything? Well, we can talk after the ball," Pansy pushed Draco out of the way and sneered at the three onlookers as she walked back into the party without saying a word.

"What in blazes was she talking about Draco?" Ginny was starting to get angry, her chest heaving as her breathing became deeper and more ragged. Ron quickly threw his cloak over the front of her dress, sending her a look.

"Look Draco," said Harry, "whatever it is you did to Hermione, it doesn't seem to bode well for you at all. I suggest you straighten this out, because if you don't, well, I don't think Ron and I have a choice. We'll send Ginny after you."

"I'm assuming that isn't a light threat?" offered Draco.

Shaking his head, Harry turned around to return inside. Ron followed. Ginny remained, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I knew from the beginning that you would be the one to break her. I was hoping that you would prove me wrong."

"Fuck!" Draco kicked the railing as he watched Ginny Weasley follow Harry and Ron. He slumped down to the ground, burying his head in his hands.

/

**_Thank you, seriously, to those who have kept up with this story. i am slowly coming out of my writing rut. i managed to finish my very first fic "Sugar High," which is a parody of "Empire Records." Yes---to the reviewer who said it was basically the script of Empire except I changed the characters, that was the whole idea. I never meant it to be an original story. I just thought that when i was thinking about it, so many characters totally fit into the ones in the priginal movie._**

**__**

**_Now, I need some suggestions---should I make the next chapter Draco and Pansy having it out? Should I put in a little weepy Hermione in there? I don't know where to go from here---so much help is appreciated!_**

**_Again--THANK YOU. I cannot believe how wonderful _most_ of my readers are;-) Keep reading!_**


	27. The Morning After Drill

****

First off, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. This chapter, again, is more of a filler than anything. I haven't decided quite how I want this all to end. But I thought a look at the morning after would be interesting? If not, say so. Even if you're indifferent about it, say it anyways, I always love to hear. You can always email meJ Ta!

Kissy

Chapter 27: Just Friends

Morning rose on Sunday morning after the ball. In London, Harry and Ron were passed out by their fireplace, arms about each other. How they managed to floo back to their flat was a mystery to anyone who had seen them at the ball once it really got started. Many figured that they were upset about what had transpired out on the veranda between their best friend, her ex-boyfriend, his ex-girlfriend, and a number of on-lookers. There were superb party pictures on the front page of _The Daily Prophet_ documenting Ron and Harry's descent from sobriety into complete inebriation. The two friends snored softly in each other's arms. Harry slowly opened his eyes as the rays of the early morning sun reached out from the sky into their living room. At the same moment, Ron opened his.

Their neighbors were not amused by screams so early in the morning.

/

Ginny had woken up, still in her outrageously low-cut dress on her bed. She remembered vaguely asking Fred and George to get her home after she had had one too many fire whiskeys. She assumed that they brought her to her room and laid her down.

Getting up slowly, she quickly discarded her dress into a pile at the foot of her bed and rushed to have a bath. She wanted to check up on Hermione.

/

Pansy stroked the chiseled chest of her bedmate. After the ball turned into an all out drinking fest, courtesy of the Weasley twins egging everyone to drink as much as possible, Pansy made her escape with a young man who happened to be the oldest son of one her former 'clients.' He was barely twenty years old, but Pansy could care less. Blaise was most likely still pissed at herm and the young man whose father had left him the keys to his flat in London was more than willing to give Pansy a warm bed to sleep in.

Stretching her arms above her head, Pansy rolled out of the bed and quickly apparated home. She was never one to be there when they woke up.

/

Lost, he was sure of it. Draco had decided to leave the ball quickly and walk. Where to? That was something he had not thought of when he began leaving the town of Dover. Deciding to avoid major muggle roads, Draco walked along the countryside, passing fields, endless fields that touched the endless black sky.

The first signs of morning emerged once Draco decided he had walked enough. With his wand, he took a deep breath and apparated home.

/

"So, I heard from your neighbour, Archer, that you two were screaming bloody murder at I believe he said was six in the morning. Ran into your flat since you gave him the key to find the two you clutching each other, _screaming_. Had to stun both of you, he said."

Ron shifted nervously and stared at his feet. Harry examined his fingernails with such intensity that Ginny almost lost it.

"Alright, tell me what the two of you are being so shifty about!"

"Nothing," mumbled Ron, still staring at his shoes.

"Yeah, nothing," replied Harry.

"Pish, honestly, it's pretty bloody hilarious."

"Shut up Ginny, it was embarrassing, Archer bursting in on the two of us hugging each other and screaming at the same time. He already thinks we are a bit off, now he is sure to spread it 'round that we're bonkers!"

"Oh, poo poo. Look, we're here."

The three of them looked up and saw that they had reached Stoneybrooke Manor at last. They had driven up from Central London rather than apparating. They were sure that Hermione had put up an anti-apparition charm on her home, as she was prone to do when she was raging mad.

Walking slowly towards the door, ginny grabbed both Harry and Ron's hands and looked at both of her friends. They were wearing identical expressions of confusion and fear. Hermione was not someone to reckon with.

They reached the front landing. Each looked at the other, waiting for someone to ring the bell.

Ginny reached out and pressed the doorbell. The sound echoed from the inside. Mr. Castleton opened the door and smiled slightly as he let them all in.

"The mistress is in her suite. She had not come out since she came in last night. A word of caution, she has taken to, well, throwing objects at the door without warning, so do be careful."

The trio nodded as the ascended the grand stairs to Hermione's suite at the top of the landing. They heard nothing from behind the door. Slowly, Harry led the way into the suite, opening the door with caution, heeding the butler's warning. Nothing, not a sound escaped from behind the door. They opened the door a bit wider and gasped at the sight. The once pristine sitting room, a mixture of 14th century French furniture with its cream walls and gold trim was now----pink. Not baby pink, but wild, hot pink. The damask covered chairs and settees were now oddly shaped sofas and poufs in bold primary colors. The floor, which had been a dark, cherry color with elegant Persian rugs strewn about was covered in bright orange shag carpeting.

There were several containers of muggle ice cream and what looked like a few stray French fries. Harry picked up a red cardboard container. Ron peered over his shoulder. "Cdonals?" Harry shook his head. "It stands for 'McDonalds,' a muggle fast food place. I suppose she ventured into London last night."

They saw a pair of discarded trainers near the entrance into the bedroom. They made it past the warped sitting room and opened the door to the bedroom. There was a collective sigh of relief. Hermione had done nothing to her bedroom.

Ginny looked around to spot her friend. Finally, her eyes rested on the bed. There lay Hermione, face down, surrounded by pint-sized containers of ice cream and several tissue papers.

"'Mione?" All three friends quickly ducked as soon as Ginny spoke. When nothing flew over their heads, they slowly got up and peered down at the figure on the bed.

Her hair was spread across her back, wild copper curls that looked like they had gotten into a fight the night before with each other. A small sound came from the face that was hidden in the covers.

"Hermione? Darling, please, say it without your mouth buried in your covers."

Hermione turned her head slightly so that her mouth was visible.

"I said, what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Ron said, shirting about again, "Well, thought that since it was such a nice day, we could all do brunch perhaps?"

Hermione sat up at that moment and stared at her three friends standing at the foot of her bed. She was a sight to be seen. Her wild curls were everywhere, in her face, puffing out into odd tangents around her face. Her camisole was slightly soiled with some paint and what may have been her make-up. She had on a pair of terry-cloth pants that were rolled up to her knees.

"Dear me, Hermione, you look like shit."

Ron and Ginny shot harry a look, which shut him up. They all looked back at Hermione and were preparing to duck when Hermione just stood up and jumped off her bed and headed into the bathroom.

Sighing with relief, Ginny turned and swatted Harry's arm.

"Ouch! Call her off Ron!"

"No way, mate. That was pretty stupid of you to blurt out."

"Right. Well, I could not help it. At least she didn't throw anything right?"

Ginny just shook her head and sat down on the bed. "She's being extremely odd, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, but," said harry, taking a seat beside her, "it's better than walking into a war-zone with things flying about and Hermione throwing random curses about the room."

Ron sat down as well. "That is much, much worse than _this_ angry Hermione."

"I'm ready to go!" The cheerful tone came from the bathroom where Hermione stood, dressed in a sweatsuit, some trainers, a baseball cap and overly large sunshades. "I know a fantastic place up the road from Olivander's, I believe its call…" She stopped speaking as she looked at the bewildered faces of her friends.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Hermione," Harry jumped off the bed and engulfed Hermione in a hug. Ron and Ginny followed suit and soon they were in a group hug.

"Umm, oof! Look, um, damn, GET OFF!" Harry, Ron, and Ginny backed away immediately, their wands at the read waiting to dodge a curse…or a vase.

"Look, I know what you're all thinking right now, and to be honest, I know you mean well, and I'm sure you all have brilliant advice, but right now all I want to do is eat and spend the day with my friends. No talk about last night, please."

Everyone nodded and followed Hermione out of her room. As they passed the suite, Ron took Hermione's arm.

"Um, just out of curiosity, can you at least tell us what happened to your sitting room?"

/

Draco arrived at his flat exhausted and angry. He couldn't for the life of him understand what Pansy was after, other than his money of course. And Hermione, Hermione was at the beginning just another pawn in his game, but after a while it finally dawned on him.

'_I love her.'_ he thought woefully as he collapsed on his bed. He sat up, his arms propping him up as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"You seem to have had a rough night, lad," the mirror commented.

'_You can say that again.'_ He rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He needed a plan.

/

"I never realized how much I'm going to miss London," sighed Hermione. She was sitting in a small park. Harry, Ginny, and Ron had gone off to buy some food so that they might picnic in the park. A couple sat on a bench across the lawn from Hermione, holding each other, looking into each other's eyes.

'_I thought that he and I had that,'_ she thought as she picked up a piece of grass and twirled it in her fingers.

"Oy! Hermione! Look at this great food we found at some market down the road!" Looking up, she saw Ron running towards her, his hands carrying two large bags. He sat down next to her and began to pull out containers of curry and fruit. Harry and Ginny came up shortly and sat down as well.

Lunch was silent, for the most part. Harry and Ron tried to keep up idle chatter about work and perhaps getting a house in the next few months.

"You can stay at Stoneybrooke, you know." The men looked up at Hermione giving her a curious look.

"But you hated living with us! You said we made your house smell," frowned Ron.

"I never said that!" Hermione let out a small laugh, one of the few she had given that day. "It's just that, well, here's the thing, I love that house and well, I need someone to take care of it while I'm away."

Ginny stopped staring off and jerked her head towards Hermione. Harry managed not to choke on his apple, and Ron just stared at her, his jaw dropped.

"What do you mean 'while I'm gone' ? Where are you going? On holiday?" Ginny was facing Hermione now, a look of sadness beginning to pass over her face.

"Oh, I really have been planning this for a bit, well, for the past week. I contacted Donatella and spoke to her about running the company from the New York offices."

"New York? As in the one in the states?"

"Honestly, Ron, is there another New York you know of?" Hermione was picking up pieces of grass and nervously twirling them.

"You're leaving? For good?" harry couldn't believe it. He thought that they would live in London forever. Maybe find a summer home on the coast, but never _leave._ "Why? Because of Malfoy?"

"Of course. I mean, I told him to bugger off, but he'll always _be _there won't he? And he's working for the company now! The least I can do to save my sanity to transfer to the New York offices."

A silence tore through the group. Neither person said a word as the sun reached its peak in the sky. All they could do was sit. Harry thought of how much he loved living in the area, with his two best friends. Ron, although concerned with a piece of meat stuck between his teeth, was also suddenly saddened, knowing that there would no longer be any Sunday brunches or random visits. Most of all, he would miss looking up Hermione's skirt. Ginny felt as though her only close female friend was taking off to an entirely different new world, far away from her. And Hermione, well, all she could think of was that she was leaving her heart behind. And there the four friends sat, on the grass, watching the sun rise from midday and fall into the afternoon light. No one quite knew what to say, but they all felt that at that moment, they were at home.

/

Days had passed, and Draco had yet to come up with a feasible plan to win Hermione back. Save for pacing in his room, he barely left his flat except to wander about muggle London. He refused all calls and owls, preferring his solitude for the moment rather than the gossipy mill that was still churning out stories about the ball.

When he could pace no more, he decided to take leave of his flat and have a walk along the Thames. He figured he would be led somewhere.

'_To hell with magic, I'm leaving this all up to fate.'_

However, perhaps fate would come too late?


	28. The Trouble with Love Is

This is to all of my very very very very very patient readers who have been so kind as to update once in a while to inquire as to whether my computer had blown up, or if I was still among the living.

Well, I am still very much alive and kicking, and my computer is perfectly ok. To be honest, I had a bit of a run-in with a boy this summer, very "Grease," insert "Summer Lovin'" . Unfortunately, it did not end well. However, I am over that (at least that is what I tell myself) and ready to take another crack at this writing bit.

I would LOVE LOVE LOVE a beta (I actually have NO IDEA what a beta is, but I heard they come in handy). So, email is in the profile. Check out the new link to my blog as well: . And here we go…

**Chapter 28: The Trouble With Love Is…**

**_Dearest Draco,_**

****

**_I am assuming that by the time you read this I will be as far away from _****_London_****_ as I can get and you would have had it out with Hermione, Pansy, and whoever has crossed your path. I should be apologizing to your face, but I cannot bring myself to do it._**

****

**_I am writing this to explain everything to you. When I left right before the war, I was vulnerable and lonely. I had you to correspond with, but even that did not seem like enough. I missed my family, my friends. Shortly after the war, Pansy somehow tracked me down when I was in _****_Belgium_****_ and we began to write notes back and forth. I fell in love with her, Draco, because in her letters she made me feel wanted and alive. Then that is when it all started. She started asking about you and what you and I talked about in our letters. She began dropping hints about how hard her life had been after the war and how nutters mum was after losing everything. Then Pansy just right out said that in exchange for your freedom, you told the Ministry about the Parkinsons and my family's involvement in the dark arts. She said you got off while our lot suffered. What she failed to mention was that your confession of the Malfoy involvement as well literally ruined you as well. She made me believe that I had trusted a traitor, a cad, never once mentioning that you and your mother lost all your investments and had to almost start out from scratch just as our families had in order to retain the lifestyle we all grew up in._**

****

**_I hated you Draco, because I truly thought that you had become the person everyone thought you were: a lying, cheating, manipulating monster. I knew that wasn't you, and I wanted to keep thinking that, but Pansy filled me with anger saying that the reason I was running around from city to city was because you didn't want me back in London telling the whole world the truth about who you were. That the reason she had to sell herself for money was that you refused to help he family once his family was back on their feet. That you were watching those who you used to call your friends live in squalor while you lapped it up working with Hermione._**

****

**_I came back to _****_London_****_ to destroy you, to hurt you the way Pansy said you had hurt us. But after a while, I saw that Pansy was just using me to get to you so that she could once again live in the lap of luxury. She never wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. She wanted to spend the rest of her life as a society wife with one or two children to groom and marry off to good families. And now I have caused you all this pain over some sorry little grudge Pansy had about not having any money._**

****

**_I am so sorry. I cannot even begin to think of asking for your forgiveness, only that you understand that I never meant for any of this to happen had I known better. You are a good person Draco, I know this, and I know Hermione knows it as well. You will find a way to bounce back from this. Take care. _**

****

**_With deepest apologies,_**

****

_Blaise Zabini_

Pansy crumpled the piece of paper in her hand and threw it on the floor. She looked around and listened.

Nothing but silence.

Sitting down on a plush settee, Pansy crossed her legs and imagined herself living in such a grand flat as Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

'_Well, that's never going to happen now that blabber-mouth Blaise found herself needing to repent!'_ Pansy stood up and scowled. She had to find out where Draco was and stop him before he managed to find Hermione.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you have everything you need? Muggle passport?"

"Passport? Is that like a port-key?"

"Ron, shut up and just do your job and check everything off!"

"I have everything packed into this trunk! Shall we send it to your new flat?"

Hermione surveyed her home. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were busy helping her pack up things she would need for her new place in New York. Mr. and Mrs. Castleton were sending furniture and luggage via the shipping floo to her new housekeepers in the states. Everything was in disarray, but Hermione almost didn't mind. For the first time since she decided to leave London, she truly felt happy with her decision.

"Hermione?" Harry smiled as Hermione absentmindedly nodded to acknowledge that she heard him as she wrapped up a tea set. "I wanted to talk to you if you had a moment."

"Huh? Oh, well, of course Harry. Let's go into my office shall we?"

Harry and Hermione walked out into the foyer and into the office. Shutting the doors behind her, Hermione gestured towards the chairs by the window and they both sat down. Neither one spoke for a few moments, just stared out the window and the fading sunlight and the leaves changing colours outside the window.

"This is a bit late for me to say this, but I wish you would reconsider this move." Harry's eyes never left the scene outside the window, but he knew that Hermione was staring at him.

"I wish I could too, but too much has happened and as much as I hate to say it, this one time I need to run away from my problems. I can't do it Harry, as strong as you think I am, I can't make it through another day in this city."

"I saw him the other day. We had coffee." This time Harry turned to look at Hermione. Her face paled; she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but nothing but a sign came out.

"We had a long talk and well, I honestly, and I say this because I am _your_ friend, not his, that you need to speak to him before you leave. He may say something you want to hear."

"I honestly don't think anything he says to me will change the fact that this all started out as a joke Harry! _Draco_ is the reason that was so unsure and distrustful of all men except you and Ron! I can't go through another ordeal like this, I don't think I even want to resolve this or even hear anything because…well, I'm afraid that I'll just go running back to him and I don't think I'll ever to truly believe that he'll never hurt me again."

Hermione curled up in her seat, resting her chin on her knees as she closed her eyes. Harry watched her for a few moments, then stood up and kissed her on the top of her head.

"At least say good-bye before you leave. You can give him that at least." Hermione looked up, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, I don't think I can even do it over owl post."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Master Malfoy, there is a young lady in the salon to see you. She says its urgent that…" Mr. Knightley, the butler at Malfoy Manor, didn't even finish his sentence as a frantic Draco rushed past him out of the dim study and into the salon. He saw a figure still wearing a cloak standing by the mantel and his heart jumped.

'_She's here, she came…'_

"Snap out of that trance, Draco, it's only me." Ginny Weasley slipped the hood of her cloak off and took a seat.

"Did Harry speak to her?"

"He tried," sighed Ginny, "But you should know how headstrong Hermione is. She put wards and all sorts of traps around herself and her home so if you even come within two hundred meters of that place you'll be in about a thousand pieces scattered all over Britain."

"I can't let her leave."

"She won't let you stay."

Mr. Knightley brought in a tray of tea at that moment, silencing both Ginny and Draco. Ginny looked up and saw how small Draco looked. His shirt was wrinkled, his hair unkempt. She even noticed that he was barefoot. '_I thought that was against the Malfoy Code,'_ she thought with a slight chuckle.

Indeed, Draco looked paler than usual, his cheeks almost sinking into his skull, his whole body seemed to have shrunk.

"You haven't eaten in days, have you?"

Draco smirked, "Kind of you to notice that I look like shit, Weasley."

"That's not at all what I meant you prat," snapped Ginny, "I think you should come with me."

"And where is that? I'm already in hell Weasley, so I don't need to go to some hovel to comfort myself."

Ginny got up and threw her hands in the air. "The bloody going-away party for Hermione that the company is throwing her. Merlin, have you answered any of your calls or any of your owls?!"

"No," said Draco. "And I don't think that's the best venue for me to return back into the public eye."

"Oh, so you'd rather mope about this monstrosity with your servants and your mother?"

"For your information," scoffed Draco, "My mother happens to be living overseas at the moment. This place depresses her."

"It's rubbing off on you apparently, come now, just, well, just go."

Draco sighed and stood up, walking towards the door to the salon. "It's not going to work Ginny, so, if you don't mind, I would rather be alone right now."

Ginny watched Draco's figure disappear through the French doors and into the darkness of the hallway. She picked up her cloak and was preparing to leave when she noticed a piece of crumpled parchment on the floor near the chair that Draco was sitting in. Letting curiosity get the better of her, she picked it up and scanned the page. She immediately ran out of the salon and out into the lawns of Malfoy manor apparating away.

**_I know this was realllly short---but I had to get it in there. FYI: Girl Fight and sappy stuff in the next chapter!_**

****

**_p.s. I am still trying to work out how I want this story to end…._**


	29. Go Placidly Into the Noise and Haste

**My dearest readers:**

**My greatest apologies for the horridly long absence. Many things have happened that have prevented me from continuing with this story, which I have loved writing. I am now in the process of getting about four chapters up within the next month. Please, those of you who have read this story before, consider this an apology chapter. It's not very long, but it is the foundation to what will soon be a slew of action-packed thrills and possible cat fights. For new readers, welcome and thank you for reading this far. I am back, for good. And I would love to get any ideas for the next few plot-twists. I do not currently know whether I will be able to email you updated chapters as of now, but I will do my best. **

**Sincerely,**

**Kissy**

**Chapter 29: Go placidly into the noise and haste**

"It's a box, Ron, not a toy. Gads, I thought you were going to be helping me here!"

Ron's red head peeked out from inside a large box that was in the middle of Hermione's kitchen. Harry and Ginny were busy apparating objects from all over Hermione's now sparse mansion and placing them in the properly labeled boxes. Ron was suppose to be packing up the kitchen supplies, but had managed to pack himself into a large box and was busy drawing rather randy pictures on the inside with a large felt-tip muggle pen, a surprise he thought Hermione might (or more like, _not_) appreciate when she unpacked her things in New York.

"Aww, c'mon. I was just having a bit of fun. You're the one being all wompy and bossy. It's your last week here in London! Try to have a bit of fun before you go stomping off to America." Ron climbed out of the box and stood face to face with an irate looking Hermione.

"I have three hours to get everything that was left behind packed. That only leaves me with two hours to get ready for the party tonight, and less than 48 hours to put in sleep, last minute packing, and closing up this house until the three of you move in and turn it into an all night brothel."

"I resent that," screamed Ginny from across the room. "I will have you know that I am no longer in the business of casual sex. I have moved onto bigger and better things."

"You mean bigger and better co…ouch!" Harry rubbed the back of this neck. "Watch it! I need to look presentable tonight!"

Ginny just glared. "If you even thought about finishing that sentence I would be taking your 'bigger and better' and apparating it to the busiest train line in Europe. Hermione!" Ginny ran to her friend and flung her arms around her. "Please don't leave me in charge of these two mutants! I can't bear it!"

Hermione just smirked and unwrapped herself from Ginny's death grip. "Alright, all three of you. Enough with the theatrics. I need everything done…now!"

All four friends set themselves back to work. Three of them could not wait for the party. One of them couldn't wait to leave.

oooooo

Draco stared hopelessly at the pile of papers that were crumpled at his feet. He sighed and took his quill and set it to the large stack of parchment on his desk.

_My dearest Hermio…'No, too sappy.'_

_My Darling…'Ugh! That's even worse!'_

_Hermi..'Who am I kidding?'_

_Mion…._

'Forget it,' he thought as he crumpled up yet another piece and threw it. This time it landed straight in the fireplace. Getting up from his desk he threw down his quill and stretched. He had a four o'clock appointment at the BLISS spa. He had a party to go to.

oooooo

The room was dark. It was a bit melodramatic, the effect of the candles making shadows and bits of light that bounced off the wall whenever she moved.

Gazing lovingly at a picture of herself and Draco, she smiled. They would be married in no time. They would have children. And grandchildren. And she would be filthy rich.

Pansy surveyed herself in the mirror against the soft glow of the candles. She had to admit she had outdone herself. Dressed from head to toe in black, her pale skin glowed. Her eyes sparkled with a bit of mischief and a lot of malice. Tonight, she would surely win.

oooooo

"This is unbelievable! Why didn't you do something today when we were at her house?" Harry paced back and forth, wearing a bit of the carpet off, having paced several times in the same place in the last few years. "She would certainly have changed her mind! She had time to! What were you thinking!"

"Don't get all huffy with me! Trust me, I have a plan, we just have to get to the party, pretend everything is absolutely fantastic, then watch the coordinated chaos that I have planned for the evening." Ginny smiled inside, knowing that this plan of hers was beyond brilliant.

"Huffy? _You_ don't want me to get _huffy_? My best friend is leaving because she thinks that this cad completely, hmm, how shall I put it, screwed her over? You have to go to her right now, Ginny. She won't put up with whatever it is you've planned at her bloody party. And I refuse to clean up whatever remains of you after Hermione has her way with you."

"Both of you just shut up!" Ron wandered into the living room, his dress robes have undone and his hair a mess. "Look, let's just see what happens, alright? If whatever genius Ginny here has planned works, then hooray! Hermione stays and we all have to keep on living in our respective hovels. If it doesn't, Hermione goes off to the states, we mope about for a bit, then we move into her fabulous pad and cut our loses."

"Ron, you prat, this isn't about her bloody huge house!" Harry threw a pillow at Ron.

"I know that! But look, here we are, trying to meddle, but in the end, shouldn't we just accept whatever happens and just be there for Hermione no matter what? And yes, the thought of living in her gigantic, expansive, ostentatious home is a perk, but honestly, we're going to be late." Ron, with a flick of his wand, buttoned up his robes, slicked back his otherwise unruly mane, and apparated without as much as another word.

"Did you just see that?" Harry stared in bewilderment at the spot where Ron had been a mere two seconds before. "He just made the most rational point in his entire life."

"I know," said Ginny, staring at the spot where Ron had stood. "This entire place has gone all wonky. I believe he might actually be right. That's it, we need to go. I need a drink."


End file.
